Triangle a la cour
by seriphilegirl
Summary: Henri et Catherine se semblent plus rien partager en dehors de leurs obligations de souverains, mais l'arrivée d'un certain seigneur Narcisse à la cour pourrait tout remettre en question. Amour, jalousie et complots... Alors, Cathry ou Catcisse? Attention: je ne possède aucun personnage / les chapitres 3, 5 et 13 sont notés M
1. un nouvel arrivant

En entrant dans la salle du trône, Catherine soupira, encore une journée à répondre à des nobles prétentieux qui voulaient toujours plus et s'ecraseraient docilement devant le roi et la reine pour gagner un pauvre lopin de terre. Son mari a fâché de voir en retard mais tant pis, il n'a pas été fâché pensa elle ...

Le roi et la reine passèrent une matinée semblable aux autres, des paysans en colère, des nobles fourbes et des affaires internationales. Soudainement un homme entra dans la salle du trône d'un pas assuré, il était grand, brun et très charismatique pensa Catherine, cela être être le souverain d'une principauté italienne, ou l'allemand peut être ... mais il n'a pas entouré de gardes étrangers ce qui était étonnant pour un roi ...

Henri s'exclama «Catherine je vous présente le seigneur Narcisse, c'est un de mes plus sérieux candidats pour le poste de grand chancelier! »Un seigneur français?

-Votre majestée, la grande Catherine de Médicis, c'est un honneur.

-Merci seigneur Narcisse, je vous souhaite un bon séjour à la cour. Vous serez présent à notre fête des moissons de ce soir j'espère.

-Je ne louperai les soirées de la cour pour rien au monde.

Narcisse fixait Catherine droit dans les yeux, c'était rare en tant que quoi que ce soit que l'on soutienne son regard sur cette manière. Le roi s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et c'est alors que Catherine réalisa un silence troublé installé dans la pièce. «Nous vous voyons ce soir seigneur Narcisse» conclu le roi. Et le seigneur partit avec autant d'assurance qu'il était suivi du roi Henry qui s'éclipsa quelques minutes plus tard ...

Catherine se préparait pour la fête des moissons, elle avait choisi une robe noire et ou elle venait de recevoir de Paris, elle avait le buste fort serré mais elle la rendait plus belle que jamais. Elle avait attaché ses longues boucles blondes en un chignon sophistiqué comme elle l'aimait et après avoir ajouté quelques bijoux qui n'ont pas de collier en or ou qui ont été offert pour leur 10e anniversaire de mariage, Elle était prête.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fête, la plupart de la cour était déjà présente, tout se retournait lorsqu'elle entra, certains parce qu'elle était resplendissante, d'autres simplement parce qu'elle était la reine ce qui ne l'empecha pas d'entrer seule, car évidemment Henri est déjà en train de faire la cour au dieu dit qu'elle jeune catin mais cela l'indifférait, elle avait besoin de son amour.

Elle fit le tour de la fête, salua ses invités et enchaîna les tartelettes du buffet et les verres de vin arrière aperçu Narcisse qui venait pour elle d'un pas déterminé.

-Votre majesté, cette soirée est presque aussi magnifique que vous.

\- Seigneur Narcisse, ravie que vous ayez pu venir.

-Vous m'excuserez si je me montre indiscret mais que fait une reine comme vous assise dans un coin avec pour seule occupation le buffet?

Elle reposa instantanément la tartelette qu'elle tenait à la main et esquissa un rire, cet homme ne semblait pas vraiment connaître les limites du convenable...

Henry avait passé sa soirée avec Lady Sofia, une jolie brune avec une poitrine fort imposante et d'une compagnie amusante mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir du coin de l'œil que sa femme avait passé toute la soirée à discuter avec son candidat pour le poste de grand chancelier ce qui l'intrigua...Était elle en train d'essayer de corrompre ce noble pour étendre son propre pouvoir? Voulait être le discréditer comme candidat? Que manigançait donc sa terriblement intelligente femme?

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur la main que Narcisse venait de poser dans le creux du dos de son épouse qui riait. Habituellement lorsque que Catherine voulait manipuler un homme, elle laissait ses courtisanes s'en occuper et ne faisait que porter le coup final...N'était-ce donc pas une affaire de politique? Henri, intrigué décida d'aller se servir au buffet afin de se rapprocher.

-Vous ne dansez donc jamais dans vos fêtes? demanda Narcisse

-Cela ne m'arrive que très peu

-Je suis pourtant certain que vous êtes une excellente danseuse! N'aimez vous pas cela?

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que..

-Votre mari ne vous le propose pas et aucun homme de la cour ne se risque à inviter la reine à danser, l'interrompit-il

Catherine se mit à rire

-Dites moi, serais-ce inconvenant que je vous propose une danse ma reine?

-Cela est sûrement mais avec vous faites le ...

Il l'entraîna alors au milieu de la piste sous les regards perplexes et commente à la faire danser. Elle était très agile de son corps qu'elle balançait à la rythmique de la musique, en tant que guide de son partenaire qui ne voulait rien à quel point il avait vu juste à propos de ses talents de danseuse.

Mais Henri lui, sur le bord de la piste retenait sa colère quand Francis s'approcha à ses côtés.


	2. un air de jalousie

Henri lui, sur le bord de la piste retenait sa colère quand Francis s'approcha à ses côtés.

-Vous semblez irrité Père, Marie est elle-même en train d'accorder une danse au cardinal Morel. Rien n'interdit à la reine d'accepter une danse si?

-Non, mais si son but est d'alimenter les ragots de la cour, Catherine peut être satisfaite c'est très réussi. Une danse dans les bras de mon futur grand chancelier!

-Arrêtez donc un peu, ce n'est pas comme si vous l'invitiez à danser d'habitude. Reprenez donc vos esprits, lady Sofia vous attend...

Henri reflechit, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait jamais danser sa femme... Il s'avança au milieu de la piste, se moquant du fait que la musique n'était pas terminée et s'exclama «Musiciens! Un air entraînant! Le roi souhaite faire danser sa reine! »

Catherine se retourna «Pardon? » et c'est alors que Narcisse fut obligé de s'écarter comme tous, qui laissèrent place au roi et à la reine.

Henri attrapa sa femme et commença à la faire danser, la tenant fermement contre lui.

-Henri, à quoi jouez vous?

-Vous semblez avoir envie de danser, faites le donc avec votre époux, et roi.

Catherine dansa donc dans les bras de son mari, devant la cour ravie d'assister à ce genre de rebondissement dont elle raffolait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle chercha alors du regard le seigneur Narcisse pour s'excuser, il avait disparu.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Catherine alla prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses enfants. C'était son moment favori de la journée, si paisible avec de la nourriture à volonté, ses chers enfants et tellement d'amour et de bonne humeur qui remplaçaient le ressentiment, les fourberies et la jalousie qui régnaient dans tout le château.

Mais alors qu'elle discutait avec sa progéniture autour d'un copieux repas, un messager arriva et lui tendit un message qu'elle ouvrit instantanément: «Chère mère, je doute de vous avoir manqué autant que vous ne m'avez manqué mais qu'importe nous le saurons des aujourd'hui. Votre enfant chérie. »

Comment était ce possible qu'elle n'en est rien su avant... Elle était de retour. Claude.

Elle dut alors écourter son petit déjeuner pour rejoindre ses appartement et se préparer à cette longue, très longue, journée.

Elle culpabilisait d'être aussi embêtée par le retour de sa fille. Car elle l'aimait, plus que tout au monde. C'était à coup sûr celle de ses enfants qui lui ressemblait le plus. Elle partageaient leur fougue et détermination ainsi que leur faciliter à manipuler les autres mais Claude avait quelque chose qui n'était pas aussi exacerbé chez Catherine: elle était follement rebelle, dévergondée même à tel point que Catherine recevait des lettres des 4 coins de l'Europe lui racontant comment sa fille qui n'était même pas âgée de 15 ans avait été l'instigatrice de telle ou telle partie fine, beuvrerie ou événement inconvenant. A l'annonce de son retour dans la journée, elle était donc partagée entre la joie infinie de revoir sa fille chérie et la terrible angoisse croissante en pensant au bazar dont elle allait être la cause à la cour de France.

Néanmoins elle devait tenter de cacher au mieux ses inquiétudes car elle pensait qu'en étant affectueuse avec Claude et en la tenant occupée avec des affaires de princesse, elle réussirait à la brider le temps de son séjour au château, dont elle se lasserait bien vite car elle n'y jouirait pas de la liberté dont elle a besoin. C'était son plan. Très incertain certes, mais le seul qui n'incluait ni poison ni manigances sournoises.

Catherine fit son entrée dans la grande salle en s'exclamant « Que l'on prépare une somptueuse soirée pour le retour de ma fille, ce soir. Je veux 50 cochons grillés et du vin en quantité suffisante mais raisonnable! Prévoyez aussi que...mais? (elle vit les domestiques qui s'affairaient) que se passe t'il? Il y a t'il une soiree dont je ne suis pas informée?

-Mére!

Catherine ouvrir de grand yeux, elle avait tellement grandie, elle était devenue si belle!

-Claude mon enfant, quelle joie,vous resplendissez de beauté!

Catherine pris sa fille dans ses bras

-Si cela ne vous dérange point j'ai préféré préparer moi même ma soirée d'accueil...bien moins de cochon grillé et bien plus de vin cela sera plus à mon goût

-Oh et bien soit, je vous laisse faire alors.

-Je vous vois ce soir, mère.

Catherine se préparait pour la soirée. Elle était satisfaite de sa journée car avait habilement laissé croire à Claude qu'elle avait préparé seule cette soirée alors qu'en réalité c'était la reine qui avait décidé de tout. Excepté de la quantité de vin et d'alcool en tout genre et de la décoration mais il fallait bien des compromis... cette fête serait sûrement plus folle que l'habitude à la cour mais elle s'était assuré que rien ne dépasserait le décent.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, Henri était déjà installé sur son trône, il semblait d'humeur maussade et peu décidé à s'amuser. Elle, elle était très joyeuse d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit que la salle n'était pas pleine de tigres ou de courtisanes comme aurait pu l'attendre de Claude. Elle alla alors s'installer sur son trône à côté de son mari qui la fixa de manière si insistante lorsqu'elle traversa la salle qu'elle s'en sentit mal à l'aise. Elle s'assit et attrapa un verre de vin.

-Catherine vous êtes en retard.

-J'ai été un peu longue à me préparer

-Qu'importe. Je souhaitais vous prévenir que je me suis réconcilié avec Diane, elle est revenue à la cour.

-Fort bien.

-Je voulais juste que vous ne soyez pas surprise en la croisant...

-Que de gentillesse à mon égard.

-Avez vous un problème Catherine?

-Absolument aucun.

-Pourquoi êtes vous alors si froide?

-Je ne suis pas froide. Diane est revenue? Fort bien, que voulez vous que je vous dise? Que je suis ravie et que je vais aller la saluer ? Et bien ce n'est pas le cas. Cessez donc de me raconter vos histoires avec vos putains je ne m'en porterais pas bien mal Henri.

Catherine se saisit d'une bouteille d'alcool du nouveau monde, du «rhum », et en avala 2 verres sans prendre le temps de respirer.

-Comme vous voudrez Catherine mais ralentissez avec cela, ce n'est pas du vin et je ne pense pas que vous soûlez résoudra vos problèmes.

-Que savez vous de mes problèmes en réalité Henri?

Elle attrapa la bouteille et en reprit trois lampées puis décida de se mêler à la foule qui était déjà fort animée et alcoolisée.

Henri, lui, n'était pas d'humeur à la fête. Qu'avait elle voulut dire quand elle parlait de ses problèmes dont il ne savait rien?Avait elle des problèmes qu'elle lui cachait? Il mènerait son enquête.

La reine entra dans la foule quand elle fut interpelée par Narcisse qui avait lui aussi bien abusé de la boisson. Il était avec plusieurs nobles et tous, Catherine inclue, commencèrent à danser, rire et boire avec joie.

Henri, un verre de whisky à la main fixait sa femme qui était encore fourrée avec ce Lord Narcisse qui flirtait ouvertement avec elle. Ce qui énervait Henri au plus haut point n'était même pas qu'un autre homme joue les séducteurs avec sa femme, c'était la façon dont Catherine lui rendait ouvertement ses flirts, passant son bras autour de ses épaules et riant à ses moindres paroles. Pour ne rien arranger elle portait une robe qui moulait les formes pulpeuses de son corps comme aucune autre...la couture était légèrement resserré au niveau des hanches et dieu seul savait à quel point les courbes de Catherine étaient électrisantes. Le haut de la robe était noué en corset mais était tellement ajusté que les seins généreux de sa femme débordait presque de sa robe ce qui semblait affoler tous les messieurs qui ne détachaient pas leurs regards de la poitrine de leur reine. Henri bouillonnait. Elle était tellement ivre qu'elle ne remarquait même pas à quel point la robe qu'elle portait de manière si élégante au départ était descendue, la laissant aussi aguichante qu'elle l'aurait été en petite tenue. Elle ne semblait pas non plus se soucier de Narcisse qui la dévorait du regard, la balayant de haut en bas en s'attardant longuement sur ses courbes, les yeux assombris par le désir. Mais tout cela Henri, lui, le remarquait. Il ne donnerait jamais aucun titre à Narcisse! Henri ne profitait pas de ce que sa femme avait à offrir et qu'une bonne partie des hommes dans la salle convoitaient, mais il ne voulait pas qu'un autre le fasse. Elle était à lui. Sa femme. Et le fait qu'un autre pose les yeux sur elle avec un regard chargé de désir comme Narcisse le faisait avait le don de le rendre fou de rage.

Il ne tenait plus en place. Et Catherine, a quoi jouait elle? Était elle une reine ou une vulgaire catin présente pour tous les exciter? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait, ainsi dévêtue. Elle ressemblait à une prostituée! Soudain il la vit sortir vers les jardins, titubant, accompagné de Narcisse.

Il explosa, était ce une plaisanterie? Allait elle vraiment quitter la fête, ivre, avec un homme?


	3. l'impardonnable

Il explosa, était ce une plaisanterie? Allait elle vraiment quitter la fête, ivre, avec un homme?

Il s'éclipsa, ivre de colère et chercha sa femme dans tous le château. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé dans les appartements de Narcisse ce qui était déjà encourageant mais elle avait néanmoins disparue avec cet homme. Il traversait tous le château en furie.

Catherine avait du mal à marcher droit, elle était forcée de se reposer sur Narcisse pour avancer. Catherine se dit alors qu'elle avait définitivement abusé sur la boisson, elle ne se rapellait pas de la derniere fois ou elle avait été aussi ivre. Ils riaient tous deux aux éclats mais elle ne savait absolument plus pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre

-Merci, de m'avoir raccompagné

-L'une des meilleures soirées de ma etait Claude d'ailleurs?

-Bonne question

Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble et Narcisse, séduit, s'approcha d'elle doucement, regardant ses lèvres pulpeuses, hésitant. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser et par ses actions depuis le debut de sa soirée, la reine lui laissait penser qu'elle en avait aussi envie mais Narcisse se ravisa : coucher avec la reine de France, sous le toit de son mari alors qu'elle est totalement ivre et sans défenses ? C'était définitivement non.

Henri s'engouffra dans les appartements de la reine comme un fou.

-Catherine! Est il ici?

-Qui donc?

-Narcisse ,à votre avis!

-Non il est dans ses appartements. Et vous, n'êtes vous pas dans ceux de Diane?

-Vous ne me faites pas rire Catherine. Votre comportement de ce soir était indécent! Regardez vous, à moitié dénudée, imbibée d'alcool! Vous ressembliez à une prostituée, flirtant ouvertement avec ce noble de la cour!

-Et vous parlez en tant que expert en matière de catin. Cessez de me fatiguer Henri, j'avais assurément trop bu ce soir mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-Vous me manquez de respect devant la cour enfin! J'ai cru que vous alliez finir par inviter tous ces nobles dans votre lit ce soir! Les aguichant avec vos courbes affolantes dans ce vêtement et vos mimiques charmeuses! Vous n'avez pas le droit!

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Le regard noir. «Vous m'appartenez » Il fixa en déglutissant la courbe de ses seins qui se dessinait sous son nez. «Tous ceci m'appartient, j'en ai la propriété exclusive » Il observa ses lèvres pulpeuses rougies par l'alcool et la chaleur «Je fais de vous ce que je veux et ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous regarde pas que les autres peuvent le faire! » il s'approcha encore «Vous êtes là pour satisfaire le roi et non tous les nobles de la cour! ». Sa voix avait baissé d'un octave, Catherine savait ce que son époux avait à l'esprit, la regardant comme cela, le regard assombri, les pupilles dilatées et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Il l'attrapa violemment et la plaqua contre le mur. Verrouillant son bassin contre le sien et écrasant ses lèvres contre celle de sa femme.

«Henri, arrête toi tu veux» Il entendait sa demande mais après avoir passé des heures à l'imaginer avec d'autres, il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle lui appartenait. «Tu m'entends? Cesse cela! » Il plongeait son visage dans sa poitrine, enfonçant la preuve de son excitation contre le bas ventre de Catherine. Elle commencait vraiment a paniquer, que faisait il donc? «Henri! A quoi est ce que tu joue? Arrête ça! ». Elle était saoule, vacillante et il avait une telle force qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Lui aussi était imbibé d'alcool ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il continua, déchira sa robe et délaça son corset «Henri! », il continuait toujours, accédant a l'intimité de sa femme, sa femme qui devrait etre la personne dont il possédait le corps chaque jour mais qui était en réalité l'une des seules femmes dans ce monde qui ne se donnait pas à lui à sa guise. Ce temps était révolu. Il continua donc, l'ivresse le rendant sourd, criblant son corps de caresses ne se rendant même plus compte qu'elle le repoussait.

Catherine se réveilla avant le lever du jour, avec un mal de crâne terrible et un besoin urgent de sortir de cette chambre où elle s'était réveillée pratiquement nue avec Henri qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Se rappelant les événements de la veille, elle quitta hâtivement ses appartement pour prendre l'air dans le jardin, seule, regardant le jour se lever.

Elle était totalement déboussolée. L'alcool qu'elle avait bu en bien trop grande quantité la veille faisait qu'elle n'avait que des parties de souvenir, mais en réalité ses bribes dont elle se rappelait étaient bien suffisantes pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'aurait pas du boire en si grande quantité, elle n'aurait pas non plus du allumer ce seigneur Narcisse devant les yeux de son mari pour le tester. Mais bon dieu, Henri surtout, comment avait il pu faire cela? Il ne l'avait pas touchée depuis si longtemps, ne la regardait même pas malgré leur statut d'époux et ce soir là...il avait pris de force ce qu'elle avait décidé ne plus lui donner. Elle comprenait que son attitude avec Narcisse ait pu blesser l'ego d'Henri mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle violence à son égard. Toute les putains de France faisaient la queue devant son lit alors pourquoi avait il donc besoin de lui prendre à elle, contre son gré, ce que toutes voulaient lui donner?

Une chose était certaine, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerai.

L'ivresse et la colère ne justifiaient en rien son acte d'avoir brisé la promesse qu'il lui avait faite le jour de leur mariage de ne jamais la forcer.

Catherine avait cherché à fuir Henri toute la journée en partant à la recherche de Claude qui avait disparu hier au milieu de la soiree. Après plusieurs heures de recherche la jeune princesse avait finalement était retrouvée chez l'un de ses amants allemands qui logeait dans un château voisin. Claude avait dormi durant toute la route de retour, la tète posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, paisible, et Catherine était donc rentrée en carrosse avec sa fille, dans une bonne humeur assez appréciable quoique de courte durée selon la reine...

Il était tard, et en rentrant au château elle serait obligée à un moment donné de faire face au roi. Même si elle espérait que ce moment n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain car elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à parler.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller dormir lorsqu'on lui annonça que le roi demandait une réunion du conseil royal restreint. Catherine était en conflit intérieur. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de croiser son époux mais d'un autre côté, elle était la reine, pas une vulgaire petite femme sans importance qui se terre dans un trou et laisse tout le pouvoir qu'elle détient s'évaporer pour des histoires personnelles. Une fois de plus, la reine l'emporta sur la femme et elle se rhabilla rapidement pour rejoindre son mari et une poignée d'autres nobles dans la salle du conseil.

Tous étaient déjà réunis autour de la table ovale du conseil. Catherine entra, l'air royal, le menton levé et le regard sur, cachant merveilleusement bien son état psychologique actuel. Tous la saluèrent poliment alors qu'Henri la fixait, d'un regard mélangé de tristesse et d'admiration. Il commença, essayant de détourner les yeux de sa femme.

-Demain se tiendra l'élection du grand chancelier de France et étant donné que nous n'avons pas défini notre poulain, je vous ai convoqué à tous, malgré l'heure tardive.

-Le seigneur Narcisse n'est il plus notre candidat? questionna Lord Arys

-Disons que je ne suis pas sur, je doute sur sa...loyauté envers la couronne.

Catherine soupira mais se lâcha pas un mot.

-Et bien, si le roi le désire, nous pouvons toujours retarder le vote. Afin d'enquêter sur le seigneur Narcisse mais aussi de préparer d'éventuels autres candidats. proposa le seigneur Jouve.

-Parfait! intervint Catherine. Messieurs...

Elle les salua puis s'éclipsa. Henri se leva aussitôt, mettant fin à la réunion et se lança à sa poursuite dans le couloir.

-Catherine!

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face, l'air froid et détaché.

-Catherine, je souhaitais vous parler de hier soir...

Elle l'interrompit:

-Mon comportement durant cette soirée n'a pas été celui attendu d'une reine, cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela...mais d'après, quand nous avons...fait l'amour...

Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite, comment osait il?

-Fait l'amour? Vous appelez cela «faire l'amour»?!

Il baissa les yeux.

-Catherine je suis désolée, je suis vraiment..

-Un manipulateur égoïste et maladivement jaloux, qui est tellement possessif qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on puisse convoiter ses jouets, même ceux qu'il a laissé traîné dans une malle depuis des années!

-Catherine, s'il vous plaît, je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner mais entendez que je suis désolé de mes actes. J'étais saoul et en colère et...

-Je ne vous demande qu'une chose Henri, laissez moi tranquille, je vous en supplie...(les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux) s'il vous plaît, laissez moi seule.

Son regard était un mélange de tristesse et de colère, elle ne pouvait regarder son mari après tout ceci. Si seulement il connaissait la vérité à propos du monastère à Florence, il aurait compris et l'aurait laissé en paix, peut être même n'aurait il jamais fait ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille au soir...

Henri se sentait si mal. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'en repensant aux événements de la nuit. Comment avait il pu? Catherine et lui n'étaient plus intimes depuis longtemps déjà, ils s'étaient même détestés mais jamais dans sa vie il n'avais rompu la promesse qu'il avait fêté durant leur nuit de noce, que jamais il ne la forcerait à quoi que ce soit. Avant ce soir la, lui rappela sa conscience.

-Je vais vous laissez tranquille Catherine, vous ne serez pas forcer de me voir, à part pour les représentations publiques. Je vais partir rejoindre Diane à Paris dès demain.

-Merci.

-Prenez soin de vous Catherine.

Elle tourna les talons, une douleur si forte dans la poitrine, les larmes aux yeux et se faufila vers ses appartement espérant que personne ne la verrait dans cet état mais c'était sans compter sur le seigneur Narcisse qui lui faisait face dans le couloir.

-Votre majesté, vous allez bien?


	4. une alliance inattendue

-Votre majesté, vous allez bien?

Catherine continua à courir vers ses appartements sans lui répondre et ferma la porte rapidement mais le noble la suivit.

-Catherine?

Elle soupira

-Vous m'inquiétez, vous semblez dans tous vos états...

Catherine était troublée, pourquoi s'intéressait il autant à son état émotionnel? Elle était la, en larmes, à découvert devant cet homme qui ne semblait pas décidé à partir avant d'avoir une réponse, ce qui lui faisait peur

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux éviter cette conversation...

-N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes pour moi mais plutôt pour le poste de grand chancelier qui est sur le point de vous échapper mon ami!

Narcisse leva les yeux, surpris

-Pardon? M'échapper...? Mais pourquoi donc?

-Vous se semblez ne plus être dans les bonnes graces du roi...

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit penser à Catherine qu'il voyait tout à fait la raison de la soudaine hostilité de Henri envers lui.

-Oh, je vois... au passage votre tentative d'esquiver le sujet de vos larmes était très habile quoique insuffisante face à un homme comme quoi.

Catherine esquissa un rire

-Vous savez Narcisse vous pouvez encore obtenir ce poste de grand chancelier

-Je n'en doute pas, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour arriver à mes fins...

-Vous m'intriguez mon cher

-Est ce sage de parler meurtre et de manipulation devant la reine de France?

-Je suis une Médicis ne l'oubliez pas.

Il se rapprocha doucement

-Et l'aide d'une Médicis comme vous me serait précieuse...

Catherine déglutit... il voulait alors qu'elle l'aide à forcer la main au roi et au conseil?

-Vous seriez grand chancelier, et moi qu'aurai-je?

-À part la satisfaction d'avoir manipulé votre mari? (Il rit doucement) Vous aurez le grand chancelier de France comme allié dans vos combats. Entre nous qui voudrait de ce crétin de Lord Arys à ce poste?

Catherine sourit et attrapa deux verres de vin dont un qu'elle tendit à Narcisse.

-Puisse cette nouvelle alliance nous être à tout deux profitable!

Narcisse hocha la tête en avalant une gorgée les yeux fixés sur sa nouvelle alliée dans le crime. Cette nouvelle amitié serait fructueuse et pleine de surprise, il le sentait et il quitta la chambre de sa reine quelques minutes plus tard, impatient d'observer la tournure que prendraient les événements.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Henri était toujours à Paris, Narcisse aperçut Catherine dans les jardins, il l'interpella et elle se retourna, tout sourire

-Narcisse! Comment allez vous?

-Fort bien, je pensais justement à vous

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et il se reprit

-Je veux dire à notre alliance ... enfin au fait que nous devrions nous rencontrer pour préparer mon...ascension au poste de grand chancelier...

Elle attrapa son bras et ils commencèrent à marcher.

-En effet car le chemin est long- plaisanta elle.

-Je le sais, nous pourrions nous rencontrer ce soir dans mon bureau.

-Il y a la grande fête des moissons ce soir, la reine ne peut manquer sa propre soirée sans que cela ne soit suspect.

-Une fête? Je n'ai point été convié...

-Et bien vous l'êtes officiellement, par la reine de France, que voulez vous de plus?

Par contre mon cher Narcisse je dois maintenant partir me préparer...

-Et bien allez, mais réservez moi une danse, nous ne serons pas interrompus cette fois ci...

Il lui fit un sourire plein de malice et la laissa s'éclipser, partant de son côté pour se préparer à cette soirée.

Narcisse était à la fête depuis presque une heure mais aucune trace de Catherine, que pouvait donc bien elle faire? Il s'impatientait car il n'était venu à cette soirée parce qu'elle y serait, non pas dans le but jouer les hommes du monde en balançant des platitudes à des nobles pompeux et coincés qui étaient plus assommants qu'agréables. Mais que faisait elle donc?

Après près d'une heure et demi d'attente, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il passa tout d'abord par ses appartements, son bureau et l'infirmerie au cas où elle aurait été blessé sans qu'il ne l'apprenne mais il ne trouva rien. Mais que faisait elle? Elle était peut être avec un amant...non! Il réfléchis, où Catherine passait elle du temps? Dans sa chambre, dans les bois mais il était bien trop tard pour cela et... un éclair traversa son esprit... dans la salle de musique! Il traversa alors le château car la salle de musique se trouvait à l'opposé de l'infirmerie et arriva, presque essoufflé, pour tomber nez à nez avec une Catherine répétant ses gammes.


	5. liaison adultère

Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une Catherine répétant ses gammes.

-Votre piano est il donc de meilleure compagnie que moi?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux

-Narcisse?

-Prévenez moi la prochaine fois que vous séchez la fête...

-Je ne sèche pas la fête, je suis à l'avance alors j'en ai profité pour...mais...oh mon dieu je ne suis plus du tout à l'avance...je suis même... terriblement en retard!

Narcisse éclata de rire puis se mis à la regarder. Elle était vêtue tout de rouge, avec une robe si longue qu'elle traînait au sol, avec un haut lacée de rubans nacrés qui retenaient sa poitrine si serrée qu'elle devait avoir du mal à respirer. Il observait la manière si délicate donc les fils étaient noués entre eux et se demandait si ces rubans seraient difficiles à dénouer... mais grand dieu pourquoi pensait il donc a dénouer sa robe?!

Il réalisa qu'il la fixait avec un regard lubrique et essaya de se calmer, il ne devait pas faire n'importe quoi; c'était la reine, la femme du roi de France, quoique en réalité cette idée l'excitait plus qu'elle ne le calmait.

Catherine, prise au dépourvu de se faire ainsi toisée s'exclama

-Je devrais rejoindre la fête!

-L'ambiance n'y est pas folle; rétorqua Narcisse

Il continua à la regarder, s'approchant petit à petit... Il la regardait dans les yeux et Catherine voyait son regard changer: son petit regard amusé et lubrique avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus profond, ses pupilles étaient dilatées comme celles d'un fauve s'approchant de sa proie et Catherine avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme car sa lèvre inférieure tremblait de désir, elle haletait maintenant:

-Nous...devrions y aller, vous vous souvenez que... vous deviez me faire danser?

Narcisse continua à s'approcher doucement

-Je pense soudainement à un autre genre de danse...

Il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se laissant submerger par leur désir partagé, laissant leur lèvres danser ensemble, il la plaqua alors doucement sur le piano et l'allongea pour avoir accès à son corps, s'appuyant contre elle, pressant son membre durci entre ses cuisses pour lui montrer son excitation et elle se laissa faire, gémissant doucement au contact de son amant.

Il ne pouvait attendre de la déshabiller donc déchira voilement sa robe, se donnant accès plein à son corps qu'il avait imaginé tant de fois sous ses mains.

Elle, le déshabilla rapidement de ses doigts fins qu'elle glissa ensuite autour de son membre afin de lui montrer qui dirigeait ce petit jeu mais alors qu'il avait du mal à rester conscient lorsqu'elle commença à l'entourer de sa bouche il s'écria

-Oh Catherine, si tu ne veux pas que je...Oh...arrête cela immédiatement!

Il la saisit alors par les cheveux et la maintenit allongée alors qu'il écartait ses cuisses pour s'occuper de son cas. Il laissa sa langue courir à l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis Catherine gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il lécha soudainement son intimité, titillant son clitoris de plus en plus rapidement tout en malaxant ses seins de sa main ...

-Tu vas devoir me supplier Catherine...

Elle couvrait sa bouche de sa main afin d'empêcher ses gémissements de s'entendre à 3km à la ronde mais se sentait proche de la délivrance, elle haleta :

-Vas y! Viens en moi... Narcisse!

Il s'exécuta et sans prévenir la pénétra d'un coup sec, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise. Et, tandis qu'il donnait des coups de reins en elle, de plus en plus vite, elle se sentait partir, entrecoupant ses gémissements de jurons marmonnés en Italien. Et ensemble, dans une parfaite synchronisation, mélangeant leur souffles, ils s'écroulèrent.

Catherine sortit de la salle de musique en premier, après avoir attendu que sa dame de compagnie lui apporte une robe, la sienne étant totalement déchirée...

Elle était totalement satisfaite quoique troublée: avait elle vraiment laissé ce noble, connu de tous pour son tempérament manipulateur, la prendre sur son piano dans la salle de musique royale? Après tout, elle restait prudente, c'était un excellent amant mais elle ne lui accordait pas sa confiance pour autant.

Cet acte sexuel en soi ne lui donnait pas plus de pouvoir sur elle, tant qu'elle restait sur ses gardes. Il pourrait toujours courir tout raconter à Henri mais dans cette situation, sa tête a lui, en tant qu'amant roulerait sur le sol de la salle du trône avant même que Catherine n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Elle alla donc se coucher, satisfaite.

Cela faisait presque un mois que Henri avait quitté le château.

Lorsqu'il était parti, Catherine pensait qu'il reviendrai quelques jours plus tard mais il ne plaisantait apparement pas quand il avait déclaré qu'il lui laisserait de l'espace. Elle avait pensé à lui envoyer une lettre pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il reste à Paris aussi longtemps mais elle s'était ravisé, ne voulant pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle se languissait de son retour. En réalité le fait qu'il soit loin du château lui rendait la vie un peu plus compliqué. Henri gérait les affaires par son émissaire mais Catherine était obligée d'assister à toutes les réunions et d'accueillir tous les invités à la cour. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas laisser un «représentant du roi » accueillir les gens important, et pour cause, cela serait leur faire offense. Heureusement, après ses très longues journées de travail, ou même pendant, elle rencontrait le seigneur Narcisse dans ses chambres (en réalité un peu partout dans le château) et prenait du plaisir avec lui.

Une petite liaison sans contraintes. Juste du sexe. Cela était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, recevoir de l'attention d'un homme, du plaisir, se sentir belle et désirée mais sans les contraintes du couple ou du mariage. Une simple liaison secrète sans sentiments ni attaches. C'était parfait.

Elle dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit de grand coup frappés à sa porte, puis des exclamations de ses gardes. Elle se leva, à moitié endormie et ouvrit la porte avec énervement:

-Que se passe il ici? Quelles sont les têtes qui doivent tomber pour avoir perturbé ma nuit?

Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Narcisse, retenu par ses gardes. «Votre majesté, nous avons essayé de lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas entrer car vous dormiez mais... » Catherine l'interrompit d'un geste de sa main et soupira «Mais il est très persévérant, je vois... entrez Narcisse, maintenant que je suis réveillée... »

Elle avait au début pensé qu'il était là en tant qu'amant fougueux qui voulait s'adonner de nouveaux à leurs petit jeux réguliers mais l'air soucieux qu'il arborait commença à lui laisser croire que la raison qui l'amenait n'avait rien de sexuelle, ou même de joyeuse.

-Que se passe il d'assez important pour me réveiller en pleine nuit?

-Et bien nous avons un problème Catherine, un très sérieux problème.

Elle ouvra de grand yeux, il lui faisait peur, qu'attendait il pour cracher le morceau?

-J'attend la suite Stéphane!

-Vous vous rappelez de notre première fois ensemble? (Elle fit un petit sourire disant qu'elle se rappelait très bien) Et bien en sortant de cette salle de musique, un homme était posté en face et attendait. Je n'y avais pas particulièrement fait attention pendant qu'il attendait juste pour jouer de la musique mais j'avais été intrigué car quand j'en été sorti, il n'était pas entré pour utiliser la salle de musique... après m'avoir vu, il était juste parti.

Catherine le regarda, incompréhensive

-Un homme n'a finalement pas utilisé la salle de musique? En quoi est ce...

Il la coupa

-Attendez la suite. Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque nous nous promenions dans les jardins, ce même homme était juste derrière nous et au fil des semaines suivantes j'ai eu l'impression que partout où nous étions...il y était aussi. Je me disais qu'il devais s'agir d'un homme admiratif de sa reine qui n'osait pas lui parler...

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe. «un homme qui n'osait pas me parler? Et qui me suivait partout? » elle retenait un rire.

-Je sais, ça semble idiot. Bref, j'étais intrigué par ce garçon mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention sauf que tout a l'heure, lorsque nous nous sommes vus...vous savez...dans la cave à vin, vous veniez de partir au moment où je me suis aperçu que cet homme était caché derrière un tonneau...

Catherine sursauta de surprise.

-Un homme nous observait dans cette cave?

Elle se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé entre les bouteilles et tonneaux et commença à paniquer...

-Vous pensez à un fanatique? Suis-je en danger selon vous?

-Attendez la suite Catherine...

je l'ai donc questionné sur la raison pour laquelle il était là et il m'a sorti une vague histoire de bouteille de vin qu'il cherchait et qu'il s'était endormi dans la cave...bref je n'ai pas cru une seconde à cette histoire mais j'ai remarqué il avait un fort accent italien...

Catherine écoutait attentivement, cherchant à comprendre le lien entre tout cela.

-Je me tournait la tête dans tous les sens et réfléchissait à pourquoi nous observait il... et... pour avoir une réponse (il lança à Catherine un regard empli de honte) et bien je l'ai torturé...

-Oui, c'est tout naturel, s'exclama elle

-Heureux que nous soyons d'accord

-Qu'en avez vous tiré?

-Justement...rien du tout. Il n'a pas parlé malgré ma torture qui, je vous l'assure, n'était pas vraiment douce. Ce silence, en réalité, nous en dit beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne le pensais...

-C'est un homme entraîné...un soldat mercenaire ou un espion militaire!

Une se regardèrent avec un sourire commun.

-Exactement. J'ai donc rassemblé les pièces: un espion/ mercenaire, nous qui sommes suivis et un accent italien.

Il la regarda, attendant qu'elle fasse la même conclusion qu'il avait faite une heure auparavant.

Son regard changea brusquement, ses yeux avant plein de réflexion s'étaient soudainement emplis d'une vague de peur. Elle s'empressa de demander

-L'avez vous mis nu durant ou après la torture?

Ils avaient donc pensé à la même chose.

-Oui Catherine, et avant que tu ne le demandes, oui, il était émasculé.

Son teint devint pâle et elle s'assit doucement, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle allait gérer cette situation.

Il y a près de 15ans, après des combats en Italie, vers Rome, son mari le roi de France était rentré avec une petite troupe de 10 hommes qui lui devaient la vie. Des espions mercenaires. Ces hommes lui vouaient une grande loyauté mais pour s'assurer que leur seule préoccupation dans la vie serait de le servir, sans être distraits (notamment par l'escadron volant de Catherine) il les avait faits castrer. Depuis, il se servait de ces hommes comme espions. Il en avait partout, infiltrés dans les châteaux de ses ennemis et étant italiens, personne ne pouvait soupçonner leur lien avec le roi de France. Leur existence était un secret bien gardé et Catherine ignorait comment Narcisse en avait connaissance mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation.

Son mari savait, ou du moins saurait très bientôt, premièrement qu'elle couchait avec Narcisse et deuxièmement, qu'elle complotait dans son dos pour donner à son amant la seconde place la plus importante du pays.

Deux têtes allaient tomber.


	6. que les têtes tombent

Le lendemain, Catherine et Narcisse avaient passé toute la nuit à chercher une idée de secours mais la seule chose qui était ressortie de cette nuit de planification était des cernes. Ils avaient exploré toutes les possibilitées mais aucune n'était parfaite pour eux. Ils étaient allongés au sol, les vetements froissés, se tournant la tete dans tous les sens :

-Le jour va se lever Narcisse...prenons les choses par étapes, la première étant d'exécuter cet espion

-Non, je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela ne fera que précipiter les choses. Henri rentrera au château en apprenant sa mort et tout s'aggravera! De toute facon, mort ou vivant, en tant qu'espion entrainé, il n'est pas le seul à détenir l'infomation...

-Et bien nous tuerons tout ceux qui savent quoi que ce soit !

Narcisse soupira, se massant doucement les tempes

-Soyez rationnelle...vous allez déjà etre accusée d'adultère, est ce sage d'ajouter le meurtre d'un des meilleurs espions de la couronne à ceux pour quoi Henri peut vous punir ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Personnelement je pense surtout au moment ou cet homme va se retrouver à témoigner des moments les plus intimes et...détaillés de notre...liaison devant toute la cour, mes enfants inclus dans les spectateurs !

Narcisse s'approcha d'elle doucement, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort mais elle le repoussa d'un geste.

Elle n'était pas une faible petite femme et ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. La présence de cet homme, leur proximité la chamboulait. Mais apres tout n'était-ce pas les evenements qui les avaient rapprochés contre leur gré? Du moins c'est ce dont elle se persuadait.

Elle renvoya Narcisse en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait de la mort de l'espion.

Quelques mensonges et manipulations plus tard, cet homme était mort.

La situation cependant n'était pas superbe pour autant car l'enquete approfondie de Narcisse avait confirmé que des missives étaient parties la veille direction Paris et l'on pouvait en déduire leur contenu. Mais pas de témoin, pas de preuve.

Catherine était dans la salle du trône discutant économie avec lord Myris lorsque le son des trompettes retentit. Le roi était de retour au château.

Tous préfèrent place, Catherine et ses enfants au premier rang, le conseil royal en deuxième ligne et les nobles, eux, attendaient derrière lorsque Henri descendit de son attelage. Catherine fut surprise, il n'était pas avec Diane, ce qui était fort étonnant car, connaissant la favorite, Catherine s'attendait à ce qu'elle accoure en apprenant que la reine pouvait être punie pour adultère, dégagée du paysage, lui laissant ainsi Henri à elle seule.

Henri descendit d'un pas sûr, s'avançant vers ses enfants à qui il adressa un sourire mais quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa femme, son regard devint différent...un mélange de regrets et de tristesse, là où Catherine s'attendait à lire la colère.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, avec précaution comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer et approcha sa bouche de son oreille, donnant l'impression à la cour qu'il lui déposait un baiser mais il chuchota «Catherine, retrouvez-moi quand je me serai installé, je veux vous parler »

Le regardant d'un œil surpris elle hocha doucement la tête pour acquiescer.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Il ne semblait pas si hors de lui en fin de compte, ou alors peut être attendait il d'être seul à seul pour exploser? Oui évidemment, c'était cela, il ne voulait sûrement pas que la cour se doute que le roi de France n'était pas capable de tenir sa chienne de femme Médicis en laisse...

Une heure plus tard, elle se décida à le rejoindre dans ses appartements. Elle le trouva assis à son bureau levant les yeux vers elle:

-Catherine

-Henri

Ils se regardèrent et un léger froid s'installa

Henri regardait sa femme, elle était droite, très royale attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Catherine, je...euh...j'espère que je ne suis pas rentré trop tôt pour vous...c'est que... en réalité je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais censé rester loin pour que cela vous convienne donc...

-Voys auriez pu revenir plus tôt, mais je ne vous ai rien dit car je pensais que vous ne reveniez pas car vous vous amusiez bien à Paris avec Diane...

-Avec Diane? Diane est partie à Rome deux jours à près mon arrivée

-Oh...

Elle était debout devant le bureau et le regardait dans l'attente de la suite. Pourquoi était elle donc autant sur la défensive? Était-ce toujours à cause de...l'incident d'i mois? Après tout pourquoi cela le surprenait il? leur relation n'avait jamais été pleine d'amour et de confiance...

Catherine observait Henri, se demandant pourquoi ne lui hurlait-il pas dessus, l'accusant d'être une putain ou une traînée adultère. Elle pensa qu'il ne savait sûrement pas qu'elle était au courant qu'il savait pour sa liaison, peut être attendait-il pour voir si elle lui en parlerait...

Ou peut être était-ce encore l'un de ses plans tordus pour l'humilier encore plus.

Elle était fatiguée de tout ça...vraiment elle en avait marre:

-Écoutez Henri, je sais pourquoi je suis là! Si vous voulez me faire décapiter pour adultère ou m'humilier devant toute la cour, bien faites-le! Si vous voulez utiliser les informations de votre satané espion pour décrocher ma tête de mes épaules, dites-le!

Elle était ivre de peur, de colère à la fois et de fatigue, fatiguée de cacher ses secrets, de mentir à la cour, à son mari, à son amant, à ses enfants! Elle continua sans reprendre son souffle:

-Faites-le Henri! Faites-le! Allez-y tuez moi je sais que vous en rêvez depuis des années, de vous débarrassez de votre femme froide et sans cœur, allez-y faites-le, découpez moi en morceaux si ça vous chante

Elle s'arrêta, elle n'avait plus de souffle à présent...Elle respirait fort, haletante et Henri la regardait, incompréhensif:

-Catherine...qu'est ce qui...?

Que disait elle la? Pourquoi parlait-elle d'être décapitée? Avait elle bien parlé d'adultère? Et pourquoi parlait elle donc d'un espion? Ses espions étaient tous à l'étranger...à part celui qui...

Il se leva brusquement, faisant le lien. Il n'avait qu'un espion à la cour, qui était chargé de surveiller Narcisse pour voir s'il était fidèle à la couronne, et...cet espion venait d'être tué... L'avait elle tué? Tué parce qu'il avait decouvert que...

Adultère? non impossible... Et elle croyait qu'il était de retour pour l'exécuter?

Catherine voyait son mari, le regard incompréhensif...il ne savait donc pas?

Henri ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta avant et ferma doucement les yeux, comme pour essayer de réaliser. Maintenant il avait compris.

-Catherine...dites moi que, au nom de tout les dieux dites moi que ce n'est pas...

Il la toisa du regard et quitta sa chambre sans rien dire, la laissant seule à l'intérieur et hurlant aux gardes dans le couloir en passant «qu'on me prépare lord Narcisse pour l'écartèlement »


	7. violence et douleur

Catherine réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. L'expression affichée sur le visage de son mari lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il avait semblé si déçu...si déçu d'elle, si brisé.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, cherchant Henri...elle croisa alors sa dame Charlotte «Charlotte! Va voir Lord Narcisse! Ne t'arrête pas en chemin, cours, passe par les passages secrets pour aller plus vite et dis lui de ma part de quitter le château immédiatement car Henri sait.»

La jeune femme la regarda perplexe

-Henri sait quoi votre Majesté?

La reine s'énerva:

-Que fais-tu encore là à poser des questions?! Cours! Il comprendra!

Soucieuse elle arpenta le château à la recherche de son mari.

Elle le trouva finalement à l'extérieur, seul, dans la cour centrale au milieu des jardins. Le sol était jonché de débris de marbres et d'ivoire et Henri, comme un fou, se saisissait de chaque statuette ou pot de fleur qui lui tombait sous la main et les brisaient les uns après les autres. Il était là, le regard dans le vide et les mains en sang ,coupées par les éclats.

Catherine s'approcha doucement, cela lui faisait si mal de le voir dans cet état à cause d'elle.

-Henri...s'il vous plaît...

Il se retourna brusquement, réalisant que sa femme l'observait.

-Si vous êtes venue plaider la cause de l'homme qui vous a baisée sous mon propre toit, abstenez-vous Catherine!

Elle baissa les yeux, il avait le droit d'être en colère. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais son mari l'en empêcha:

-Ce fils de putain va être exécuté comme un chien pour avoir posé ses mains sur vous et je peux vous assurer que les cris qu'il a entendu sortir de votre bouche alors qu'il vous faisait jouir sont incomparable à ceux qu'il va pousser lorsque je le ferai écarteler à petit feu devant vos yeux!

Le regard de Catherine était plongé dans le sien, le prévenant de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses propos. Mais il était complètement ivre de colère, riant amèrement alors qu'il continuait:

-Vous avez aimé ses mains contre vous? Vous avez pris du plaisir, hein, à le sentir en vous, écartant vos cuisses tout les jours, dans mon château! Vous baisant comme l'espèce de...

Elle le coupa, hurlant:

-Il suffit Henri! Que voulez vous entendre, que oui j'ai pris du plaisir au lit avec un autre?

Il la fixa, le souffle coupé par l'audace de sa réponse. Avait-elle conscience qu'il pourrait la faire exécuter sur le champ?

Elle continua, plus calmement, s'approcha de lui à petits pas:

-Henri, vous avez le droit d'être en colère, mais, cessez d'être aussi irrespectueux dans vos paroles.

-Vous avez commis un adultère!

-Et pas vous? Ne couchez vous pas dans votre lit toutes les femmes ,d'une beauté suffisante, que vous croisez?

-C'est totalement différent.

-Parce que vous êtes un homme?

-Parce que vous êtes MA femme et cela signifie que vous m'appartenez! Ce n'est absolument pas personnel.

Catherine retint un rire moqueur

-Pas personnel?

-Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque...amour entre nous.

C'était toujours difficile pour elle de l'entendre dire cela...

-C'est donc une histoire d'ego masculin. Vous m'expliquez qu'il y a deux mois, après cette fête, tout ce qui s'est passé c'était une histoire d'ego? Que vous êtes actuellement ici dans ce jardin ravagé, les mains en sang, me rabaissant au rang de prostitué le tout juste pour une histoire d'ego?!

-Ne retournez pas la situation Catherine! Vous m'avez trompé! Rien ne reste secret a la Cour de France! Je vais me retrouver ridiculisé auprès des nobles qui vont me voir comme celui qui est incapable de satisfaire sa reine!

-N'est ce pas le cas?

Le regard lancé par Henri fut des plus meurtriers. Alors qu'il semblait un peu calmé, il enchaîna, avec pour but de la blesser comme jamais auparavant.

-En théorie je me fiche que vous invitiez tout les nobles de la cour dans votre lit! Cela me dispensera de cette corvée maritale des plus pénibles que je prie pour éviter!

Catherine accusa le coup, elle savait qu'il disait ça pour la toucher mais ce n'était pas facile à entendre pour autant.

Mais Henri n'en avait pas fini avec elle

-Oh, mais y'en a t'il eu d'autre qui vous sont passé dessus durant notre mariage? Peut être même avant... j'ai entendu parler par Diane de rumeurs sur une histoire de soldats à Florence...

Il était satisfait de lui de s'être rappelé de ces vieux commérages ridicules qui circulaient sur sa femme il y a très longtemps. Mais, à la vue du visage décomposé de Catherine en entendant ses mots, il s'arrêta.

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle rien? Sa langue acérée n'avait elle rien à ajouter?

Elle l'observait, l'air choqué. La bouche entrouverte, sachant ce à quoi elle s'exposait si elle répondait à ces paroles. Elle était obligée.

-Vous avez raison Henri je suis la pire des femmes! Une vraie putain... qui vous as trompé et menti durant la nuit de noces en omettant de déclarer qu'elle s'était faite passé dessus par 5 soldats les uns après les autres! J'avais 8 ans vous voyez donc la sale petite Médicis était une putain précoce!

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la transe de son monologue et leva la tête, attendant la réaction de son mari, il la regardait avec une sorte de pitié et c'était tout ce dont elle ne voulait pas. Une reine inspire la crainte, le respect mais certainement pas la pitié.

Henri, lui était sous le choc de ces mots.

Disait-elle ça pour l'énerver? Non certainement pas. Oh mon dieu mais jamais il n'aurais évoqué ces rumeurs s'il avait su que...

Et, il y a deux mois quand il avait...oh par tous les dieux!

-Catherine je...je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ça, si seulement j'avais su que...jamais..

-Je vous en prie Henri. (Elle riait presque) Qu'allez-vous donc faire maintenant? Me decapiter pour ne pas avoir été vierge au mariage?

-Catherine je ne comptais pas vous tuer pour l'adultère et encore moins pour cela!

Elle tomba doucement, s'asseyant par terre, au milieu des débris.

Henri s'installa à ses côtés, regardant autour d'eux. Il semblait qu'un séisme venait de passer dans ce jardin, tout comme dans leur têtes et leur cœur.

Tous les deux tremblaient presque, d'un mélange de peur, de colère, de tristesse. De douleur en somme.

-Catherine, allez dormir. Je m'occuperai de Narcisse demain. Il me semble que nous avons tous les deux notre dose de révélations et de douleurs pour le moment. Reposez-vous.

Elle hocha la tête, parler de tout cela l'avait remué. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi vulnérable devant lui. Ni personne.

-Bonne nuit Henri.


	8. le tournoi

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Catherine se réveilla. Elle s'était bien reposée après les nombreuses émotions de la veille mais savait qu'elle aurait besoin de force pour affronter cette journée.

Henri, lui, était déjà dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, incapable de se sortir de la tête tout ce qu'il avait appris. En apprenant que sa femme était sortie de son lit, il quitta son bureau pour la rejoindre.

Il la trouva dans finalement dans la salle du trône. Royale, elle se tenait droite, le menton levé et l'air assuré comme si les quelques instants où elle avait fait tomber le masque et montré sa douleur étaient oubliés. Henri était si admiratif de sa femme, si forte, inébranlable, il l'admirait tellement pour cela même si il ne lui dirait jamais.

-Ma reine, puis-je vous parler un instant?

Elle acquiesça et attrapa son bras s'éloignant des nobles présents. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants, se rappelant que tout les mots prononcés avaient tant de répercussions douloureuses. Henri commença:

-J'ai décidé de ne pas vous poursuivre en justice pour adultère, quand à votre...(il ferma les yeux) Narcisse a fui le château, sûrement sur vos conseils..

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il la stoppa:

-Je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire?

Il la dévisagea

-Concernant?

-Concernant le seigneur Narcisse...je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre pardon mais j'imagine que cela ne s'applique que à moi...Or, il se trouve que vous ne pouvez pas faire exécuter l'un des plus grands nobles de ce pays sans procès, ni preuve.

-En effet, c'est le problème qui se pose à moi. J'ai pensé à faire un procès mais je n'ai rien contre lui sauf les preuves de...

-Liaison. Et si vous décidez de me garder en vie tout en révélant au monde ma liaison, vous passerez pour un faible idiot.

Catherine comprit, au regard de son mari, que le mieux aurait été qu'elle se taise sachant qu'elle était la cause de tout ceci.

-Votre perspicacité est admirable. Peut être avez vous une suggestion concernant la manière dont je pourrais faire tuer votre amant?

La phrase sonna plus amère dite à voix haute que ce qu'Henri avait imaginé mais entendre sa femme parler des problèmes liés à l'exécution de Narcisse comme si elle n'était pas la cause de tout ce cirque l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il continua:

-En vérité je ne vais pas le tuer. Du moins pas pour l'instant car cela m'est impossible mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai d'autres idées pour remettre ce lord à sa place...

-Henri, je ne voudrais pas outrepasser mes droits de parole mais, s'il vous plaît, ne jouez pas l'enfant!

Il la dévisagea, rapprochant son visage du sien et chuchota «j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu avec votre putain d'amant, et si j'en ai envie, je le ferai ne vous en déplaise »

Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le souffle de Catherine s'accélérait inévitablement et une vague de chaleur se répandait dans son corps alors que son mari appuyait son regard sur elle. Il saisit l'une de ses mèches dorées qu'il tourna quelques instants autour de son index puis se recula brusquement se retournant et s'élançant dans le couloir sans dire un mot.

Catherine passa sa matinée avec ses enfants, Charles et Henri puis déjeuna dans les jardins avec sa fille Claude et Marie Stuart. Toutes les trois commençaient à se mettre d'accord sur la nécessité, ou non, de porter un corset avec des armatures lorsque Charlotte, sa dame de compagnie arriva avec un message.

-Mesdames, le roi de France vous convie au tournoi de cet après-midi.

Depuis quand les tournois se faisaient ils sans l'aval de la Reine...

-Un tournoi? Puis-je savoir en quel honneur?

-Et bien je ne le sais pas vraiment mais le roi a demandé au seigneur lord Narcisse de l'affronter et celui ci a accepté

-Narcisse? Je veux dire...le seigneur Narcisse est ici?

-Oui. Les hommes du roi sont arrivés avec lui dans la matinée.

Claude se leva, soupirant:

-Depuis quand le roi s'amuse il a combattre des nobles dans des tournois?

-Je n'en sais rien ma fille, je vais allez l'en dissuader de ce pas

-L'en dissuader? (Elle gloussa) Mon père n'a qu'à affronter ce noble qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire! Nous allons rire un peu, de voir le roi de France essayer de ne pas paraître ridicule face à l'un de ses sujets!

Catherine lâcha un rire, peut convaincant certes, mais qui ferait l'affaire aux yeux de Claude. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de rire. Rire était l'avant dernière chose dont elle avait envie, la dernière étant d'assister à un combat de coq public entre son mari et son...amant.

En arrivant sur les lieux du tournoi, elle fut sous le choc du nombre de spectateurs présents. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le roi joutait, encore moins contre un adversaire de si haut rang réputé pour être excellent en tournoi.

Elle s'assit à sa place de Reine de France, côte à côte avec Marie et François.

Elle, elle attendait de voir si les événements allaient tourner aussi mal qu'elle se l'imaginait.

Narcisse fit son entrée en premier, vêtu d'une armure flamboyante ornée de l'emblème rouge et jaune de sa maison, il se tenait le dos droit, l'air sur de lui, comme un homme qui n'a aucunement peur de son roi. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il courbe l'échine.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Catherine, il soutint son regard comme pour montrer sa détermination. Ignorant les yeux plein d'excuses et de regrets de sa reine.

Il eut le droit à quelques minutes d'encouragements et d'acclamation avant qu'Henri ne débarque. Il portait son arumure royale, qui était décorée de trois Fleurs de Lys sur la poitrine. Le public scanda le nom de son monarque avec une telle ferveur que la reine se sentit presque mal pour Narcisse qu'Henri avait officiellement comme but de ridiculiser.

Mais il semblait qu'elle devait s'habituer à voir Narcisse souffrir, maintenant qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Chacun pris place sur sa monture et Henri s'approcha du gradin royal, saisissant la lance et la disposant juste sous le nez de sa femme. Le regard fixé sur elle.

-Ma chère épouse, puis-je porter vos faveurs?

Un silence se répandit dans la horde de spectateurs. Le roi n'avait jamais porté les faveurs de la reine. Une jolie femme de la cour, ou Diane de Poitiers lorsqu'elle était présente avait toujours cet honneur.

De plus, Catherine fixait son mari, ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Ce pouvait elle qu'elle refuse? En théorie c'était possible.

Les gens de la cour raffolaient de ce genre de moments, Catherine le savait mais elle ne mettait pas un suspens volontaire pour autant. Elle était juste surprise. Quoique après tout, Henri était bien obligé de porter ses faveurs s'il ne voulait pas que Narcisse le combatte en portant les faveurs de sa femme. Ce dont le seigneur aurait été tout à fait capable...

Elle détacha alors un ruban qui lui servait de cache ceinture et le noua autour de la lance d'Henri, sous les regards soulagés des spectateurs. Mais tout en faisant cela, ce n'est pas son mari qu'elle regardait, mais Narcisse, qui la fusillait du regard plus qu'il ne l'était possible en public.

Alors qu'Henri s'éloignait au pas. Mary dévisagea Catherine et Francis chuchota:

-A quoi joue-il?

-Nous nous posons la même question mon fils...

Henri attendait que Narcisse demande les faveurs d'une femme pour commencer la joute. Ce fils de catin avait il donc besoin de tant de temps pour choisir une putain qui trouverait grâce à ses yeux?

-Et bien, seigneur Narcisse, aucune des dames présentes ici ne sont à votre goût?

A part ma femme, se retint il d'ajouter.

-Je n'ai besoin des faveurs de personne, Votre majesté. J'ai assez confiance en moi pour ne pas avoir nécessité de la confiance d'une autre personne. Enfin, chacun sa manière de penser...

Le roi lui lança un regard assassin.

C'était définitif. Catherine pouvait sentir tellement d'animosité, les choses allaient mal tourner.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que les deux hommes enchaînaient les attaques, aucun des deux ne se laissant dominer par l'autre. Une tension commençait à se faire ressentir dans les tribunes car tout le monde ressentait qu'un conflit existait entre le roi et le noble.

Mary approcha son visage de celui de Catherine:

-Existe-il un conflit entre le roi et cet homme dont je n'ai pas connaissance?

-Pourquoi donc?

-Je ne sais pas...tout cela semble...très personnel...

-Égo d'hommes vous savez...

-Évidemment

La reine d'Ecosse ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue...

Henri commençait à s'énerver, car il pensait mettre à terre son adversaire plus facilement que cela. Mais, petit à petit, Narcisse semblait de plus en plus fébrile.

Catherine suivait le combat avec attention, ne sachant pas vraiment pour qui elle retenait son souffle. Elle voyait Narcisse faiblir, mais lutter, ce qui l'impressionnait. En réalité c'était un merveilleux jouteur, l'un des seuls homme en France qui pouvait donner tant de difficultés au roi. Mais quand la lance d'Henri percuta violemment l'épaule de son adversaire qui tomba de son cheval, roulant par terre sur plusieurs mètres, à première vue inconscient, Catherine plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'horreur.

Elle bondit de son siège, prête à courir sur terrain pour voir si le Lord allait bien mais Marie la retint alors fermement par bras, «Catherine, ce serait idiot de faire cela, vraiment idiot » et à ses mots Catherine se rassit doucement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les tribunes se vidaient, la reine partit avec hâte vers la tente d'infirmerie du tournoi, elle courait presque, cherchant Narcisse.

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

Henri se tenait juste derrière elle, le regard amusé.


	9. sacrifices

Henri se tenait juste derrière elle, le regard amusé.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot immature et ridicule Henri!

-Surveillez vos paroles ma chère! Vous avez simplement assisté aujourd'hui à la preuve de ma supériorité certaine.

Elle avança de quelques pas, lui faisant désormais face, le regard plein de colère

-Votre capacité à manier une lance ne vous fait en rien supérieur à lui! En vérité, à mes yeux, il est supérieur à vous en bien des points!

Henri la fixait, parlait-elle là de sexe? Rien que la possibilité que ce soit ce qu'elle sous-entendait lui faisait serrer les poings

Mais Catherine, continua son monologue

-Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, à cause de vos idioties! Vous auriez dû vous estimez heureux que quelqu'un rende heureuse votre femme comme vous n'avez jamais su le faire!

La rendre heureuse? Ce Narcisse la rendait heureuse?

-Vous me disiez que ce n'était pas personnel! En quoi n'est ce pas personnel de me forcer à assister, avec toute la cour, à tout ceci?

Catherine était inarretable, ne retenant pratiquement pas son souffle, continuant à incendier son mari. Ses yeux noisette plein de colère, se remplissait de larmes

-Quel est votre but? Que je sois aussi seule et malheureuse que Dieu le permet? Vous, vous avez l'amour de Diane, les femmes, le plaisir, ne pouvez-vous pas concevoir que, n'ayant pas votre attention, j'ai besoin de celle de quelqu'un d'autre?

Elle pleurait presque maintenant

-Qu'importe...je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous parle de ça...nous ne comprenez évidemment pas!

Elle commença à le contourner. Repartant à la recherche de Narcisse. Mais il hurla

-Catherine!

Le dos tourné, elle l'ignorait

-Catherine!

Bientôt elle avait tourné dans un box de soins et disparu.

Narcisse était allongé sur un brancard dans un box, seul, le médecin avait pansé ses blessures et lui avait conseillé de se reposer en attendant qu'on le ramène au château. Évidemment il ne pouvait pas dormir, ce fut donc pour lui une bonne surprise de voir Catherine débarquer:

-Narcisse! Oh mon dieu vous êtes dans un état...

-Pitoyable? (Il rit doucement)

-Meilleur que ce à quoi je m'attendais après cette chute terrible!

Narcisse observait son visage essayant de déceler ce qui s'y lisait. Ses yeux étaient baissés, elle semblait détruite.

-Catherine...

-Laissez moi parler s'il vous plaît, je suis tellement désolée si j'avais su que notre liaison...allait...jamais je...

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la stopper: «Je le sais, je suis un grand garçon vous savez, je l'ai fait parce que je mourrais d'envie de le faire, je connaissais les risques. »

Elle resta là, quelques minutes, lui tenant la main. N'ayant plus rien à dire.

Après quelques temps, elle se leva, lissant sa robe de ses petites mains:

-Au revoir Narcisse

Elle ouvrait le rideau pour sortir lorsqu'il ajouta doucement:

-Cela me désole qu'il n'arrive pas à voir en toi ce qui me saute aux yeux...prends soin de toi Catherine.

En sortant, elle manqua de percuter un garde royal qui s'empressa de s'excuser avant de déclarer: «Reine Catherine, suivez-moi, le roi veut que vous partagiez son carrosse pour le chemin du retour »

Elle eut du mal à étouffer un rire:

-Et bien dites lui que je ne le veux pas!

-Il a précisé que c'était un ordre...

Forcée de constater que son mari avait plus de pouvoir qu'elle, elle se retrouva à entrer dans le carrosse d'Henri.

Tout le trajet se déroula dans un silence glacial. Catherine regardait par la fenêtre tandis que son mari attendait qu'elle proteste, crie ou fasse quoique ce soit de constructif. Il commença finalement:

-Catherine?

Elle continuait à regarder l'horizon

-Catherine?...Catherine bon sang as-tu perdu la parole?

-Tu peux me forcer à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à te parler

Cette femme le rendrais fou.

-Bien. Écoute moi alors. J'ai réfléchis à la...situation et je ne veux pas rentrer dans une guerre puérile avec toi.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse mais elle restait immobile, à l'écouter.

-Je vais laisser Narcisse tranquille mais tu ne dois plus jamais lui parler, lui écrire ou avoir quelque contact avec lui.

Catherine ne répondait toujours pas, mais riait doucement

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire?

-Vos conditions! Est-ce donc le temps des négociations? Parfait. Alors j'arrêterai tout contact avec Narcisse si vous arrêtez tout contact avec Diane.

Elle plaisantait là, n'est ce pas?

-J'essaie de vous parler sérieusement

-Mais je suis tout à fait sérieuse mon cher

-Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement me demander cela.

-C'est pourtant bien ce que vous me demandez vous.

Ok, elle ne plaisantait pas.

-Ne jouez pas les idiotes, ma situation n'a rien avoir avec la vôtre.

-En quoi est-ce différent?

-Et bien...euh...

-Oui?

Elle gloussa sarcastiquement.

-Henri, je ne vais mettre des distances avec Narcisse, pour sa sécurité.

Mais rendez-vous juste compte que ce qui vous rend totalement fou de possessivité et de colère, je le vis tout les jours sans broncher.

Le roi soupira de soulagement. Elle allait arrêter de le voir.

-Dure est la vie d'une femme... La vôtre ne serait-elle pas un peu plus facile si l'on arrêtait de se faire la guerre?

-Sans doute

-Je suis fatigué de tout cela. Je vous promets de ne plus toucher à Lord Narcisse tant que vous restez à distance.

Cela le contrariait de promettre cela, car la simple évocation de son nom lui donnait des envies de meurtre mais il ne pouvait plus combattre sa femme sans cesse. C'était une adversaire qui ne connaissait que trop bien ses points faibles. Il lui fallait donc faire des compromis.

-Trêve alors?

-Trêve.

Il se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller leur accord de paix, mais la façon dont Henri garda sa main dans la sienne un instant de trop, et la façon dont Catherine la retira effleurant son poignet du bout de ses doigts leur montrait bien que la relation platonique de partenaires dans le crime qu'il voulaient retrouver n'était plus exactement ce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était.

La reine allait descendre du carrosse quand Henri l'arrêta:

-Une réunion du conseil est prévue dans la soirée, elle sera importante donc..

-Je serai là.


	10. le passage secret

**Merci à vous, pour vos review! Sachez que si je publie pour le moment les chapitres rapidement c'est parce j'ai écrit le début de cette histoire il y a quelques mois, donc mes chapitres étant prêts, je me disais toujours "ne publies pas trop vite!" mais dés que je voyais une review ou on se languissait de savoir la suite... je craquais! Bref bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des suggestions!**

Il faisait déjà nuit noire lorsque la réunion commença. Catherine était la seule femme autour de la table, comme d'habitude, mais elle ne se tenait pas en retrait pour autant. Le débat autour du choix du nouveau Grand Chancelier était fort animé car cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que le poste était vacant. Le roi et la reine avaient choisi pour poulain lord Arys, certes c'était un idiot mais il était aisément manipulable. C'était le mieux qu'ils avaient.

Mais le duc de Guise et lord Montgomery aux ne semblaient pas de cet avis.

A la fin de la réunion, Henri et Catherine furent les derniers à sortir de la salle:

-Avons nous la même impression Henri?

-Le duc de Guise était très serein pour un homme opposé au favori pour le poste...

-Trop serein.

-Il prépare quelque chose

-Certainement...

Parlant tout en marchant, ils réalisaient qu'il était juste devant la porte des appartements du duc. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'assurant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

Henri ouvrit la porte en premier, vérifiant que la chambre était vide et fit signe à Catherine d'entrer. Ils commencèrent à fouiller, le bureau, les tiroirs, les piles de papier. Ils cherchaient n'importe quoi qui puisse laisser penser qu'il préparait une fourberie. Mais soudainement, de lourds pas de bottes se firent entendre dans le couloir et les portes en bois grincèrent.

Henri, attrapa Catherine par la main et l'attira vers l'armoire où il savait que se trouvait l'entrée d'un passage secret. Il referma la porte du passage juste à temps pour se cacher du duc mais alors qu'ils pensaient pouvoir rejoindre la grande salle par le tunnel, l'évidence leur sauta aux yeux.

Le passage avait été condamné.

Seulement moins d'un mètre d'espace subsistait entre la porte du tunnel et sa fin. Tous deux se pressaient le plus possible contre le fond de leur cachette afin de ne pas faire bouger la porte ce qui faisait que l'espace leur manquait.

Catherine soupira légèrement. Comme si sa journée n'avait pas été assez chargée et compliquée, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve, en pleine nuit, collée serré avec Henri à attendre que le duc de Guise quitte ses appartements. En espérant qu'ils les quitterait...

Pour Henri, la situation était encore plus délicate. Il essayait de maîtriser la chaleur qui montait en lui a la sensation du corps de sa femme, moulé contre le sien, sa généreuse poitrine, sur laquelle il avait une vue plongeante, écrasée contre son torse.

Il voulait se maîtriser pour ne pas rendre la situation encore plus gênante, mais le son de la respiration saccadée, presque sensuelle de sa femme causa sa perte.

En sentant la dureté de son époux pousser sur son bas ventre, Catherine baissa les yeux, dans un mélange de gène et de d'amusement, elle chuchota:

-Henri!

-Je suis désolé...vous n'avez qu'à vous tourner, peut être que...

Ne pouvant cacher un sourire, elle commença à essayer de se retourner mais il lui saisit les hanches pour la remettre droite, il souffla «oubliez, cela va être pire! »

Catherine essayait de ne pas rire, il ne fallait pas que le duc les entende! Henri était vraiment incorrigible. Mais en vérité, cela faisait tellement longtemps que, cela l'étonnait de savoir qu'elle avait encore un tel effet sur lui...cela la flattait aussi. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrai jamais.

Elle se demandait si son mari entendait en ce moment à quel point son cœur battait vite.

La porte claqua.

-Il est parti?

Catherine colla son oreille à la porte et l'ouvrir doucement. La chambre était vide. Henri sortit à son tour et tous les deux commencèrent à rire tout en époussetant leur vêtements. Henri s'exclama:

-Ce n'était pas là la plus brillante de nos idées...

-Cela a pourtant l'air de vous avoir plu

Elle arborait un air moqueur quand Henri répondît, feignant le reproche:

-Et bien, merci! à cause de vous, maintenant je suis dans cet...(il fixa son entrejambe dans son pantalon) état!

Elle ne put retenir un sourire dans un mélange de rire et de gène

-Et bien, allez voir Diane elle s'occupera de (elle fit un petit geste de la main) cela!

Il se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fixés sur elle, ajoutant:

-Diane n'est plus à la cour en fait...

-Oh..et bien...

Elle haussa les épaules, de manière faussement naïve, faisant semblant de ne pas saisir ce que son mari essayait de sous entendre. Elle sourit malicieusement et ajouta:

-Et bien, bonne chance alors!

Et elle le laissa planté là. Tout seul.

Henri ne pouvait réprimer un sourire en la voyant partir comme cela. Sa femme si caractérielle...il y avait des fois où cette fougue et cette détermination à toute épreuve avait le don de l'énerver et de lui causer des problèmes, mais c'était une chose qui lui plaisait énormément chez elle.

Il avait eu un peu peur qu'elle soit choquée ou apeurée par ce genre de sous-entendu sexuel après la façon dont c'était déroulé leur dernière rencontre au lit mais elle semblait l'avoir pardonné avec le temps.

Et bien qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté sa proposition, il aimait jouer à ce genre de petit jeu avec elle.

Cette nuit là, au château, dans deux lits différents, deux souverains ne fermèrent presque pas l'œil de la nuit.

Les rayons de soleil, perçants à travers le rideau et éclairants le visage de Catherine la réveillèrent. Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau, la tête entre les pages noircies de son carnet, celui dans lequel elle écrivait dès lors que son esprit était tourmenté.

Il existait deux choses qui la passionnaient et l'aidaient à s'évader. La première étant la nature: les promenades en foret, l'air frais, les longues chevauchées. La deuxième évidemment, la reine était connue dans toute l'Europe pour cela, était l'art. L'écriture, la peinture, la musique évidemment étaient de si belles choses qu'elle passait des nuits à écrire ou jouer de la musique lorsqu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir.

Il était très tôt, mais c'était le meilleur moment selon Catherine pour se lever. Le château était endormi, ce qui le rendait vraiment paisible.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.


	11. 25 ans

**Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Narcisse va revenir ne vous inquiétez pas mais son absence est necessaire pour la suite des événements...**

Henri était dans les écuries, se préparant pour une promenade matinale lorsqu'il vit sa femme entrer. Tous deux se regardèrent, surpris:

-Catherine! Que faites vous là de si bon matin?

-Et bien la même chose que vous il semblerait, je suis venue sceller mon cheval pour une chevauchée de bon matin!

-Une promenade? Seule?

-Je fais cela souvent

Tout en parlant elle commença à s'approcher de son cheval qu'elle caressa doucement.

-Je ne savais même pas que vous montiez seule à cheval... mais comment faites vous pour vous maintenir en scelle ma chère? N'est-ce pas dangereux? Je veux dire, comment peut on galoper en étant assise perpendiculairement sur la bête?

Catherine sourit de son ignorance

-Je monte en amazone Henri. Je me maintiens avec mes cuisses, comme vous!

Il déglutit:

-Avec vos..cuisses? Vous montez donc à califourchon sur la bête?

Leur chevaux étaient prêts. Catherine attrapa sa monture, un magnifique pur sang arabe, et se propulsa d'un geste habile sur la scelle, dévoilant par là, une partie de ses jambes fuselées. Henri, impressionné proposa:

-Peut être pourrions nous effectuer notre promenade ensemble!

-Avec plaisir, si vous n'avez pas peur que votre femme vous sème!

-Est ce un défi?

-Bien sur que non, je n'oserais vous défier, spécialement aujourd'hui!

Henri laissa un rire lui échapper, avec ces histoires de chevaux, il avait presque oublié quel jour nous étions.

Il sourit nostalgiquement:

-25ans... comme cela passe vite

-Le temps passe presque aussi vite que vous ne cavalez doucement!

Elle préférait ramener le sujet sur les moqueries et l'humour. Déjà un peu gênée d'être seule à chevaucher avec son mari, elle n'avait pas la force de glisser sur le chemin des souvenirs et de la nostalgie.

Elle se rappelait à peine à quoi elle ressemblait le jour de son mariage, il y a 25 ans jour pour jour, tant la jeune fille pleine d'espoirs et de rêves d'amour qu'elle était à l'époque lui semblait étrangère.

Ils étaient partis depuis un bon moment, ils cavalaient dans la forêt, dans un silence plutôt agréable, elle aimait ce genre de moment où ils n'y avait ni négociations ni hurlements mais juste le came de la nature.

Son mari la tira de ses rêveries:

-Vous avez senti?

-De quoi?

Elle sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son visage et leva les yeux pour voir un ciel s'assombrissant peu à peu.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer!

Ils commencèrent à galoper en direction du château, une averse leur tomba dessus. Henri chevauchait devant, les yeux plissés pour se protéger des trombes d'eau et Catherine le suivait de près.

Ils arrivèrent aux écuries en un temps record, trempés et frigorifiés.

Après avoir remis leur chevaux aux écuyers, ils entrèrent dans les couloirs du château:

-Lorsque l'on se prend une énorme averse dessus le jour de son anniversaire de mariage...est ce Dieu qui nous envoie un message?

-Je ne pense pas que Dieu ai quoi que ce soit à voir là dedans Catherine. (Il rit) Allez allons vite nous changer avant que les nobles nous voient dans cet état!

Catherine avait la peau glacée et trempée lorsqu'elle entra dans ses appartement et qu'elle croisa Charlotte:

-Votre majesté, un prisonnier de la tour demande à vous parler et je...

La reine lui fis signe de la main de se taire

-Charlotte, vous me parlerez de cela plus tard, j'ai besoin d'un bain brûlant car mes dents claquent et mes vêtements sont trempés!

-Mais votre Grâce, ce prisonnier..

-Plus un son à propos de cela! J'ai dis plus tard! Ce n'étais pas une proposition mais un ordre!

Charlotte s'étant exécutée, Catherine put se prélasser dans son bain , quoiqu'elle ne resta pas bien longtemps dans l'eau chaude car une longue journée l'attendait.

Le midi, elle déjeuna avec ses enfants afin de les briefer un peu sur la soirée de leur anniversaire de mariage qui aurait lieu le soir même et à laquelle les enfants devaient faire une apparition. Après tout, ces enfants n'étaient ils pas la plus belle chose qui ne soit sortie de ces années de mariage?

François et Claude avaient prévus un petit discours mais Charles et Henri n'avaient qu'à faire office de présence quelques minutes et pourraient partir.

Catherine quant à elle, passa toute son après-midi à se préparer pour la fête, des dizaines de servantes, coiffeuses, habilleuses et maquilleuses autour d'elle l'aidaient à choisir sa tenue et à se mettre en beauté. Après tout elle serait, et ce encore plus que d'habitude, la reine de la fête.

Elle avait opté pour une toute nouvelle robe venue de Paris. Elle était faite de brocarts de soie noire tout en étant lacée au niveau de la poitrine par les rubans argents. De petits diamants ornaient le bout des manches, l'encolure et le bas de jupons en cascade et c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle cette robe avait coûté si cher.

En effet Catherine avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être toujours vêtue de toilettes très belles et coûteuses afin de rappeler à cet cour, qui était la reine et qui avait l'argent. C'était une histoire d'ego.

Mais ce jour là, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la raison pour laquelle elle avait tant à cœur de se mettre en beauté était différente. Elle avait peur, peur que son mari et la cour remarquent à quel point elle était moins belle qu'il y a 25ans, car même si elle le laissait croire, la confiance en soi n'était pas ce qui dominait chez elle.

Quelle femme pourrait avoir confiance en elle lorsque même son propre mari ne lui accorde pas d'attention?

C'est en cela que Narcisse lui avait fait tant de bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie seule et il lui avait donné tant d'affection et d'admiration. C'est à cela qu'un mariage devrait ressembler, et non à cette mascarade dont elle fêtait ce soir les 25 ans.

Elle en venait à se demander quelle aurait été sa vie si son mari avait été un homme comme Narcisse et non Henri, aurait-elle était plus heureuse? Sûrement que oui.

Elle aimait Henri, depuis le premier jour de leur mariage, un amour qu'elle avait dû enfouir pour ne pas qu'Henri la détruise totalement par ses tromperies et ses indiscrétions. Elle se surprenait parfois à laisser cet amour rejaillir à la surface, se maudissant de pouvoir garder dans son cœur un homme qui ne la méritait pas de la sorte. Et à chaque fois elle en venait à la même conclusion: en tant que reine, elle ne pourrait jamais connaître le bonheur dans l'amour, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru pouvoir faire avec Narcisse et le résultat était plutôt décevant.

Bon dieu pourquoi devenait-elle si nostalgique et sentimentale tout à coup? Il était temps de laisser ses espoirs et rêveries de côté et de faire son entrée à cette soirée.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Catherine ouvrit, Henri se tenait là, vêtu de son plus beau pourpoint:

-Henri! Vous êtes...majestueux!

-Je vous retourne le compliment, mais, que...quel est cette robe?

Elle parut paniquée

-Oh...vous n'aimez pas?

-Ce n'est pas cela mais...

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, cette robe était la plus belle et seyante qu'elle n'ait jamais porté. Elle semblait faite exprès pour elle. Légèrement moulante par endroit et d'une longueur interminable, elle laissait paraître les courbes gracieuses de ses hanches et la finesse de sa taille.

Le corset semblait si serré qu'Henri se demandait comment sa femme réussissait à respirer. Chacune de ses inspirations gonflait légèrement sa poitrine qui se laissait nettement apercevoir grâce au col si large de la robe. Il n'y avait en cette tenue rien de choquant mais portée sur des courbes aussi féminines que celles de sa femme, le résultat était envoûtant.

-Euh..Henri?

Il releva les yeux vers Catherine, réalisant à quel point elle était gênée par le fait qu'il soit resté si longtemps, les yeux rivés sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses formes sans aucune retenue.

-Oubliez cette histoire de robe Catherine!

Perplexe, elle attrapa son bras et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de faire leur entrée.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, l'idée de l'histoire avec les chevaux m'est venue en apprenant dans un documentaire que c'était Catherine de Médicis qui avait importé en France le fait, en tant que femme, de monter à califourchon à cheval... intéressant non?**


	12. soirée de fête

« Ses majestés Henri II Roi de France et Catherine de Médicis, reine consort de France »

La foule se tut, tous les yeux se tournant vers le couple royal qui entrait. La musique s'était arrêtée quelques secondes et la seule chose audible était donc les chuchotements et les réactions basses de la cour.

Catherine après s'être assise sur son trône leva les yeux vers ses enfants, devant la porte qui allaient entrer, alors que tout le monde était dos à eux, tournés vers le roi et la reine. Elle se leva alors sous le regard surpris d'Henri et tendant la main vers la porte elle déclara:

«Henri, Claude et Charles Valois, ainsi que le Dauphin de France: François Valois et sa fiancée Marie Stuart reine d'Ecosse! »

Tous sourirent doucement et la cour se retourna pour accueillir les enfants royaux. Henri, lui se tourna vers sa femme:

-Vous ne supportez donc pas de prendre toute l'attention?

-Nos enfants la méritent bien plus

-Évidemment que nos enfants sont brillants (il esquissa un sourire malicieux) ils sont le fruit de l'union de deux êtres brillants!

-J'ignorais que vous saviez de nos enfants, autre chose que leur prénoms!

Henri la dévisagea, les yeux équarqillés

-Pardon?

Pourquoi était elle obligée de toujours tout gâcher?

-je...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Je ne veux pas que l'on dispute ce soir...

Henri allait répondre mais il fut coupé par François qui demanda l'attention.

«Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour festoyer en l'honneur des 25 ans de mariage de mes parents, le roi et la reine. Une union, a l'époque, entre une jeune florentine et le deuxième fils de mon grand père François 1er qui n'était pas destiné à être celle du couple qui règnerait sur notre pays mais Dieu a voulu les réunir sur le trône. Et aujourd'hui, 25 ans plus tard, malgré les guerres, les hauts et les bas de la France et de notre famille, malgré l'Espagne, L'Angleterre et malgré Diane aussi, ils sont toujours là. (Des rires étouffés retentirent) A mes parents! »

Tous les nobles riaient, levant leur verres et Catherine se rapprocha de son fils pour l'embrasser. Henri lui l'attrapa par le coude et glissa:

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?!

-Père? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

-Évoquer Diane devant toute la cour le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage!

-Oh je ne voulais pas...c'était un simple trait d'humour...

-Un trait d'humour? Qui vous a donc enseigné l'humour mon fils?! Parler de ça devant tout le monde, c'était humiliant pour votre mère!

Henri hurlait presque mais personne ne semblait le remarquer, ses cris étant couverts par la musique. Mais son fils, perdait son sang-froid devant cet excès de colère déplacé:

-Oh s'il vous plaît cesser de me réprimander comme un enfant! Ma mère a semblé plutôt amusée, et puis vous vous inquiétez qu'elle soit humiliée maintenant? Ou était cette inquiétude lorsque vous tripotiez Diane devant toute la cour?

Le regard d'Henri devint noir

-Surveillez bien vos paroles mon fils si vous ne voulez pas que ce soit les dernières qui sortent de votre..

-Henri! Francis! (Catherine les regardait d'un air horrifié) cessez cela!

Claude, à son tour, d'immisça dans leur petite discussion:

-Père, Mère, il semblerait que tout les invités attendent que vous ouvriez le bal...allez vous vraiment restez là à débattre toute la nuit?

Catherine posa son bras sur l'épaule d'Henri pour le calmer, l'attirant vers la piste. Elle chuchota:

-Henri, s'il te plaît, les nobles attendent, calme toi et fais moi juste danser!

Il la regarda dans un mot, quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver une respiration calme.

Toute la cour attendait. Quand Henri et Catherine se saluèrent avant de débuter sur un air de violons, tous les observaient attentivement oubliant même de les rejoindre sur la piste.

Catherine se laissait guider, comme toute reine sur la piste avec son roi, et toute femme avec son mari.

Henri était un très bon danseur, camouflant son léger manque de délicatesse par une prestance et un charisme hors-norme, quant à Catherine, même si elle était aujourd'hui reine de France, elle dansait toujours à l'italienne: des ondulations et roulements de hanches accentués prenant le pas sur la technique irréprochable de la manière de danser à la française.

Après plusieurs minutes, une multitude de couples s'étaient finalement mêles à leur souverains sur la piste. Mais Henri et Catherine ne s'étaient pas enfuis pour autant.

Catherine aimait tant danser, en vérité, les danses françaises comme la gaillarde ou la volte l'ennuyaient un peu par leur formalité et leur côté guindé. Ces danses ne laissaient en rien les deux danseurs s'exprimer. Elle ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était les danses italiennes, plus difficiles à apprendre mais tellement plus belles et pleines de sentiments, de passion même. C'était à ses yeux un art à part entière.

Henri chuchota à son oreille:

-Vous semblez vous ennuyer, voulez vous que nous quittions la piste?

-Oh non, c'est simplement que...vous vous rappelez le jour de notre mariage, nous avions fini le bal sur une musique italienne je ne me souviens plus le nom mais...

-Sonata XIII, de Giovanni Gabrieli

-Vous vous souvenez?

-Vous voulez que l'on la joue? Ce soir?

Henri s'écarta quelques instants pour parler aux musiciens et revient.

-Prête?

Les premières notes retentirent et il posa sa première main dans le creux de la taille de sa femme, ainsi que la seconde sur la pente de ses reins.

Catherine balançait son corps au rythme de la musique comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie tandis que son mari la faisait virevolter sans répit. Mais lorsque la musique devint plus basse et qu'il cessa de la faire tourner pour une partie, en face à face, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et gronda :

-Arrêtez de faire cela!

Ne comprenant pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, elle le questionna du regard, il n'avait pas l'air en colère mais plutôt paniqué. Elle chuchota car toute la cour les regardait

-De quoi me parles tu Henri?

-Avec tes hanches, arrête cela!

Son regard était sombre et ses pupilles totalement dilatées:

-Je te jure que si tu continues à faire ça je vais être obligé de quitter la piste!

Il descendit doucement la main qui était sur sa taille vers le creux de sa hanche

-Henri! Nous sommes en public voyons arrête ce cirque!

-Toi arrête

Il fallait vraiment que cette danse se termine ou du moins que sa femme cesse de faire ce léger mouvement d'ondulation de ses hanches juste sous ses yeux, à quelque centimètres de lui.

Il était sur qu'elle faisait exprès, en ce moment, de le torturer. Depuis quelques temps elle semblait tout faire pour essayer de le rendre fou, de désir ou de rage? il ne savait pas trop...

Catherine regardait droit dans les yeux son mari et même si cela lui plaisait beaucoup de lire, les effets que cette danse avait sur lui, sur son visage, elle ne souhaitait pas être indécente devant la cour. Quand les dernières notes de la musique retentirent, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle se détacha de son mari rapidement pour rejoindre la foule qui s'agglutinait autour du buffet.

Mais Henri qui n'en avait pas fini avec elle l'attira vers le couloir la poussant délicatement contre le mur et sans la prévenir, il approcha son visage du sien et vint frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans même l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais en la titillant de son souffle, caressant ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Le sentiment de ce contact était terriblement frustrant pour elle qui retenait ses mains de se perdre sur le corps de son époux.

Mêlant toujours son souffle au sien, il chuchota, haletant:

-Je ne vous forcerai pas donc si vous êtes capable de partir faites le

-Je...

Il frôla doucement la petite ouverture entre ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue attendant sa réaction.

Catherine n'avait aucune volonté, elle le savait. Elle ne voulait pas que son mari ait du pouvoir sur elle et c'est ce pourquoi elle gardait toujours une distance de sécurité entre eux-deux mais dans ce genre de situation: plus de sécurité, plus d'armure, plus de raison ne la retenait.

Soudainement, elle fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et scella sa bouche à la sienne.

 **Cathry...jamais rien de simple entre ces deux là... heureusement pour moi j'adore la complication! Je souhaite tellement que les instants de ce chapitre vous aient plus... je poste ce chapitre 12 (déjà!) presque en même temps que le précédent pour vous donner de la lecture en avance parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster durant deux semaines.**

 **Bref comme toujours j'attend votre avis avec impatience!**


	13. réconciliation

p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"strongspan style="font-size: small;"Attention, alerte moments assez chauds à venir.../span/strong/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;" /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"L'entraînant vers ses appartements, Henri était impossible à arrêter. Il claqua la porte de ses chambres sous le regard amusé des gardes qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée pleine de passion même si cela faisait bien longtemps que la reine n'était pas celle qui l'accompagnait dans ces instants./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, dans l'atmosphère intime de la lueur des bougies, le roi de France délaça avec rapidité la robe de sa femme pour avoir un accès plein à elle. Sans jamais détacher ses lèvres de sa bouche, puis de la peau lisse et soyeuse de son cou, il retira son pourpoint et son pantalon dans la même seconde. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Catherine essayait de garder les idées claires et de se convaincre de quitter ce lit au plus vite car l'expérience lui avait appris que, pour ne pas perdre la tête, au propre comme au figuré, il valait mieux entre elle et Henri une relation détaché et formelle que ce genre de relation brûlante qui conduisait toujours, au final, à encore plus de haine et de déception qu'au départ. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Mais les mains de Henri sur sa peau l'enivraient bien plus que ne pourrait le faire tout le vin du monde, l'empêchant de fuir et la poussant à s'abandonner. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Alors qu'il étaient déjà tout deux déshabillés, peau contre peau, submergés par le désir d'une attraction mutuelle trop longtemps refoulée, Henri se força à se calmer, s'arrêtant dans ses ardeurs pour la regarder un instant. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Dieu qu'elle était belle! En réalité, de tout les moments qu'il avait passé dans sa vie avec sa femme, l'avoir dans son lit était ce qu'il préférait. Certes, il aimait toujours avoir une femme dans son lit mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de particulier avec Catherine. /span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"C'était comme si le sexe était l'un des seuls moments où il n'avait plus face à lui sa reine Catherine, fière, dure et sournoise /span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"mais sa femme, celle qu'il avait épousé, s'abandonnant à ses désirs, se débarrassant de son masque de pierre en même temps que de ses vêtements. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Il l'attrapa, la retournant violemment sur le lit, prêt à la prendre sur le champ mais elle se retourna, l'air outrée:/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-Ne prenez pas votre femme comme vous prendriez l'une de vos putes Henri! /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Tout en disant cela, elle roula pour se mettre à califourchon sur son mari qui chuchota à son oreille, tout en la lui mordant un peu «vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je fais, vous êtes la seule à qui je n'ai jamais fais que véritablement l'amour » /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Il parsemait son corps chaud de baiser humides, s'arrêtant sur ses pics pour les mordiller, lui arrachant de doux gémissements de surprise. /span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Alors que sa main gagnait doucement sa féminité, il la sentait déjà si prête pour lui qu'il ne rêvait que de s'enfoncer profondément en sa magnifique femme pour la faire crier son nom dans tout le château. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom sortir de ses lèvres pulpeuses dans un gémissement aussi doux aux oreilles que ceux la. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-Tu es si belle.../span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Elle gloussa doucement plaçant son mari à l'entrée de son entre-jambes avec un sourire malicieux. /span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Mais Henri avait envie de jouer un peu avec elle, il continuait à la titiller à son entrée avec son membre, savourant la vue de sa femme, nue, à califourchon sur lui n'attendant que d'être prise par lui. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Le temps qui avait passé depuis leur mariage l'avait rendue encore plus désirable, accentuant ses courbes féminines déjà si attirantes à l'époque où il la possédait totalement, corps et âme. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"L'idée qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus le seul à l'avoir possédé le rendait malade. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Narcisse l'avait il déjà tenue ainsi sur lui, tremblante de désir? Avait il déjà planté ses mains dans ses hanches généreuses alors qu'elle le chevauchait avec passion? Avait il déjà entendu ses gémissements incontrôlables? /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"A cette idée, sans prévenir, il s'enfonça totalement en elle, lui tirant un délicieux cri de surprise. Il comptait bien lui faire oublier tout sexe avec un autre, et lui rappeler qu'il était le seul qui comblait ses désirs. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte et le souffle entrecoupé d'interminables râles de plaisir, Catherine ondulait ses hanches au rythme des assauts de son époux. Se rappelant, au contact de son corps, que si elle haïssait Henri la plupart du temps, le sexe entre eux était toujours incroyablement bon. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-Mon dieu...oh...Henri...tout le château va...nous entendre/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-Tant mieux, tous sauront à quel point je te possède et je t'aime! /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Avait-il dit «je t'aime »? Grand dieu, elle avait du mal entendre, elle n'avait pas les idées claires. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Alors que tous les deux atteignaient leur sommets de plaisir, leur râles et gémissements s'entremêlaient créant une mélodie des plus exquises. Il tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, côte à côte, le souffle rapide et les joues rosies par la passion:/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-Selon la bible, la pratique sexuelle dans le but de tirer du plaisir est un péché. Cher mari, nous avons là obtenu un voyage tout droit vers les enfers.../span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Henri l'attrapa par la taille et enfoui son visage dans son cou pour mordiller sa clavicule, chuchotant:/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"-J'accepte de brûler en enfer pour l'éternité si c'est pour des moments comme celui-ci avec vous. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Le lendemain, à l'aube, Catherine ouvrit les yeux dans le lit de son mari, avec ses boucles d'oreilles en or pour tout vêtement. Elle se tourna vers son mari qui dormait profondément à ses côtés, le cheveu en bataille, l'air calme. La raison lui disait qu'elle avait fait une terrible erreur en passant toute cette nuit avec son époux mais le voyant, là dormant paisiblement, et se rappelant les événements de la veille elle essayait de se convaincre: comment quelque chose d'aussi bon sur le moment peut-il toujours, par la suite, lui causer tant de souffrance? /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Elle avait la réponse à cette question. Le sexe ou le plaisir en soi n'était pas ce qui la détruisait, c'était l'espoir. L'espoir qui, inévitablement, renaissait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle partageait un moment avec Henri. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"L'espoir qu'une simple nuit réparerait leur couple, l'espoir que Diane partirait de la cour tout à coup, l'espoir que toute la souffrance la haine et la manipulation qui étaient omniprésentes dans leur mariage disparaîtraient comme par magie. Cela faisait bien trop d'espoirs pour une seule femme, lui causant tellement de mal à chaque fois que tout se détruisait à nouveau qu'elle avait renoncé./span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Décidant qu'elle avait déjà partagé un bien trop long moment de vulnérabilité avec Henri, elle se couvrit de sa robe de chambre (tant pis elle le lui la rendrait plus tard) et quitta les appartements du roi en direction des siens. Feignant au passage de ne pas voir les gardes retenir leur rire devant cette escapade. /span/p  
p style="widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"En arrivant dans ses chambres elle appela ses dames mais Charlotte, la voyant de plutôt bonne humeur, décida de tenter sa chance à nouveau:/span/p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"- Votre majesté, pourrions nous parler en privé?/span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p  
p style="font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"span style="font-size: small;"Catherine fit un signe de la main pour que ses dames s'éclipsent./span/p  
p style="font-weight: normal; widows: 2; orphans: 2;"br /br /p 


	14. une terrible découverte

\- Votre majesté, pourrions nous parler en privé?

Catherine fit un signe de la main pour que ses dames s'éclipsent.

-Hier je vous ai parlé d'une histoire importante à propos d'un prisonnier, j'ai bien entendu que vous ne vouliez pas être importunée à ce moment là, mais je me permet de revenir vers vous à ce sujet car je pense que si vous saviez les détails de ce qu'il se passe, vous...

-Vous comptez en venir aux faits ou attendre que je meure d'ennui face à votre petit discours?

-Avec votre permission, j'animerai vous conduire discrètement à la tour.

Catherine, intriguée, accepta. Charlotte s'était révélée être une dame aussi intelligente que fiable et si elle était toujours à son service après plus de 20 ans, c'était parce ce qu'elle rapportait était toujours précieux à la reine.

Après 30 bonnes minutes, une toilette, et une venue discrète à la tour. Charlotte amena Catherine devant une petite porte en chêne, et quand le geôlier l'ouvrit, Catherine faillit tomber à la renverse de stupeur à la vue d'un homme terriblement sale et affamé devant elle. Malgré le sale état dans lequel il se trouvait, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille:

-Par tout les saints...que faites vous là?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, un Narcisse affaibli, vêtu de haillons et couvert de boue se tenait là, par terre, enchaîné comme un vulgaire animal. Elle s'approcha de lui, prudemment et retint un soupir de soulagement en observant qu'il ne semblait pas gravement blessé, et, prenant sa main malgré la saleté dont elle était couverte, elle s'écria autoritairement: «qu'on m'amène deux gardes de confiance, ensuite préparez un bain dans mes chambres et faites y amener toute la nourriture possible ainsi que Nostradamus!»

Et elle ne put ignorer le charme qui était toujours sien malgré les circonstances lorsqu'il esquissa un léger sourire et ajouta:

-Ravi de constater que ma charmante reine n'a pas perdu son autorité légendaire.

Presque une heure plus tard, après un long bain et un passage chez Nostradamus, Narcisse s'installa a table, avec Catherine, pour un repas copieux, ce dont il était privé depuis trop longtemps.

Et alors qu'il se jetait sur les montagnes de viande, legumes et sucreries en tout genre qu'avait fait amener Catherine, celle-ci lui demanda hésitante:

-Est-ce Henri?..

-Qui m'a fait jeter au cachot?

Elle acquiesça de la tête, anxieuse de connaître la réponse à cette question. Mais la question était bien inutile, qui d'autre que le roi pourrait bien faire jeter un noble de cette importance dans la tour?

-Oui. Le soir du tournoi. Pour tout vous dire je suis surpris de votre étonnement car je commençais à croire que vous étiez au courant et que...

-Grand dieu non! Jamais! J'ai reçu une lettre avec votre sceau m'annonçant que vous étiez arrivé sain et sauf en Lorraine...

Ses yeux clair roulèrent doucement lorsqu'il soupira :

-Si le roi peut envahir n'importe quel pays de ce monde, il peut aisément voler un sceau.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume dans ses mots, mais une certaine sagesse. Le roi était désormais un ennemi, le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais eu, mais bizarrement cette idée sonnait en lui comme un challenge, car c'était un ennemi dont il avait la chance de connaître le plus gros point faible...

Le reste du repas se déroula sans un mot, dans un long silence, plus agréable qu'embarrassant.

Mais en vérité Catherine ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Cet homme était enfermé et affamé comme un chien depuis des semaines, pour le simple fait qu'il avait eu l'audace de s'emparer de quelque chose qui appartenait à un homme plus puissant que lui: elle.

Alors que pouvait elle dire? Qu'elle était juste désolée? Il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Ma reine, merci pour ce copieux festin mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend, il va me falloir de l'ingéniosité et un certain talent de négociation afin de ne pas retourner avec mes amis les rats

-Narcisse, vous ne réussirez pas seul. Je compte bien négocier votre sortie de la tour moi-meme avec Henri et je vous promets que vous ne mettrez plus jamais les pieds dans une cellule si vous me laissez faire.

Elle avait commencé à prendre ses mains chaudes dans les siennes mais il les dégagea brusquement comme si celles-ci les avait brulés.

-Je ne suis ni un enfant ni un idiot. Et vous n'etes ni ma mère, ni ma femme, ni ma tutrice. Ce que beaucoup appellent ma fourberie, que je qualifie personnellement d'ingéniosité m'a toujours permit de ne dépendre que de moi-meme, j'imagine que c'est une chose que vous comprenez. Je ne me cacherai pas derrière vous comme un chien battu, Catherine !

-S'il vous plait, laissez tomber votre stupide ego masculin! Je connais l'etendue de vos talents...

Le regard de Narcisse lui indiqua que ses mots paraissaient plus ambigus qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité.

-...en manipulation. Et je ne suis peut etre pas votre femme, mais je suis celle du roi ce qui, je pense, me rend plus qualifiée pour vous sortir de là.

Narcisse grimaça

-Mmh, donc vous allez tranquillement discuter avec votre mari pour lui demander d'avoir la gentillesse de laisser en vie l'homme qui a été assez bête pour essayer d'avoir une femme qui était, de toute évidence, hors de sa portée?

Son visage était fermé, dur.

-Narcisse...je comprend que..mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour votre libération.

-Comme vous avez fait de votre mieux ces dernières semaines?

Voilà, ça sortait, il lui en voulait. C'était normal après tout.

-Vous êtes énervé après moi?

Il soupira, fermant ses paupières un court instant:

-Contre vous? Non. Mais durant mon temps enfermé, au début, je pensais que vous étiez dehors à combattre férocement pour me sortir de là, puis au bout d'un moment, quand on m'a dit que il n'y avait aucune négociation en cours pour ma sortie et bien je me suis fait à l'idée que ma présence en prison vous importait moins que la cuisson de vos petits-fours.

-Je n'en savais rien!

-J'ai entendu cela mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à accepter que, à quelques mètres de là où on me battait et m'affamait, vous, convaincu par une simple lettre, vous étiez juste(il appuya sur ces mots) avec Henri.

Elle souffla doucement. Portant lentement une gorgée de vin jusqu'à sa bouche. Si Narcisse commençait à être jaloux de son propre mari elle n'était pas rendue...mais pour l'instant, si elle voulait qu'il accepte de ne pas intervenir dans le débat de sa libération, il valait mieux l'apaiser.

-Etre avec, c'est un grand mot, nous savons tout les deux qu'un mariage royal est très...théorique.

Narcisse allait répondre mais Henri, qui venait d'ouvrir théatralement les portes de la chambre ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

 **Narcisse est enfin de retour! Mais tout ça ne présage rien de bon pour Cathry... J'avoue que j'étais un peu triste d'écrire une trahison comme ça de la part d'Henri mais, tout gâcher n'est ce pas un peu sa spécialité, surtout quand il est perdu dans ses sentiments? Ah j'attend votre avis avec impatience...**


	15. sentiment de trahison

-Etre avec, c'est un grand mot, nous savons tout les deux qu'un mariage royal est très...théorique.

Narcisse allait répondre mais Henri, qui venait d'ouvrir théatralement les portes de la chambre ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

-Tiens Narcisse, vous voilà! Je ne suis pas surpris, quand j'ai appris votre disparition j'étais certain que vous aviez couru vous réfugier dans les jupes de ma femme!

Narcisse, qui s'était levé instinctivement ne répondît rien, préférant ne pas se risquer à donner une vraie raison à Henri de l'exécuter. Une raison du type «offense au roi »... Catherine ne parla pas davantage que son acolyte, fixant Henri avec un regard débordant de colère.

Celui-ci qui n'en avait pas de toute évidence fini continua:

-Quant à vous ma femme, allez vous bien? vous avez quitté mon lit fort tôt ce matin...

Henri arborait un regard satisfait. Et tout content de rappeler à Narcisse à qui appartenait sa reine, il quitta la pièce tranquillement en déclarant:

-Si vous voulez m'insulter et me demander des comptes, Catherine, ce sera en privé dans mes appartements, vous savez, ceux que vous avez quitté en douce aux aurores ce matin afin de ne pas discuter de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, trois fois si je me souviens bien...

Sur ce, la porte claqua violemment, laissant un Narcisse, sourire moqueur aux lèvres «Mariage théorique vous dites?»

Mais Catherine n'avait absolument pas envie de rire, comment son mari pouvait-il être aussi désinvolte? Il lui avait promis de ne pas toucher à Narcisse et avait honteusement brisé cette promesse, et maintenant, il ne semblait pas plus déstabilisé que ça de savoir qu'elle en avait eu connaissance.

-Narcisse, finissez votre repas paisiblement, pour ma part, j'ai une discussion à avoir.

Et à peine quelques instants après avoir quitté Narcisse, elle claquait déjà les lourdes portes en bois de la chambre du roi.

Henri se leva de son bureau où il lisait dans la plus grande des tranquillités, observant la mâchoire serré et les yeux fulminants de sa femme et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un mot, elle hurlait déjà:

-Le donjon Henri? Vraiment? Vous pensiez réellement que je ne serai pas au courant? Mais non que suis-je bête, vous saviez que je le saurai, mais qu'importe, après tout, qu'est ce qu'une promesse à votre femme?! De toute façon, briser vos promesse, n'est ce pas votre spécialité?!

Henri était maintenant juste en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle ait finit son monologue pour pouvoir parler. Il commençait à la connaître et savait pertinemment que quand sa femme était dans cet état, rien ne servait d'essayer d'en placer une. Le coté italien surement.

-Répondez! Défendez-vous, dites moi que ce n'est pas vous, que vous aviez une excellente raison, je ne sais pas..

-J'avais une excellente raison: cet homme a trahi son roi !

-Le pauvre roi Henri, qui a été trahi alors qu'il avait toujours été loyal, respectueux, fidèle à ses promesses et ses engagements

Sa voix débordait de sarcasme, même si son rythme cardiaque commençait à ralentir un peu

-J'ai une question qui me travaille Henri, pourquoi vous être appliqué à me faire de grandes promesses sur le fait que vous ne feriez rien contre Narcisse, alors que, de toute évidence, vous aviez déjà prévu de l'enfermer? Je veux dire...au fil de nos années ensemble, c'est devenu une habitude pour moi de vous voir briser vos promesses mais dans le cas présent, quel était l'intérêt de mentir?

On pouvait entendre le cliquetis de la pluie qui tombait dehors, les chuchotements des gardes dans le couloir, le crépitement du feu, mais Henri, lui, restait muet.

-Quoi? Vous vouliez vous faire passer pour un homme bon a mes yeux? (Elle laissa échapper un rire guttural) Mais pourquoi? Juste pour que je vous laisse me coucher?

-Vous savez pertinemment que cela n'a rien avoir avec ça.

Il eu presque l'air choqué, vexé même qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le railler, il s'exclama:

-Comme d'habitude j'ai été, à vos yeux, une grande déception donc vous allez vous obstiner à choisir vous-même ce qui sera fait de Narcisse dans le seul but de saper mon autorité! Et bien, bien que vous ayez toujours été un adversaire de grande qualité, je n'ai pas la force de me lancer dans ce combat contre vous, donc renvoyez-le, laissez-le rester ici, tuez-le, je m'en moque! Par contre je préfère vous avertir ma chère, un seul mot revient à mes oreilles, un seul indice que votre liaison a repris, et je le fais décapiter en place publique, et vous avec.

Catherine balbutia, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle s'attendait à des hurlements, des ordres de remettre Narcisse au cachot, des insultes...Henri avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait très mal pris cette histoire et là bizarrement il semblait presque...indifférent. Peut-être l'était il après tout? Qui était assez tordu pour imaginer que la haine et la possessivité qu'il avait auparavant montré cachait quelque amour ?

Elle savait que la décision la plus sage était de dire a Narcisse de partir, libre. Mais étonnement quelque chose de puissant en elle la poussait à le faire rester à la cour, risquer leurs réputations et leurs vies. Juste pour se sentir...vivante. Se sentir maîtresse de ses choix quand sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'événements imposés par les Médicis, le pape, le roi François 1er ou encore Henri. Elle se sentait tellement égoïste de voir Narcisse dans cette situation à cause de ses caprices de reine malheureuse et solitaire. Mais la vérité était que, quand Narcisse était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait soufflé sur elle un vent de renouveau. Enfermée dans son mariage brisé observant comme un spectateur le défilé des maîtresses de son mari, qui lui enlevaient chacune leur tour, une partie de sa confiance en elle en tant que femme, elle n'avait fait que renforcer son masque de reine pour camoufler le champ de ruine qu'elle avait l'impression d'être en réalité.

Avec Henri, qui, par faiblesse ou par désir de facilité, avait pris pour excuse son renfermement et sa froideur, faisant semblant d'oublier que la seule raison pour laquelle elle s'était fermée était qu'elle avait vu la confiance, que déjà difficilement elle accordait, être broyée quand il avait commencé a la tromper. Et chaque maîtresse, chaque humiliation, chaque fausse-couche, chaque déception les éloignant un peu plus, en quelques années le jeune couple fou amoureux et passionné qu'ils formaient avait laissé place à deux étrangers.

Catherine avait tellement encaissé, supportant l'indescriptiblement insupportable, gardant la tête haute face aux railleries. Elle paraissait si forte qu'on ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle souffrait, certains la trouvaient admirable, beaucoup cependant la jugeaient sans-cœur.

Et Narcisse était arrivé au bon moment, au moment ou la solitude qu'elle ressentait était telle qu'elle ne pensait plus y arriver. Malgré tout les écarts d'Henri, elle, n'avait jamais trompé son mari. Elle ne voulait pas s'abaisser à cela et elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme qui aurait pu la corrompre. Elle était une Médicis, une battante, une fine stratège et ne se trouvait rien en commun avec tous les nobles pompeux de la cour qui végétaient là comme si tout leur était déjà acquis.

C'était justement ce qu'elle avait en commun avec Narcisse, tous deux en voulaient plus. Il lui ressemblait sur tellement de points. C'était tellement agréable de trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle se comprenait tant, quelqu'un qui était aussi fin d'esprit qu'elle et qui stimulait sa curiosité et son vice.

Narcisse était très bel homme mais ce qui avait attisé son désir pour lui, c'était l'audace et l'immoralité qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Il avait immédiatement capté son attention car il..

-Catherine ? Vous etes avec moi ?

La voix forte d'Henri la tira bien trop brusquement de ses réflexions.

-Narcisse reste à la cour Henri. Quant à vos menaces, j'en ai pris compte et je vous les retourne. Je ne plaisante absolument pas. Faites la moindre action contre Narcisse et je vous assure que je me dresserai contre vous, avec toute la puissance des Medicis, de lItalie et du pape.

-Un petit échange amical de menaces entre mari et femme, quel plaisir ! Saluez bien votre petit ami de ma part et...demandez lui si les rats ne lui manquent pas trop.

Henri suivit Catherine du regard alors qu'elle quittait la pièce. Et à l'instant meme ou elle disparut dans le couloir, il fut empli d'une certitude : il avait commis deux immenses erreurs : laisser Catherine partir, et laisser Narcisse rester.

 **Erreurs, jalousie, sentiments enfouis et haine apparente...comment pourrait-il en être autrement dans un triangle amoureux avec ces trois là? Personnellement je vous avoue que je n'ai toujours pas choisi ma team...et vous?**


	16. un retour indésirable

Cela faisait exactement 5 jours que Narcisse s'était installé à la cour de France et, à chaque seconde qui passait, Henri le regrettait un peu plus. Il combattait farouchement la partie sombre de son esprit, la partie de lui qui ne désirait qu'arracher à Narcisse sa tête avec ses propres main, le couper en minuscule morceaux à la force de ses ongles, pour les écraser lui-même et en faire une bouillie de chair et de sang qu'il donnerait en festin aux rats de ce château. Mais il avait promis à Catherine. Donc au lieu d'exécuter son superbe plan de vengeance qu'il peaufinait chaque nuit dans sa tête, il observait Narcisse se pavaner à la cour avec audace et dédain et arpenter les couloirs de se château comme si c'était le sien.

Cela le rendait malade. Il avait interrogé Catherine, ses gardes, ses dames et même Nostradamus, qui avaient tous confirmé que Narcisse n'était désormais pour la reine qu'un «ami» et «partenaire de confiance dans les affaires politiques». Evidemment, sa femme qui était un véritable animal politique, fourbe et intelligente ne pouvait que bien s'entendre sur ce point avec ce serpent vicieux de Narcisse. Tout les deux passaient de nombreuses heures ensembles, en tout bien tout honneur apparemment, complotant surement mais Henri préférait les savoir en public, même s'ils complotaient, qu'à l'abri des regards, ou...dieu sait ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Henri observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Une apparence royale. Comme toujours. Il était vraiment temps qu'il se reprenne, il était le roi de France, et les caprices sentimentaux de sa reine devaient cesser de rythmer ses pensées.

Si seulement c'était possible...

Mais heureusement aujourd'hui, Diane revenait enfin à la cour, voilà qui égayerait considérablement les prochains jours : du sexe, pas de questions ou de torture d'esprit et, surtout, l'occasion de rappeler à Catherine, à la cour (et de se convaincre lui-même) que c'était lui le roi de ce pays et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il voulait.

Une aile plus loin et un étage plus haut dans le château, la reine de France et Lord Narcisse, confortablement installés dans les bureaux de celle-ci, cherchaient un moyen de contrer le duc de Guise, qui, ils en étaient certains, allait faire assassiner le grand chancelier Arys pour le remplacer par la personne de son choix :

-Ecoutez Catherine, je maintiens ce que je vous ai dis hier, on laisse Arys en place, sans rien lui dire mais en plaçant des hommes pour le surveiller nuit et jour, et quand Guise passe à l'action, on le coince sur le fait.

-On parle d'un stratège hors pair et d'un des hommes les plus riches du pays, pas de ma fille Margot qui déroberait les rubans à sa grande sœur, le duc de Guise ne prendra jamais le risque de se faire prendre la main dans le sac !

-Ma chère, pour avoir planifié bon nombre d'assassinats, je maintiens que si le tueur est pris, un peu d'argent et de torture et le commanditaire est pris aussi.

-Et je vous rétorque que c'est inutile et trop risqué. On aura l'air malin quand Arys sera mort en appât, le tueur dans la nature et Guise gagnant encore du pouvoir. Et je vous rappelle au passage que j'ai du, dans ma vie, planifier bien plus d'assassinats réussis que vous.

Narcisse, qui marchait depuis un moment en faisant des aller-retours dans la salle, s'arrêta et s'assit sur le bureau pour lui faire face, arborant un sourire en coin.

-C'est justement parce que les miens ont été organisés de main de maître que vous ne savez même pas le nombre incalculable qu'ils étaient. _Il rapprocha son visage d'elle, plissant_ légèrement _les yeux._ Je reste caché, tandis que, vous avez une certaine réputation...

-Une réputation ?

-Et bien, il y a quand même une pratique assez répandue chez les nobles qui consiste à toujours porter un bijoux détecteur de poison lorsqu'ils dînent à votre table... ça en dit long sur l'image que l'on a de vous.

-Un bijoux détecteur de..

-Oh pas d'inquiétudes ma douce, ces objets quoique très charmants, ne marchent absolument pas.

Catherine avait cillé quand il l'avait appelé ma douce, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que collaborateurs, et amis. Mais Narcisse semblait avoir un définition différente de la sienne de l'amitié.

-Oh et bien, vous venez de m'apprendre quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas un concours de celui qui assassine le mieux et le plus discrètement.

-Bien sur que non, tuer c'est... _il grimaça dramatiquement_ une chose terrible.

Elle se leva de sorte qu'elle était presque à son niveau maintenant, enfin, si l'on oubliait qu'il mesurait bien deux tetes de plus qu'elle.

-Terrible, et surtout, terriblement mieux faite par certains que par d'autres...

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas une compétition ?

-Cela ne l'est pas. Je disais simplement que c'est un talent que peu de gens possèdent

Elle lui lança un regard faussement innocent qui lui signifia qu'elle était tout en fait en train de remettre en cause ses capacités.

-Bien Catherine, je veux bien admettre que vous avez une maîtrise bien plus pointue des poisons qui est un art subtil dont vous vous étés imposée comme le mètre mais, dans le cas qui nous occupe vous devriez m 'écouter car l'élimination d'ennemis politiques par le meurtre camouflé est plus ma spécialité.

-Plus votre spécialité que la mienne ? Je ne peux vous laisser dire cela, vous n'imaginez pas la taille de la liste de mes..

Catherine qui s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un discours enflammé sur les meurtres et le pouvoir qu'ils permettent d'obtenir fut brusquement coupée par un air de trompette qui retentit dans tout le château, une musique qu'elle ne connaissait que beaucoup trop bien...

Mais Narcisse, incrédule, leva les yeux vers Catherine, il connaissait l'air d'une visite, celui d'une arrivée royale, celui de l'arrivée d'une épidémie et celui de la mort du roi, mais cet air là, lui était totalement inconnu.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Quelqu'un que je rêve d'ajouter à ma liste de victimes.

Il portait toujours un regard interrogateur, alors elle ajouta :

-C'était la mélodie spéciale : «arrivée à la cour de lady Diane de Poitiers»

Sa voix sonnait particulièrement amère et moqueuse.

-Sa mélodie spéciale ? _Narcisse ne put se retenir de lâcher un rire._ Elle a sa propre musique d'annonce ?

-Cela vous semble ridicule ? A moi aussi. Mais apparemment cela semble particulièrement touchant et romantique aux yeux de Diane et d'Henri. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Elle essayait de prendre un ton moqueur et détaché mais les notes suraiguës dont étaient ponctuées ses phrases trahissaient sa douleur. A chaque fois, au cours des ans, que ce son de trompette retentissait à ses oreilles, tout les gens dans les parages se mettaient à la fixer, attendant sa réaction, et alors, elle se savait bonne pour plusieurs jours, semaines, parfois mois, de cohabitation avec la pute de son mari. Elle se rappelait de la première fois qu'elle avait entendu cette musique d'annonce, son mari l'avait offert à Diane pour son trente-cinquième anniversaire, expliquant que, comme cela, ou qu'il soit dans le château lorsqu'elle arrivait, il pouvait à l'écoute de la musique, se réjouir de la savoir de retour. Elle avait obtenu ces détails par les servantes soudoyées, elle en avait un peu honte, tout comme elle avait honte d'avouer qu'elle avait failli faire exécuter de trompettiste de la cour juste pour ne plus jamais entendre ce son, alors que le pauvre homme avait une femme et des enfants. Heureusement qu'elle s'était ravisé à temps...

Narcisse, la fixait, l'air désolé, pas convaincu par sa fausse démonstration d'indifférence. Il approcha sa main de la sienne et la pris doucement dans ses doigts chauds.

-Catherine, ça va aller ?

Elle retira son poignet brusquement

-Je ne veux pas de votre compassion, et encore moins de votre pitié.

-C'est normal que ça vous blesse vous savez

-Ça ne me blesse pas

-Oh, alors allons la saluer

-Ce n'est pas drôle

-Allons-y, si ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle soit là

-Arrêtez

-Ça vous blesse, admettez-le

-Je..

-Admettez-le Catherine

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, espacés à peine de quelques centimètres, leur regard plein de défi

-J'ai envie de l'étrangler et de voir son corps brûler à petit feu ! Content ?

-Un plan qui semble tout à fait sympathique.

L'atmosphère avait changé, dans la vigueur de leur échange, ils s'étaient tout deux animés et une certaine tension remplissait maintenant la salle alors que Narcisse balayait de ses yeux le visage légèrement rougi de Catherine, attardant trop longuement son regard sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira comme une plainte

-Narcisse, s'il vous plait...ne pas...

-Si je n'étais pas simplement un ami, je ferai un geste totalement stupide, là, maintenant...

-Mais vous l'êtes, n'est ce pas ?

-Le suis-je ?

Catherine entendait son propre souffle qui s'accélérait bien trop dangereusement, dangereux c'était bien le mot qui qualifiait le jeu auquel elle et Narcisse commençaient à s'adonner. Soupirant bruyamment et se reculant, elle souffla

-Un ami, c'est simplement ce que vous êtes.

Narcisse, sorti de sa transe, menaça d'éclater de rire à la vue de la difficulté avec laquelle la reine s'était convaincue de s'éloigner de lui. Un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers la porte en clamant :

-Et bien alors, mon amie, je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour la journée de festivité d'accueil des dignitaires hongrois, essayez, entre-temps, de ne pas étrangler Diane.

Sur ce, la porte claqua en un bruit sourd, laissant une reine tombée sur sa chaise, reprenant difficilement une respiration calme.

Henri,lui, était dans la salle du trône, en plein débat avec son conseiller lord Barnet, sur les finances du royaume lorsqu'une chevelure ébène, une robe pourpre puis le joli minois suffisant de Diane lui apparurent dans le fond de la salle. Il savait qu'elle était là, il avait entendu les trompettes mais n'avait pas vraiment eu ni le temps ni l'envie d'aller l'accueillir sur le parvis, elle devait être frustrée, peut-être étais-ce la raison pour laquelle elle était vêtue de pourpre, la couleur du pouvoir, une provocation de plus envers la reine qui était habituellement la seule et unique à en porter.

Henri riait des petites querelles de pouvoir des deux femmes de sa vie, depuis toujours, Catherine était sa femme, la reine de France et la femme la plus puissante du pays et entendait bien le prouver à tous, et Diane et bien...c'etait Diane, toujours un mot, un geste, une tenue, une attitude pour provoquer sa rivale.

Sa maîtresse était très forte à ce jeu là, prés de vingt ans qu'elle jouait ce petit jeu et l'imagination et le vice qu'elle pouvait avoir n'avaient jamais faiblis, mais il ne s'en été jamais mêle puisque, sa femme, sa rusée petite femme Médicis avait, à chaque fois, parfois à l'étonnement de tous, toujours fini par contrer ses attaques, avec un mélange de grâce et de piquant dont elle seule avait le secret. A l'heure qu'il était, Catherine devait déjà avoir été informée de la couleur que portait Diane, et, elle était surement en train de se faire coudre une tenue avec brodé «Diane la grande Pute de France» en lettres capitale, ou quelque chose de plus subtil...

Il faisait totalement confiance à Catherine quand il s'agissait de vengeance.

-Diane, ma chère, tu es radieuse comme un soleil !

Diane s'approcha tout sourire et effectua une langoureuse révérence dont le but était très clairement d'exposer pleinement sa poitrine (déjà très peu couverte) à ses yeux. Evidemment, son conseiller, lui, s'était déjà éclipsé afin de leur laissé une intimité.

-Henri, je te renvoie le compliment cependant je ne t'ai pas vu à mon arrivée...

-J'étais occupé.

-Oh, occupé? Je comprends, mais, je suis certaine qu'il te serait possible de te...désoccuper pour une heure ou deux, et, si tu penses que tu as trop à faire pour te distraire, je suis sure que tu changeras d'avis lorsque tu sauras ce que j'ai à l'esprit...

Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, le roi et sa maîtresse, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner, que pourraient-ils bien faire d'autre de toute façon ? Jouer aux échecs? A quoi bon, de toute manière, Diane savait pertinemment quelle était sa fonction à cette cour, et elle la remplissait bien, alors quelle utilité de discuter, charmer, jouer? Autant aller droit au but.

-Considère moi donc comme totalement libre et désoccupé.

Tandis qu'Henri s'apprêtait à entraîner sa maîtresse dans sa chambre, sans prévenir, elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui, le saisissant au cou avec ses fines mains et dérobant à sa bouche un baiser. D'abord simple et affectueux, elle chercha rapidement sa langue chaude avec la sienne, et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aient eu le temps de reprendre leur respiration, ils étaient déjà presque en train de se déshabiller, leurs mains partout sur le corps de l 'autre.

Henri avait déjà à moitié décroché son corset, pendant ce que Diane essayait d'atteindre son pantalon, tout en couinant légèrement aux assauts de son amant dans la chair tendre de son cou. Il avait la main plongée dans son décolleté, un décolleté toujours agréable à regarder, même si, si c'était les seins de Catherine qu'il tenait dans sa main, la sensation aurait été encore plus divine avec ses deux magnifiques seins pleins et délicieusement courbés qui..Dieu ! Pourquoi pensait-il donc aux seins de sa femme! Devait-elle donc le hanter partout dans sa vie, mémé quand il couchait avec sa maîtresse ? Maîtresse à qui il était d'ailleurs en train de pratiquement faire l'amour sur...oh il ne pouvait pas faire ça ici !

Sentant ses mouvements se ralentir, Diane grogna

-Un problème Henri ?

-Diane, Diane venez dans ma chambre on ne va pas faire ça là..

Elle susurra alors dans un souffle à son oreille : «Considérez ça comme l'assouvissement de l'un de mes plus grands fantasmes, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur le si royal et honorable trône de reine de France»

Dans le grand couloir central du château, Catherine et Narcisse se rejoignirent tout deux fin prêts pour l'arrivée des dignitaires, Catherine avait opté pour une robe bleu émeraude très formelle, mais très coûteuse et jolie comme toujours. Narcisse, lui, portait le même pantalon et bottes noires que plus tôt dans la matinée mais il avait troqué son simple pourpoint beige contre une magnifique pièce dans des tons caramel, orné d'une fleur de lys discrète symbolisant son allégeance aux Valois.

Lui tendant respectueusement le bras, Narcisse s'exclama :

-Loin d'être connue pour votre ponctualité, nous sommes pourtant fort en avance aujourd'hui. Puis-je en profiter pour faire éloge de votre beauté dans cette toilette ou serai-ce outrepasser mes droits en tant qu'ami.

-J'accepte volontiers le compliment. Mais il manque la touche finale à la tenue, le diadème serti d'émeraude dont le Prince Hongrois m'a fait cadeau pour mon mariage, il est sous-cloche dans la salle du trône, voilà qui fera plaisir aux hongrois.

Il arrivèrent rapidement à l'autre bout du couloir, qui se remplissait peu à peu de nobles, maintenant que le soleil depuis plusieurs heures était levé. En saisissant la poignée de la porte de la salle du trône, Catherine lut bien dans le regard des gardes postés qu'elle aurait vraiment mieux fait de la laisser fermer, mais c'était trop tard, Narcisse l'avait déjà poussée.

 **Je suis désolé si la partie sur "Henri et Diane fricotent" vous a paru un peu bancale, mais c'est terriblement difficile d'écrire une scène romantique d'un couple que vous ne pouvez clairement pas blairer. Qui ici aime Diane? pas moi en tout cas. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui est important (encore plus historiquement que dans la série) dans le couple Henri-Catherine. Bref, la question maintenant est: que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une reine et son ex-amant tombent nez à nez avec son mari et sa maîtresse en plein acte, sur le trône de celle-ci de surcroît...oups**


	17. jeux dangereux

Le grincement sourd de la porte, les cris de plaisir de Diane, le grognement de choc d'Henri ou encore le «oh» mi surpris-mi embarrassé de Narcisse, tant de sons simultanés qui ne retentirent dans les oreilles de Catherine que comme le bruit sourd d'un énorme coup de massue. Un de plus.

Elle, resta parfaitement silencieuse, se figeant sur place, les yeux fixés sur son mari et sa maîtresse, parfaitement nus et à peine décollés l'un de l'autre, sur son trône. Son trône, son trône à elle, son trône de reine de France. Henri baisait bel et bien sa putain sur son trône, elle ne rêvait pas. Des cris, des larmes, des hurlements? Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela alors, tandis que Narcisse s'éclaircissait la gorge bruyamment avant de fermer rapidement la porte pour que les nobles n'assistent pas à ce spectacle, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant ses yeux débordants de mépris errer sur eux silencieusement jusqu'à les rendre terriblement mal à l'aise.

Et durant les longues secondes pendant lesquelles Diane avait peiné à essayer de couvrir sa nudité avec sa robe, alors qu'Henri se rhabillait avec empressement, son regard pesant et plein de jugement resta fixé sur eux sans interruption, ni geste. Elle s'exclama alors d'un ton glacial et autoritaire «éloignez-vous de mon trône maintenant.» et tandis que Diane et Henri prirent simultanément une inspiration comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à parler, elle leva rapidement ses deux mains face à elle, fermant longuement les yeux, comme pour les stopper dans leurs intentions «...et ne fatiguez pas inutilement vos langues en essayant de parler, je pense qu'elles ont, pour aujourd'hui, bien assez travaillées...»

A peine une minute plus tard, la pièce était vidée des deux amants, mais remplie de servants du lavoir et de couturiers: la reine de France avait eu une envie soudaine de faire entièrement nettoyer et recoudre son trône.

-Catherine, vous êtes sure que...enfin, vous pouvez prendre une minute avant de...

-Ça va parfaitement Narcisse, si vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je les vois ensembles vous vous trompez, je m'en moque éperdument seulement je..

Elle hésita sur les mots à employer mais Narcisse finit sa phrase pour elle :

-..me sens terriblement trahie et humiliée d'apprendre que mon époux depuis 25 ans à assez peu de respect pour moi pour coucher avec une autre sur le trône de son épouse et mère de ses enfants.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire à la vue de la perspicacité de Narcisse qui, au passage, n'était pas vraiment la personne appropriée avec qui avoir cette discussion.

-Nous nous verrons aux festivités après l'accueil officiel des dignitaires, je dois y aller.

Durant les deux heures que dura la cérémonie d'accueil des hongrois, Catherine ne lâcha ni un mot, ni un regard à Henri pour la simple raison que si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle ne pourrait retenir un flot d'insultes et de cris, ce qui, devant des centaines de nobles de toute l'Europe serait vraiment embarrassant et indigne d'elle.

L'ambiance entre le couple royal était terriblement glaciale, et l'après-midi de divertissement qui allait, en plus, être suivi d'une soirée n'avait même pas encore débuté. Henri n'essayait même pas de lui parler tant il sentait son agacement, même a plusieurs mètres d'elle, de toute manière que-lui aurait-il dit? Je suis désolé? Il ne l'était pas, certes il aurait préféré qu'elle ne voit pas cela de manière aussi...directe, mais bon, elle n'avait pas semblé si traumatisée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, comment avait-elle pu rester aussi impassible et indifférente pendant qu'elle les avait vus en pleine action, tandis que lui, la simple idée de l'imaginer en regarder un autre le faisait trembler de colère...la faute au cœur de pierre Médicis sans doute.

Alors qu'il s'endormait presque sur place tant il s'ennuyait, seul sur son trône à coté de Catherine qui l'ignorait, regardant les gens de la cour s'amuser avec des jeux de tir, de danse ou de magie splendides, il aperçut Claude s'approcher tout sourire, voilà qui allait détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Père, Mère

-Claude, vous vous amusez ?

-Beaucoup, mais j'ai cruellement besoin de votre appui mère, Charles, François et moi affrontons lady Georgia, lord Bucket et lord Narcisse au tournoi de Bolce par équipes, mais on a exclus Charles de l'équipe car il nous faisait perdre , vous comprenez a chaque fois qu'il lançait la boule il..

Catherine était très amusée par la passion que sa fille mettait à lui raconter cette histoire de Bolce, multipliant les mimiques et gestes d'explications, sa passion pour ce jeu la ravissait d'autant plus que c'était elle qui lui avait appris à jouer à ce jeu de boules qu'elle avait importé de Florence.

-Je vois, Claude, donc vous avez besoin que la meilleure joueuse de la cour rejoigne votre équipe pour vous aider à gagner?

-Voyez-là le témoignage de mon respect pour votre talent légendaire.

La mère et la fille rirent ensemble tandis que Catherine se leva pour se mêler à la partie, s'éloignant d'Henri qui se surpris lui-même à esquisser un sourire d'attendrissement pour sa famille.

L'après-midi s'était déroulée sans accroc majeurs, même si la moitié des nobles, Henri y compris étaient un peu saouls, mais n'était-ce pas toujours le cas à la cour de France? Apres tout la sale réputation des Français à ce propos ne s'était pas faite toute seule.

Henri était assis sur son trône, un peu instable à cause de la quantité de vin qu'il avait siroté durant toute la journée, il observait Claude et Catherine qui venaient de fuir discrètement un énième gentilhomme essayant de marier son fils à la princesse de France qu'était Claude. Il vit ensuite Claude s'éloigner vers son frère et tout les invités tourner la tête vers lui, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était le moment pour lui de porter un toast. Il se leva alors, en maîtrisant sa tête qui tournait un peu, et s'apprêtait à commencer un petit discours lorsque ses yeux saisirent, dans la foule, une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Narcisse, ce serpent, s'était évidemment précipité aux cotés de Catherine des que Claude l'avait laissé seule, mais, ce qui dérangeait Henri était surtout la main vicieuse qu'il venait de placer sur la pente douce de ses reins. Elle avait sourit à ce geste en plus.

Cette vue fit monter du creux de son estomac une bile amère qui lui brûlait la gorge, l'empêchant de parler, ou simplement de détourner les yeux de cette putain de sale main mal-placée.

Il espérait que son visage n'était pas rouge de colère lorsqu'il commença finalement à parler. Catherine ne semblait pas mécontente de lui jeter ses indiscrétions au visage en public, bien, mais elle devait savoir qu'à ce petit jeux, il était bien le maître.

«Chers amis français et hongrois, j'aimerai ce soir, porter un toast à l'amitié et au respect qui lie nos nations ainsi qu'au retour, à la cour de France, de ma chère Diane de Poitiers, en espérant qu'elle illumine les couloirs de ce château comme elle illumine mon cœur.» Diane s'était levée, tout sourire, pour le rejoindre à ses cotés tandis qu'il souriait et embrassait sa main, fier de son petit coup.

Il y eut dans la foule un léger silence d'embarras, puis quelques applaudissement et de nombreux regards tournés vers Catherine comme pour observer les effets sur elle de cette énième manque de respect flagrant.

Evidemment, bien rodée à l'exercice depuis qu'elle était mariée avec Henri, son visage était resté impassible, bien, que son corps ait été traversé d'un léger frisson de surprise et de douleur peut être, ses forces l'avaient quitté pendant une demi seconde, invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais rapidement la foule se dispersa a nouveau, chuchotant évidemment sur ce qui venait de se passer, mais laissant un peu d'espace à Catherine qui respira à nouveau.

Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Henri avait fait ça, elle avait vu son regard sur la main que Narcisse avait posé sur elle, Henri était soul, énervé et elle avait appris récemment que son mari gérait particulièrement mal sa jalousie excessive.

Narcisse l'avait compris aussi et, bien qu'il était ravi d'avoir pu mettre le roi hors de lui, il était désolé de ce que cela faisait endurer a Catherine. Catherine qui, tandis que le roi descendait gaiement les marches avec Diane à son bras, ajusta légèrement le décolleté de sa robe et enroula posséssivement sa main autour du bras qu'il avait positionné dans son dos. Il la dévisagea, non-mécontent du geste mais surpris :

-Catherine...vous êtes sure de vouloir jouer à ça ?

-Ne me lancez pas de regard plein de jugement, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être marié à Henri...

Aider Catherine à se venger du roi, en public de surcroît, voilà une idée qui s'annonçait terriblement mauvaise mais le roi et Diane approchèrent, alors il saisit Catherine posséssivement par la hanche et oublia ses réserves. Au point ou il en était...

Catherine ne s'attendait pas à ce que Narcisse soit aussi impudent, et elle vit immédiatement, à sa tête, qu'Henri avait tiqué aussi. Il s'approcha, entouré de quelques nobles et de sa chère Diane :

-Seigneur Narcisse, connaissez-vous la magnifique, douce et gracieuse duchesse Diane de Poitiers ?

Catherine se retenait d'exploser, il en faisait des tonnes exprès. Mais Narcisse s'occupa bien tout seul de calmer cet étalage d'affection de mauvais goût :

-Oh je la connais de nom et de...réputation mais, non, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment, du moins pas intimement comme elle connait la moitié des hommes de cette salle.

Catherine dut planter ses ongles dans sa robe pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, ce que firent les quelques nobles qui les entouraient :

-Tenez vos mots Narcisse.

-Je les tiendrai votre majesté, mais vous, tenez votre esprit car il n'y avait là aucun sous-entendu fâcheux

-Ne donnez pas d'ordre au roi de..

«Assez bavardé, il est l'heure de passer à table!» s'exclama alors Catherine, d'une voix bien trop aiguë, désireuse de mettre fin à cet échange tendu avant que quoi que ce soit ne dérape. Narcisse avait beaucoup d'audace et aussi grand que soit le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé à voir le visage de Diane se décomposer devant cette humiliation, il ne fallait pas aller trop loin avec Henri et Narcisse semblait avoir du mal avec les limites.

Durant tout le repas, se mit en place un jeu très sournois entre Henri et sa femme.

Henri était assis à coté de Diane, tandis que Catherine lui faisait face, cote a cote avec Narcisse. Henri avait commencé, en tenant ostensiblement la main de Diane sur la table, puis Catherine riant tout à fait exagérément à chaque plaisanterie de Narcisse en se penchant sur lui d'une manière tout à fait inappropriée puis Diane sur les genoux du roi, puis Catherine dansant langoureusement avec son ex-amant, puis Henri multipliant les flatteries à haute voix sur sa maîtresse, puis Narcisse qui ne décollait plus la main du bras ou dos de la reine. C'était un combat, puéril certes, mais sans fin qui s'était déroulé sous les yeux des nobles durant toute la soirée.

Les esprits s'échauffaient, l'ivresse gagnait les esprits et Catherine et Henri se jetaient des regards assassins et pleins de défi

Puis vint le moment ou Catherine fit l'erreur de renverser son verre sur le devant de sa robe, une action loin d'être innocente, à la suite de laquelle Narcisse se précipita pour éponger longuement, avec sa serviette, le décolleté corseté de la reine. Il s'attarda à cette tache un moment, un bien trop long moment aux yeux d'Henri dont Diane avait saisi le bras pour l'empêcher de sauter au cou de Narcisse et d'arracher ses bras baladeurs, travaillant depuis de trop longues secondes sur le tissu imbibé couvrant les seins d'une femme qui n'était pas sienne.

Henri tremblait de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son teint avait pris une nuance cramoisie. Bien que les invités ne semblaient pas le remarquer.

Catherine pinça la cuisse de son voisin de table pour qu'il se redresse avant qu'une scène n'éclate mais Diane, qui voulait surement soutenir son roi chéri, avait déjà glissé sa langue dans sa gorge pour le distraire de la vision en face de lui.

Un «Oh !» général retentit dans toute l'assemblée, des regards plein de pitié se braquant sur Catherine pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. La surprise générale retombée, on n'entendit plus que le son de couverts en argent contre les assiettes, et la chaise de Catherine qui émit un crissement lorsqu'elle la recula, avant de quitter la pièce, le menton plus haut que n'importe quelle femme dans ces circonstances.

 **Vous allez bien les gars? Relation complètement toxique quand tu nous tient...j'avais envie ici de montrer une Catherine qui se laisse emporter par un jeu très malsain, alors qu'elle a toujours été la femme fidèle et pleine de dignité qui ne s'abaissait pas, je pense qu'après tant d'années, elle a un peu le droit de craquer... Un peu de douceur à venir entre nos Cathry, mais je voulais avant ça qu'ils réalisent tout les deux, avec douleur, à quel point leur relation est destructrice et toxique.**


	18. compréhension tardive

Sa lèvre du bas tremblait et des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux tandis qu'elle tenait maintenant ses jupes dans sa main pour pouvoir échapper rapidement à la personne qui la poursuivait. Que ce soit Claude, Narcisse ou n'importe qui, elle s'en moquait, elle voulait simplement être seule alors elle poussa la lourde porte de sa chambre et ne respira paisiblement que quand elle arriva sur son balcon, respirant enfin un peu d'air frais.

Puis elle entendit une autre respiration derrière elle.

Par tout les saints, ne savaient-ils pas ce qu'une porte claquée au nez signifiait?

Elle allait se retourner pour s'énerver lorsque la voix qui se fit entendre ne la surprit qu'à moitié :

-Catherine ?

Evidemment, qui d'autre que le roi osait entrer partout ou bon lui semblait...

-Catherine, c'était quoi ça?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur

-Je veux dire, pourquoi êtes-vous partie en courant?

-Je crois qu'il était grand temps que l'un de nous deux mette fin à tout cela avant que cela n'aille trop loin.

-C'est déjà allé trop loin, toute la cour va parler de cette soirée durant des semaines! Ecoutez je sais que vous vous êtes sentie humiliée mais je n'avais pas prévu que tout le monde voit Diane..faire ça

-Oh, _elle se retourna pour lui faire totalement face_ , et ce matin, vous n'aviez pas prévu de la baiser sur mon trône non plus, j'imagine.

Ses mots étaient amers, durs comme la pierre.

-Et le «elle illumine ma vie» devant toute notre famille, amis et sujets, c'était prévu ça? Et sa main dans la votre durant tout de dîner?

-Les mains de Narcisse, elles, ne semblaient pas beaucoup vous déranger lorsqu'elles étaient posées sur vous devant mes yeux! C'était puéril Catherine!

-Oh parce que vous n'étiez pas puéril vous? Ne me reprochez pas de jouer, pendant une soirée, à me venger un peu de ce que vous me faites vivre au quotidien ! Regardez-nous Henri, on est dans un cercle vicieux de vengeance et de ressentiment totalement toxique! Je me retrouve à me ridiculiser en public en participant à vos jeux masochistes!

-Parce que je vous ai forcé à vous tripoter en public avec votre amant? Vous avez commencez en flirtant ouvertement avec lui devant mes yeux! J'étais censé faire quoi exactement?! Vous faire amener un lit pour qu'il vous baise devant moi?!

-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme vous parleriez d'une putain!

-Je le ferai quand vous arrêterez de vous conduire comme tel!

Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea les yeux grand ouverts, alors qu'il ajoutait:

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Oh si, il semblerait que c'était clairement ce que vous vouliez dire.

-Ce n'était pas. Simplement vous avez un putain de don pour me mettre hors de moi!

-Je le cultive depuis plus de vingts ans.

Ils se faisaient face l'un et l'autre, rougis par la colère qui les emplissait.

-Je déteste ce type...

-Narcisse ? Vous ne le détestez que parce que je ne le fais pas. Narcisse, lord Sutter, Nostradamus, on sait bien que chaque homme qui a le malheur de s'attirer ma sympathie s'attire aussi instantanément votre haine.

Henri roula douloureusement des yeux:

-Sauf que dans le cas de Narcisse, on sait tout les deux qu'il s'est attiré bien plus que votre sympathie...

-C'est le cas en effet! Il est tout ce que...

Elle s'était arrêté net, tandis ce que Henri insistait

-Tout ce que? Allez y finissez, tout ce que quoi? Tout ce que vous désirez et que je ne suis pas pour vous, c'est ça que vous alliez dire n'est-ce pas?

La colère était un peu retombée, et ils se retrouvaient finalement là, sur un balcon glacial, l'un face à l'autre, parlant de vérités qu'ils auraient peut-être préféré laissées cachées.

Henri captura longuement son regard dans le sien avant de demander d'une voix presque étranglée

-Catherine, est-ce que vous êtes tombée amoureuse de lui?

-Vous devriez retourner dans vos appartements Henri

-Répondez et je partirai

-Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux de Diane ?

-Vous connaissez la réponse à cette question, je ne le suis pas. A vous, répondez

-Vous voulez une réponse franche? Je ne sais pas si je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, c'est possible...

Catherine put voir le cœur d'Henri se briser, il fronça douloureusement les sourcils et plissa les yeux comme pour effacer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il espérait qu'elle déclarerait un «non» catégorique, mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait demandé même si à cet instant il aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir fait. Adoucissant ses mots, elle rectifia

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir parler d'amour mais, si vous me demandez si j'ai eu des sentiments pour lui, la réponse est oui. Vous et moi savons tout les deux que l'amour est un concept très relatif...

Henri la regarda durant de longues secondes, si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit qu'il avait l'air terriblement triste, puis il ajouta d'une voix presque douce : «Pourrions-nous nous asseoir à l'intérieur? J'aimerai vous parler de quelque-chose»

Elle le guida à l'intérieur en silence, un peu surprise, et quand il furent tout deux assis sur sa chaise longue, Henri commença enfin, hésitant:

-Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai..quitté le château, pour vous laisser de l'espace? J'étais seul à Paris et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à vous, à la douleur que je vous avez causée et à quel point je m'en voulait pour cela alors, je vous ai écrit une lettre. J'ai passé des jours à en parfaire la formulation dont je ne me souviens plus exactement puisque je l'ai finalement brûlée en me disant que vous ne voudriez surement même pas l'ouvrir, mais aujourd'hui je me demande si les choses auraient dégénérées de la sorte si je vous l'avait envoyée. Je ne peux certainement pas revenir en arrière, ni pour la lettre, ni pour...le reste, mais je peux vous raconter ce que j'y disait.

Catherine sourit tristement, elle savait qu'Henri n'était pas un poète, et qu'il avait du mal à parler de tout ce qui le touchait de trop prés, il lui ressemblait sur ce point. Mais si elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, elle pensait encore moins qu'il les couchait sur papier. Elle le laissa continuer.

-J'y disais que j'étais terriblement désolé, que j'espérais que vous accepteriez de me pardonner un jour, j'y parlais du respect que j'ai pour vous en tant que femme et mère de mes enfants ainsi que..

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tout ça Henri. J'ai moi aussi, beaucoup repensé à ces événements et en ait conclut que, que je le veuille ou non, en m'épousant vous avez obtenu des droits sur moi qu'il n'est pas de mon ressort de réfuter

-Mais entre nous cela n'a jamais marché comme cela!

-Ah non? Parce que moi je pense que cela se saurait si le sexe était un choix pour les femmes et non une obligation dès que nous sommes mariées.

Henri arborait maintenant une moue déçue

-Ravi d'apprendre que vous avez toujours considéré votre temps dans mes draps comme une corvée...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, simplement qu'il est utopique de penser qu'il était mon choix d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un inconnu, devant une vingtaine de vieux hommes, durant notre nuit de noce quand je n'avais que quatorze ans.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez dit le jour ou Elisabeth est née, qu'on ne la marierait jamais?

Il échappa à Catherine un léger rire, elle se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont, durant des années, elle avait farouchement lutté pour que sa fille ne soit pas engagée dans un mariage politique. Quelle illusion !

-J'avoue que c'était plutôt ridicule et illusoire, mais je ne me fais plus de souci pour ma Liza, mes espions espagnols rapportent tous que son mari le roi est encore plus amoureux d'elle à chaque minute qui passe.

-Aucun homme, aussi puissant soit-il, ne peut résister au charme d'une Médicis, Philippe n'est pas le premier roi à en avoir fait l'expérience...

Les lèvres de Catherine se contractèrent en un petit sourire rougissant, son mari était bien la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait passer en un rien de temps des hurlements pleins de colère aux discussions à cœur ouvert puis aux badinages insouciants.

-Vous acceptez de qualifier votre fille de Médicis maintenant?

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je ne déteste pas tout les Médicis...

Un silence passa, un doux silence agréable tandis que tout les deux se regardaient, un léger sourire ineffaçable sur leur visages.

-J'aime ça...

Henri la dévisagea, interrogateur

-Quoi?

-Bien, nous deux..en train de parler calmement, à la place des cris, sarcasmes et complots

-J'aime ça aussi.

Il tenait maintenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et caressait doucement ses doigts dans une légère danse. Elle aimait son toucher, elle l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le devait. Pourquoi c'était si dur? Pourquoi le simple fait que son mari caresse sa main provoquait en elle un tel espoir douloureux?

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la porta à son propre visage pour stopper les larmes, qui, bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, montaient en elle, impossibles à arrêter.

-Catherine? Allez vous bien? J'ai fais quelque chose qui...?

Dieu, tout semblait bien se passer, que lui arrivait-il? Elle pleurait, elle pleurait vraiment, pourtant Henri pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main des larmes qu'il avait, au cours des 25 dernières années, vues s'échapper de ses beaux yeux caramels

Il s'approcha encore, prenant à nouveau sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle essayait de se cacher, en vain.

-Catherine, je vous en prie, je ne comprend pas, parlez-moi..

-Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez y aller...je...j'ai juste..

Elle essayait de s'arrêter, car, grand Dieu, elle avait surement l'air d'une idiote hyperémotive, mais impossible, son visage se tordait de sanglots, sans même qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs visiblement instables et déclara:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui...la journée a été émotionnellement riche, je suis fatiguée, j'ai bu bien trop de vin et maintenant vous...êtes là en train de...je ne sais pas trop quoi faire et...

-Ca va, je crois que je vous comprend. Ces dernières heures, jours, ont été particulièrement difficiles, à l'image de notre mariage ai-je envie de dire...

Il lui tendit la main dans l'espoir qu'elle la saisisse, lui permette de la réconforter, d'être là pour elle et de panser toutes les plaies béantes dont leur mariage avait criblé son âme. Mais au lieu de la saisir, elle marcha vers son lit en essuyant ses yeux:

-Vous devriez partir, Diane va vous attendre.

-Oh vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois, je ne vais nulle part tant que vous êtes dans cet état!

Il s'approcha encore d'elle.

-Partez Henri...

Chaque faiblesse montrée à autrui est une munition de plus pour mieux nous détruire par la suite, voilà une vérité que Catherine avait appris à ses dépends. Voilà aussi la raison pour laquelle elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne montrer ses faiblesses à personne. Surtout pas Henri.

Elle le vit s'approcher encore, il était dangereusement prêt.

-Catherine, venez-là

Il ouvrait les bras maintenant. Pauvre fou, s'il croyait qu'elle se blottirait contre lui comme une petite faiblarde qui a besoin de réconfort, alors il se trompait.

Mais quand ses mains fortes atteignirent ses épaules et qu'il l'attira avec précaution contre lui, enfouissant le corps tremblant de Catherine dans la chaleur réconfortante du sien, elle tressaillit. Elle ne put, alors, que constater à quel point elle ne pouvait empêcher ses petites mains à elle de se glisser dans son dos, son corps de se presser contre le sien, et sa tête de se blottir contre son torse.

Ils restèrent là durant un long moment, lui, traçant des cercles réconfortants dans son dos et respirant sa douce odeur, et elle, oubliant totalement ses grands principes de de méfiance au rythme des caresses légères de son mari contre sa nuque.

Puis elle sentit sa main glisser vers les lacets de sa robe qu'il dénouait très doucement, d'une manière bien trop familière. Sans briser leur étreinte, elle dit doucement:

-Henri je ne suis pas sure que l'on devrait...

-Chut, je n'essaie pas de vous amener au lit...enfin si mais simplement parce que vous devez vous reposer, vous êtes épuisée et vous tremblez de froid.

Il avait raison, elle aurait pu s'écrouler par terre tant elle était fatiguée, et puis les légères caresses avaient tendance à la rendre légèrement somnolente. Elle le laissa la guider vers son lit, tandis qu'il défaisait doucement sa robe.

Il l'allongea ensuite dans le matelas moelleux, tandis qu'il s'attaquait au laçage de son corset. Le visage d'Henri se tordit un peu en constatant qu'elle portait un corset de style échancré et lacé sur le devant, évidemment il adorait quand elle portait cela...dans des circonstances différentes car dans la situation présente cela rendait sa tâche semblable à de la torture. Il délaça le tout lentement, les yeux plantés sur les deux seins généreux qu'il libérait peu à peu de leur prison.

Après tout, être un gentilhomme en ne tentant aucune action n'empêchait pas de regarder, ni de laisser son imagination divaguer...

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant la respiration de Catherine s'accélérer quand il libéra finalement sa poitrine, ce qui lui signifia qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement au pays des rêves...chose qui fut confirmée quand elle chuchota:

-Je pense que vous pouvez vous arrêter là...

Il balaya de ses yeux son corps maintenant seulement vêtu d'une fine chemise blanche et sourit. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et s'attaqua alors à ses cheveux qu'il dénoua avec précaution, prenant soin de n'oublier aucune épingle, puis passa ses mains dans ses tourbillons dorés pour les libérer.

Ce soir là, le roi et la reine s'endormirent côte à côte, profitant des rares secondes paisibles que Dieu leur avait donné. Sans cris, sans larmes, sans mensonges.

Pas de mensonge, mais pas toute la vérité non plus...car si Henri lui avait parlé de sa lettre d'excuses, il en avait passé sous-silence une partie, celle où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il aurait tout donné pour elle et qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie, mais ces lignes là, évidement, jamais Catherine ne les lirait.

 **Quelques doux moments pour notre couple royal...rien de tout ça n'a résolu leurs problèmes mais je voulais montrer qu'ils prennent conscience tout les deux qu'ils sont en train de se détruire mutuellement par leurs actions. Je voulais aussi Catherine qui laisse voir un peu à son mari la douleur qu'elle ressent, et je voulais Henri un peu plus doux...J'espère que cela ne parait pas trop saccadé, j'ai écrit la majeure partie de ce chapitre au crayon de couleur, dans un magasine people qu'il y avait dans mon avion donc...**


	19. conséquences

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voila super heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu court mais j'essairai de re-actualiser rapidement...**

 **Considérez que la première partie se déroule en même temps que le chapitre précédent, deuxième partie, c'est le matin après la pyjama-party de Cathry...**

Quand Narcisse croisa Claude dans le couloir, il l'interpella. Il s'inquiétait pour Catherine de manière démesurée depuis qu'elle avait quitté la soirée bouleversée suivie de près par un Henri furieux. Il craignait que le roi et la reine se soient disputés et qu'il la retrouve blessée, plus physiquement que mentalement, même si, étant donné le regard noir qu'arborait Henri et son caractère plutôt sanguin, il n'excluait pas totalement cette possibilité.

 _Je dois vraiment arrêter de nourrir mon inquiétude avec des suppositions idiotes_ , pensa Narcisse, Catherine connait Henri depuis des années, _elle doit savoir gérer sa colère..._

-Princesse Claude, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve votre mère?

Elle s'approcha de Narcisse et lui donna un sourire difficile à interpréter.

-Si, je le sais. On a tous vu ce qui s'est déroulé ce soir, j'étais donc inquiète pour elle alors je suis partie à sa recherche. J'ai toqué à la porte de sa chambre mais ses dames m'ont informées que mon père l'avait rejoint il y a une heure et qu'ils avaient demandés à ne pas être dérangés.

Elle sourit encore, de manière tout à fait exagérée et ajouta:

-Il semblerait que mes parents aient une manière bien à eux de régler leurs différends.../

-En effet.

Il avait presque craché ces deux mots. Il s'attendait à, à peu près tout, sauf à ça et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin, Claude s'approcha de lui et lui souffla:

-Vous savez Narcisse, vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de charmant, c'est pourquoi je vais vous donner un conseil amical: quittez ce château, trouvez une épouse dans votre duché et oubliez ma mère.

-Je ne comprend pas exactement ce à quoi vous faites référence princesse.

-Je pense que vous savez précisément ce à quoi je fais référence. Vous êtes en train de mettre les nerfs de mon père à rude épreuve et dieu sait que ce n'est pas un homme qui aime qu'on touche à ce qui est à lui. Et aussi audacieux que ce soit de défier un roi, c'est aussi terriblement idiot.

Elle s'approcha encore en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Narcisse:

-Si vous devez croire une chose, croyez cela: ma mère ne sacrifiera ni sa couronne, ni sa famille, ni son mariage pour vous. L'amour est une chose magnifique, mais mourir pour une femme qui en aime un autre, je trouve cela plutôt triste.

Il resta face à elle, se demandant toujours ce qu'elle savait exactement et comment elle le savait, Elle devait en savoir bien assez, Claude était la fille de sa mère après tout. Il lui cracha amèrement un «Bonne nuit, princesse.» tout en repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit plus tot. Elle avait certainement raison, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait se résoudre à l'admettre.

Il essayait de tout cœur de lutter contre cela, se convaincant depuis le premier jour que Catherine et lui n'avaient partagés que quelques moments insignifiants, se disant qu'elle n'était que le plus beau trophée de son tableau de chasse, mais la vérité était la suivante : il nourrissait des sentiments pour la reine de France, une femme mariée, avec des enfants.

Quand était-il devenu aussi idiot et inconscient? Il ne le savait pas, peut-être le jour même où il avait aperçu pour la première fois ces deux beaux yeux noisettes perçants. Dieu seul savait à quel point il adorait chaque infime partie de cette femme, mais, ses yeux, oh ses yeux, il semblait qu'on y observait chaque force, chaque douleur, chaque sentiment de Catherine Médicis. Elle avait beau cacher ses sentiments derrière son masque de reine toute-puissante, il suffisait d'un coup d'œil à Narcisse dans son regard envoûtant pour y déceler peur, amusement, tristesse, désir, douleur.

Le fait était qu'il avait goûté ce que c'était que d'avoir cette femme, de comploter, l'entendre rire, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour ou juste parler, et que désormais il ne pouvait simplement plus s'en passer.

Grand dieu, dans quel merdier il s'était fourré...

Quand lady Felicia toqua à la porte de Catherine pour signifier qu'il était l'heure de se lever, le roi et la reine de France, jusque là enlacés et plongés dans un profond sommeil, ouvrirent les yeux simultanément pour découvrir avec stupeur à quel point leur corps s'étaient considérablement rapprochés durant leur sommeil.

Un silence gêné passa, tandis qu'Henri retirait son bras du bas ventre de sa femme, démêlait ses jambes des siennes et décollait son entre-jambes qui était venu se blottir contre son derrière. Elle, réajustant la fine soie blanche qui était désormais la seule chose qui protégeait son corps des yeux d'Henri, Catherine balbutia:

-Je suppose que...nous avons eu besoin de..chaleur humaine pour nous protéger du froid en cette nuit glaciale

-Et bien, la chaleur des corps est terriblement plus efficace quelque cheminée que ce soit et tellement plus agréable...

Catherine s'éloigna du lit pour attraper rapidement une robe de chambre. Quand elle l'eut enfin enfilée, sentant toujours le regard appuyé d'Henri qui la suivait, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Et là ou elle pensait voir un Henri se préparant à filer, elle le vit confortablement installé au milieu du lit, la regardant tranquillement, enroulé dans les couvertures comme s'il possédait l'endroit.

 _En théorie, il possède l'endroit,_ lui rappela sa conscience.

"Qu'importe, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches et lui lançant un regard incrédule elle demanda « Henri, vous comptez camper dans ce lit combien de temps exactement? » puis se rapprochant pour tirer hors du lit la couverture, elle ajouta «Parce que j'aimerai bien commencer ma journée avant que le soleil ne soit couché, et pour cela, j'ai besoin que vous sortiez de mon lit pour que je puisse me préparer»

Il se leva alors théâtralement pour simplement se rasseoir sur une chaise en velours quelques mètres plus loin, sous le regard désapprobateur de Catherine.

-Henri, par sortir de mon lit j'entend aussi sortir de ma chambre.

-Oh s'il vous plait, vous vous rappelez de nos premières années de mariage? Vous regarder vous préparer a toujours été l'un de mes moments préférés!

Elle cacha un sourire, évidemment qu'elle s'en souvenait, comment aurait-elle pu oublier...

Henri se leva avec désinvolture du fauteuil rouge, torse nu et traversa la pièce à la recherche de sa chemise. Il leva un sourcil, sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il attrapa le regard de Catherine qui suivait le contour de ses muscles saillants pour descendre vers le renflement visible dans son pantalon. Quand celle-ci comprit qu'il avait attrapé son regard, elle détourna les yeux, légèrement rougissante. Il alors posa un baiser plumeux sur sa joue et s'éloigna, ouvrant la porte quand elle lança, un peu hésitante:

-Henri?

-Oui?

-Le fait que..vous ayez dormi ici cette nuit ne signifie pas que..

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je le sais.

Henri lui lança un clin d'œil puis disparut rapidement pour la laisser se préparer.

Ses dames lui enfilèrent une robe à col haut dans des teintes de noir et de beiges et accrochèrent ses longues boucles dans un semi-chignon sophistiqué retenu par une couronne en or ornée de plusieurs diamants. Un ensemble confortable mais élégant, tout ce qu'elle aimait.  
Elle se dirigea vers son bureau dans l'aile voisine, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se concentrer sans laisser ses pensées divaguer à cette nuit mais Henri l'avait déjà mise cruellement en retard.


	20. plus qu'amis

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette suite (qui en plus n'est pas très longue!)**

Catherine était assise à son bureau, les yeux rivés sur la note que son serviteur avait il y a quelques minutes. Le grand chancelier, seigneur Arys a été tué accidentellement durant la nuit.

Par tout les dieux, où était Narcisse? Cela fait des heures qu'elle avait mandé qu'on aille le chercher!

Son cerveau était en ébullition. Le duc de Guise fait des siennes, c'était l'option la plus probable mais elle ne soit pas s'enlever de la tête le plan que Narcisse lui avait exposé la veille ... et s'il avait l'endroit mis en place dans son dos?

La porte craqua, et Narcisse apparut, des yeux interrogateurs fixés sur Catherine.

«Du vin? A cette heure de la journée? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Elle soupira en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. «Bon Dieu Narcisse, ou étiez vous passé? Je vous ai cherché toute la mâtinée, j'ai..» Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase, il leva un sourcil et grogna «Oh, figurez-vous que moi aussi je vous ai cherché, toute la soirée, pour finalement apprendre que vous dormiez dans vos chambres, avec Henri! »

Catherine s'éloigne d'un pas, prise par la surprise

-Rien ne s'est passé..et même si c'était le cas, sachez que je n'apprécie pas du tout votre ton, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous de mes actions!

Narcisse se retenait d'exploser. Était-elle vraiment sérieuse? Il avait mis sa vie en danger en défiant le roi durant cette soirée, et ce, au cas où elle l'aurait oublié, dans le but de l'aider à se venger de lui. Et elle? Elle elle l'accueillait dans son lit quelques minutes seulement après qu'il l'ait ridiculisé devant toute la cour de France.

Pour quoi est ce que je passe exactement moi? pensa Narcisse. L'idiot du village qui sert de jouet à la reine de France?!

Catherine recula pour aller prendre appui contre son bureau puis ajouta «Qu'importe, on se disputera plus tard, j'ai besoin de vous là... »

Il sourit «Besoin de moi? Et pourquoi exactement cette fois? Vous voulez un partenaire de crime pour vous venir en aide..? » Il s'approcha encore, avec une voix débordante de sarcasme «Ou avez-vous besoin d'un cher ami, une épaule sur-laquelle pleurer? » Puis caressant le bois massif du bureau il ajouta «Ou bien cherchez vous un noble charmant pour rendre jaloux votre mari et lui rappeler que vous existez? » Catherine frissonna lorsque il se rapprocha encore pour finalement chuchoter, à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille «Oh, ou peut être avez-vous juste besoin d'un homme, qui vous fasse vous sentir aimée et désirable, qui vous fasse vous sentir femme et qui vous fasse goûter à la luxure et au plaisir...Dites-moi quel rôle je suis censé jouer cette fois-ci ma reine? »

Narcisse pouvait entendre son pouls qui s'accélérait inévitablement quand elle se dégagea d'un mouvement rapide pour se rasseoir à son bureau. Il rajouta alors, désinvolte

-Alors dites-moi de quoi avez vous besoin?

-Arys à été tué. Je voulais votre aide pour gérer cette affaire mais je pense que je vais finalement m'en passer. Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous vous rappeliez quel est votre rôle à la cour, et ce n'est certainement de jouer les enfants capricieux ni de vous mêler de qui j'invite ou non dans ma chambre à coucher.

Sur ce, elle l'avait conduit jusqu'à la porte et la lui avait pratiquement claqué au nez. La situation de Narcisse était délicate, elle le savait, et elle se détestait de savoir qu'elle était celle qui l'y avait mise mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir de la sorte.

Je suis mariée et reine, se répétait Catherine, je n'ai en rien besoin de me justifier de mes actions devant cet homme.

Elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire taire le soupçon de culpabilité qui la gagnait peu à peu après le départ de Narcisse. Elle l'avait utilisé pour énerver Henri, c'était vrai. Elle avait dormi avec Henri le soir-même après que Narcisse ai encore une fois mis sa vie en danger pour l'aider à se venger, c'était vrai aussi. Mais, au nom de dieu, elle était mariée ! Narcisse ne pouvait tout simplement pas se conduire comme un petit-ami jaloux. Un ami et un collaborateur, voilà ce qu'il était.

 _Un ami et collaborateur que tu as embrassé, avec qui tu as fait l'amour, sur l'épaule duquel tu t'es reposé_...lui rappela sa conscience.

Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit? Avait-il vraiment l'impression qu'elle l'utilisait comme marionnette pour combler ses besoins? Bien sur qu'il le pensait. Elle ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de penser le contraire. C'est quand elle réalisa cela que Catherine de Medicis décida de faire une chose qu'elle n'avait pratiquement jamais faite de sa vie: s'excuser. Elle saisi la plume qui traînait sur son bureau, la trempa nerveusement dans l'encre sombre et griffonna les mots qui lui passaient par la tête:

 _Cher Narcisse,_

 _Si vous devez savoir une chose à propos de moi, c'est que je ne je supplie jamais pour le pardon, mais de votre part, j'aimerais l'obtenir. J'ai pleinement conscience que la façon dont vous êtes traité est cruellement injuste pour vous et que vous êtes aujourd'hui dans une situation douloureuse par ma faute. J'en suis navrée. J'espère donc de tout cœur que vous accepterez que nous discutions afin de trouver une issue à tout cela car vous méritez mieux._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _C.D.M_

Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle tenant tant à ce que cet homme ne la déteste pas. Simplement, la seule idée qu'il quitte le château ou sa vie provoquait un frisson douloureux dans son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, à part avec Henri.

Oui, elle ressentait pour ce type des sentiments similaires à ceux qu'elle avait, ou avait eu du moins, pour Henri. Voilà pourquoi elle savait qu'il aurait été plus sage pour elle de rester loin de Narcisse. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de changer d'avis, elle était debout devant la porte des appartements de Narcisse, chancelante, sa lettre à la main.

Voyant que les lourdes portes étaient closes et que le servant posté à l'entrée ne lui proposait pas d'entrer, elle se baissa simplement doucement puis glissa le papier sous la porte, assez profondément pour que le jeune servant ne puisse l'attraper dans le cas la curiosité le gagnerait quand Catherine aurait le dos tourné.

-Quand lord Narcisse sera de retour ici, vous lui direz que j'ai laissé un mot?

-Oui ma reine, mais il n'est pas sorti, il est à l'intérieur mais il n'est pas seul.

-Pourquoi savoir est à l'intérieur?

-La duchesse de Poitiers, votre Majesté.

Catherine manqua de s'étouffer. Evidemment ... qui d'autre?

 **Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je détestait Diane? Ici un chapitre plus centré sur Narcisse mais pas d'inquiétude, Henri sera vite de retour. J'espère que cela vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos suggestions..ect..j'adore connaitre votre opinion!**

 **Bisous.**


	21. difficile d'avancer

Catherine fit rapidement volte-face dans l'espoir de s'éloigner rapidement de cette chambre qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir approché. Elle se sentait si idiote ! Narcisse rirait sûrement en lisant sa lettre, sachant que sa pire ennemie Diane était dans ses appartement, très probablement même dans son lit. Cette harpie devait vraiment toujours tout avoir, et tout gâcher !

Dans un mélange amer d'agacement et de déception, d'une pointe de jalousie aussi peut-être, Catherine décida de tuer le temps qu'elle avait avant sa prochaine réunion en inondant son esprit de solfège et de gammes. La musique apaisait toujours son esprit troublé.

Ses pensée s'envolaient au fur a mesure que ses doigts glissaient avec fluidité sur les touches, créant une mélodie divine. Le piano était, comme la peinture et l'écriture, des arts pour lesquels Catherine était très douée, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui, chez elle, avait séduit François 1er, à l'époque. Il avait aimé le goût des arts de la petite florentine qu'il avait rencontré!

Elle avait toujours une pensée pour son beau-père lorsque elle peignait ou jouait de la musique. Son beau-père et ami, car elle l'appréciait beaucoup et réciproquement. Elle se rappellerait toujours du jour où le roi François lui avait dit durant un banquet en famille que si elle n'était pas son amie et la femme de son fils, il l'aurait prise pour maîtresse. Le cataclysme qui avait suivi cette déclaration avait été incomparable...

-Tu as toujours été divinement douée et ce morceau est somptueux.

-Henri?

Catherine dévisagea son mari qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu m'écoutes depuis longtemps?

\- Bien sur tu ne vois personne, tu es toujours si concentrée quand tu joues.

Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte dans sa concentration et un ballet d'émotions se jouant sur son visage...elle était une vision divine lorsqu'elle était au piano. Elle semblait ressentir au plus profond d'elle-même chaque émotion qui se traduisait par la musique, tout en pensant à sa propre vie. Henri admirait cela. Il l'admirait. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce a quoi elle pensait en jouant cet air mélancolique.

-Serait-il exagéré de ma part de vous demander à quoi vous pensiez?

-Cela risque de vous surprendre mais...(elle hésita) Je pensais à votre père en fait.

Henri grimaça : «François ? Un meilleur roi que père mais disons qu'il avait le mérite d'être l'une des seules personnes dans ce château qui partageait à ce point vos goûts artistique.»

Catherine rit en repliant sa partition, elle savait qu'Henri avait beaucoup de haine contre feu son père, trouver quelque chose de a peu près agréable à dire avait du être pour lui un supplice.

-Non non Catherine, ne rangez pas, continuez à jouer, j'aime vous écouter

-Cela me déconcentre d'avoir des spectateurs.

-Je ne suis pas un spectateur, je suis votre mari ma chère

Tenant toujours ses partitions contre elle, elle dévisagea son mari longuement, les yeux pleins d'interrogation.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais vraiment là, Henri?

Etre directe. Voilà la meilleure stratégie de Catherine lorsque son époux avait ce genre d'attitude étrange, arborant un petit sourire en coin et flirtant sans but précis.

-Et bien, nous avons quelques heures de libres avant notre réunion du conseil alors je pensais que peut-être, nous pourrions dépenser agréablement ce temps ensemble...

Quand sa femme écarquilla les yeux, presque rougissante, il crut bon de rajouter :

-..je parle d'une promenade ou d'une partie d'échec

Il réprima un sourire lorsqu'elle se leva pour reprendre une certaine contenance

-J'avais compris Henri

-Je n'en doute pas, alors c'est oui?

-Vous savez que notre grand chancelier a été assassiné?

-Bien sur

-Vous ne devriez pas en parler avec vos conseillers au lieu de vous promener avec moi?

-Je suis sur que vous avez déjà un plan

-En effet

-Alors pourquoi irai-je faire faire à mes conseillers un travail que vous faites déjà si bien?

Catherine rit doucement.

-Je vois...votre reine, votre femme, la mère de vos enfants et votre assassin personnel. Je suis flattée.

-Assassin? Cela signifie que cela va être...sanglant?

Ces roulaient sur sa langue comme les plus scandaleux de tous. Mais au lieu de se concentrer sur la façon dont les paroles de son mari sonnaient torrides, Catherine répondit simplement:

-Des accidents peuvent se produire.

-Le meurtre vous va bien, vous êtes magnifique aujourd'hui...

Henri lui avait dit le matin même qu'il ne s'imaginerait rien même si ils avaient dormi ensemble la veille. Il avait une manière bien a lui de le ne rien s'imaginer...

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha encore d'elle plaçant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Catherine ne bougea pourtant pas. Elle posa simplement sa petite main sur son torse, n'ayant pas encore décidé si elle s'en servirait pour l'attirer à elle ou pour le repousser. Henri ne fit aucun mouvement, il resta juste contre elle et chuchota doucement«Ton cœur bat si vite quand je suis près de toi»

N'essayant alors même plus de contrôler sa respiration laborieuse, elle alla coller son visage à celui de son mari. Il respirait fort mais ne bougeait toujours pas alors elle captura doucement ses lèvres sans les siennes dans une danse lente et étrangement intime. La main d'Henri glissa alors lentement pour pénétrer dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche suivait son rythme doux.

C'était un baiser inhabituel, leurs mains n'étaient pas partout l'un sur l'autre dans le feu de leur passion, ils ne déchiraient pas leurs vêtement pour assouvir un besoin féroce et animal. C'était lent et doux mais terriblement sensuel. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se caressaient dans de légers gémissements et leurs langues se frôlaient, provocant à chacun d'eux des frissons d'excitation incontrôlables. Doucement, tortueusement, Henri commença à faire courir sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, puis dans le creux de cou alors elle renversa sa tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès quand il commença à déposer de petit baisers humides sur la courbe naissante de son sein.

Pour la non-proximité avec Henri. C'était raté, mais elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, c'était elle qui avait initié ce baiser. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, avec Henri un baiser ne suffisait jamais, il suffisait d'une seule caresse pour qu'elle ait terriblement envie de lui. Alors voilà, elle allait faire l'amour dans cette salle de musi..

Oh non.

«Henri, Henri arrêtez! »

Il se redressa de sa tâche qui consistait à détacher sa robe avec ses dents et la dévisagea, inquiet :

-Qu'y a t-il, vous ne voulez pas...je suis désolé je..

-Non Henri tout va bien simplement je...pas ici

Il regarda autour de lui et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour apaiser ses craintes

-Chérie on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut absolument où l'on veut, c'est notre château

Elle caressa sa joue de sa main, cherchant ses mots

-Je sais simplement je... dans cette salle de musique je..si vous saviez ce que...croyez-moi sur parole, vous n'avez pas envie de faire l'amour içi!

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras , essayant de comprendre ses mots. Il voulait bien faire l'amour avec elle n'importe où, que pouvait-il bien s'être passé de si terrible dans cette salle...

Brusquement, il lâcha son étreinte et se recula comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

-Est ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me dire que tu as fait ça..ici..avec lui?

-Henri je...

-Où d'autre?

-Qu-quoi? Arrêtez s'il vous plait..

-Où d'autre?

-Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec vous. C'est totalement malsain.

Henri soupira et se rapprocha d'elle pour prendre doucement sa main, avec une certaine hésitation

-Je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute mais j'ai besoin de savoir sinon je ne pourrais plus jamais me promener dans une seule pièce de ce château l'esprit tranquille.

Catherine lâcha sa main. Égoïstement elle ne détestait pas totalement l'idée qu'il soit tourmenté par son imagination. Tout comme elle l'avait été durant longtemps. De toute façon elle savait qu'Henri n'était plus amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, alors elle ne blessait pas son cœur mais seulement son ego n'est ce pas?

Elle énumera alors froidement:

-La salle de musique, le pavillon de chasse et la 8e chambre inoccupée dans l'aile ouest.

Il la regarda pendant plusieurs longues secondes durant lesquelles elle put apercevoir un mélange de colère mais aussi de compréhension.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur son front et se retourna pour partir en disant :

-Merci pour votre honnêteté. Ces pièces seront brûlées avant demain matin.

Les charnières grincèrent sous le poids de la porte qui claquait. Catherine soupira en s'affaissant sur le piano derrière elle. Comment ce qui était censé être un moment de détente avait-il pu se terminer ainsi ?

La seule chose qu'elle espérait était que les derniers mots prononcés par Henri étaient une tentative de plaisanterie...

 **Je commence à apercevoir l'endroit exact où je vais amener cette histoire. Pour le moment, je veux vraiment montrer qu'il est difficile pour notre couple royal d'aller de l'avant après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu: dans le prochain nous en apprendrons plus sur la réelle raison pour laquelle Diane et Narcisse se voient car vous vous doutez bien qu'ils ne sont pas amants...en même temps, entre nous, quel immense idiot il faut être pour se contenter de Diane quand on a eu Catherine (coucou Henri!). Des bisous!**


	22. nouvelles perspectives

Lorsque Catherine ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle eut la merveilleuse surprise d'apprendre par ses servantes qu'aucune salle du château n'avait brûlé dans la nuit.

Une surprise matinale qui fut suivie d'une deuxième lorsque Catherine trouva une lettre qui avait été glissée sous sa porte durant la nuit :

 _Besoin de vous voir. Retrouvez moi dès que possible dans la salle d'astrologie._

La lettre n'était même pas signée mais Catherine n'avait nul besoin d'une signature pour en reconnaître l'expéditeur. C'était Narcisse. Il fallait être sacrément sûr-de-soi pour laisser une lettre dans prendre la peine d'y indiquer son nom et puis, si Henri avait voulu la voir il serait venu la trouver directement.

Mais pourquoi Narcisse voulait-il la voir? Diane n'était-elle donc pas sa nouvelle confidente? Et pourquoi dans la salle d'astrologie?

Tant de questions qui rongèrent l'esprit de Catherine durant tout le chemin qui séparait ses appartements du lieu de rendez-vous. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y allait. Elle était énervée contre Narcisse depuis qu'elle supposait qu'il était devenu amant avec Diane, et, si Henri apprenait qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous à l'écart des regards avec son ex-amant, il entrerait dans une colère noire.

C'était trop tard pour les remords, la curiosité la poussant comme une brise pousserait un bateau sur le lac, Catherine ouvrait déjà la porte de la salle d'astrologie.

A l'intérieur l'attendait un Narcisse adossé nonchalamment contre un gigantesque cadran solaire.

-Oh Catherine, je suis content que vous soyez arrivée si vite!

-Qu'est ce que je fais là? J'ai dû monter 4 étages et traverser tout le château!

Narcisse la regarda en souriant, et s'approcha d'une tapisserie bleue contre le mur qu'il poussa pour révéler une petite porte en bois qui conduisait sur un cylindre creusé dans le mur, orné d'une échelle en fer qui montait vers le haut.

-Croyez moi, cela vaut le coup.

Catherine haussa un sourcil désapprobateur

-Vous savez que je suis la reine de France?

-Ne jouez pas aux reines avec moi. Venez ça va vous plaire.

-Narcisse je ne monte jamais dans un carrosse sans une panoplie de coussin rembourrés à la laine de mouton et brodés de fils d'or de de perles. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui entre dans des passages secrets grouillant d'insectes et qui monte à l'échelle en robe.

Narcisse éclata de rire. Il avait déjà remarqué ces petits coussins dorés.

-Ce passage est parfaitement propre et je vous promets que l'échelle n'est pas dévorée par les mites. Je peux rester en bas pour vous aider à monter puis vous rejoindre en haut si vous préférez.

-Pour regarder tranquillement sous mes jupes? Merci pour la proposition mais je crois que je préfere mourir d'une chute du haut de l'échelle.

Il dût pratiquement se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rétorquer qu'il n'y avait rien sous ces jupes qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Mais il réussit à se retenir.

Ayant pris ça comme un défi personnel, Catherine décida finalement de suivre Narcisse dans le passage. Gravir les barreaux d'une échelle avec des escarpins aux pieds était plus difficile qu'on ne l'imaginait mais quand Catherine arriva en haut, elle oublia soudainement toute douleurs aux pieds tant elle eut le souffle coupé.

-Bienvenue sur les toits de Fontainebleau!

Il prit sa main pour la guider sur le toit en ardoise, entre les cheminées tandis qu'elle tournait la tête de tout les cotês pour apprécier la vue splendide face à elle. Ils s'assirent finalement tranquillement sur ce toit ne disant pas un mot pour profiter de la sensation incroyable.

Catherine était en plein cœur de sa propriété royale et pourtant, elle se sentait comme à des centaines de kilomètres. Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux, contre sa peau d'une manière rafraîchissante et agréable et les bruits de l'agitation du château semblaient si lointain à l'écoute de la brise et des chants d'oiseaux qui étaient les seuls sons perceptibles depuis ce toit. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de chuchoter :

-C'est incroyable

-N'est-ce pas? C'est mon endroit préféré

-Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez mieux que moi un palace qui m'appartient?

Elle rit et Narcisse la regarda en souriant, elle avait un rire incroyable.

-Beaucoup trop de personnes possèdent des choses dont ils ne savent pas apprécier la beauté.

Les joues de Catherine prirent une teinte rosée tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas avoir compris qu'il ne parlait plus du tout du château. Elle fixa l'horizon. Les forêts s'étendaient à perte de vue, on pouvait voir quelques lacs, ruisseaux ou villages parsemés dans cette étendue verdoyante.

C'était son pays. Chaque oiseau, chaque torrent, chaque maison et chaque brin d'herbe qu'elle apercevait d'ici lui appartenait. Voilà une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé. Elle régnait sur tout cela, c'était son royaume et elle n'en avait même pas visité la moitié.

-Pourquoi m'avez vous faite venir ici Narcisse?

-Je savais que l'endroit vous plairait et, vu la façon dont vos yeux brillent à cette vue, je ne me suis pas trompé.

Catherine ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire. Jusqu'au moment où l'entrevue de Narcisse et Diane, la veille, lui revint à l'esprit.

-Vous disiez vouloir me parler? A propos de la venue de Diane de Poitiers dans vos appartements sans doute...

Son ton se voulait amusé mais la phrase sonna plutôt amère aux oreilles de Narcisse qui ne put retenir un sourire:

-Seriez-vous jalouse ma reine?

-Absolument pas. Je trouve simplement cela puéril de votre part d'avoir fait exprès de la prendre à elle comme amante. Mais, peut-être votre but était-il simplement de m'énerver?

-Ou peut-être suis-je vraiment attirée par Diane...

Catherine rugit d'un ton sec:

-Oh arrêtez, nous savons tout les deux que cette femme n'est qu'une prostituée idiote, dépourvue de toute grâce et de toute dignité!

Le rire de Narcisse explosa pour s'envoler avec les rafales de vent et Catherine, elle, détourna les yeux vers l'horizon, consciente qu'elle avait sûrement mis un peu trop de ferveur à insulter la nouvelle maîtresse de Narcisse.

\- Catherine, bien qu'il me plaise beaucoup d'assister à cet élan de jalousie, je vais vous avouer que je ne suis pas amant avec Diane avant que vous ne décidiez de l'assassiner dans son sommeil.

-Oh...

Maintenant elle se sentait vraiment idiote.

-En fait, elle est venue dans mes chambres pour me parler.

-Parler? Diane? Seule dans une chambre avec un homme?

-Oui, j'ignorais également qu'elle en était capable.

-Et de quoi voulait-elle vous parler?

Narcisse ne répondit pas immédiatement, incertain de la façon dont il devait aborder le sujet.

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Elle est venue me trouver afin de m'exposer l'une de ses idées. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Diane aime Henri et elle est persuadée que...j'ai pour ma part des sentiments pour vous. Quoi qu'il en soit elle a imaginé toute une stratégie, remarquablement bien pensée je dois l'admettre, qui consiste au final à ce qu'elle puisse épouser Henri et à ce que je puisse vous épouser.

Catherine resta muette quelques secondes, abasourdie, avant de demander:

-Est-ce le cas?

-Quoi?

-Vous avez des sentiments pour moi?

-Là n'est pas la question, vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai raconté?

Catherine resta pensive, le regard vers l'horizon puis ajouta

-Vous devez l'être, amoureux de moi, sinon vous ne me demanderiez pas de quitter mon mari pour vous épouser. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle vous me racontez tout cela n'est-ce-pas ? Pour voir si j'y serais favorable?

-C'est en partie pour cela oui mais, c'est aussi parce que, Diane voulait que nous collaborions ensemble pour finir par vous mettre devant le fait accompli, vous et Henri. Je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas envisagé d'accepter, que je n'avais pas envie de vous épouser. Mais, si vous devez un jour devenir ma femme, je veux que cela soit par choix.

Catherine et Narcisse restèrent plusieurs heures, assis côte à côte sur ce toit à regarder le soleil se lever. Catherine apprit tout à propos des plans de Diane, de la répudiation pour adultère, à son mariage avec Narcisse.

-Cette stratégie me semblerait tout à fait charmante si elle n'incluait pas que je donne ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde à ma pire ennemie.

-Votre couronne?

-Mes enfants. Même si cela m'embêterais aussi pour la couronne...

-Justement, nous avions pensé à cela. Diane est persuadée que vous pourriez négocier puisqu'elle ne peux plus donner à Henri d'héritiers, vos enfants resteraient les premiers sur l'ordre de succession et donc il vous serait possible de demander à Henri de garder le titre de reine mère.

Catherine sourit. Diane avait vraiment tout prévu, cette harpie était prète à tout pour goûter, ne serais-ce que de façon éphémère au pouvoir. Catherine devait se l'avouer, leur plan était parfait. Elle annulerais son mariage et pourrais vivre heureuse tout en gardant ses enfants et en récupérant son pouvoir après la mort d'Henri.

Henri. Voilà l'essentiel du problème, elle quitterait son mari. Certes, elle n'était pas heureuse, elle souffrait plus qu'elle ne souriait mais une vie différente, sans Henri, lui semblait inconcevable. Il fallait être masochiste pour s'accrocher autant aux ruines de souffrance et de possessivité destructrice qu'étaient devenues sa relation avec son mari. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans.

-Catherine, c'est une décision difficile, je ne vous demande pas de choisir aujourd'hui si vous voulez le faire. Je vous demande seulement d'y réfléchir.

Elle sourit légèrement, laissant apparaître ses petites fossettes.

-Merci Narcisse.

Narcisse se redressa et déposa un baiser sur sa main pour la laisser réfléchir un peu seule. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle, il observa Catherine, toujours assise sur le bout du toit, ses cheveux dansant avec les rafales de vent. Elle était belle.

-Catherine?

Elle se retourna rapidement et il ajouta:

-On pourrais être heureux ensemble.

 **Voilà! Merci pour vos belles critiques, je les lis toutes attentivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres!**

 **Catherine est face à un dilemme. Que vas-elle choisir et comment va réagir Henri? La suite au prochain épisode! (je regarde définitivement bien trop de séries)**


	23. incertitudes et indécision

Trouver le bonheur. Voilà un un idéal qui avait toujours parût idiot à Catherine. Essayer d'être heureux, de trouver de la joie dans des choses simples, elle avait toujours considéré cela comme un objectif pour les gens faibles et idiots. Et pourtant, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise sur le toit de son château, seule, à sérieusement envisager la possibilité d'échanger tout ses biens contre une chance de trouver ce bonheur.

Bien-sûr, elle ne perdrait pas tout. Elle prendrait possession du duché de Narcisse qui était le deuxième plus puissant du pays, elle serait toujours duchesse d'Urbino, comtesse de Bretagne et potentiellement Reine Mère dans le futur, et, par dessus tout, elle serait toujours l'héritière des Médicis, c'est-à-dire immensément riche.

Son argent était tellement abondant qu'il finançait toute la cour de France tout en lui permettant, à elle, une situation financière des plus confortables. Alors si cette fortune ne servait plus à alimenter le pays, Catherine pourrait considérablement augmenter ses activités de mécénat artistique et ses projets en tout genre, tout en maintenant un train de vie au moins aussi faste que celui qu'elle avait, ici à la cour.

Financièrement, elle savait qu'elle serait plus riche si elle n'était plus reine de France.

Mais, ne plus être reine, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle trouverait un jour cette possibilité attrayante.

Catherine tourna la tête et plongea, à nouveau, son regard dans les étendues de verdures qui s'étalaient devant elle. Son territoire. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se séparer de ces terres qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, ce qu'elle redoutait de perdre c'était l'influence, le pouvoir. Le roi et ses conseillers dirigeaient la France, certes, officiellement du moins, mais c'était Catherine qui maintenait le pays à flot et elle avait la douloureuse impression que, dans le cas ou elle ne lutterait plus pour ce pays, la France s'écroulerait. Catherine tempérait les décisions d'Henri, tirait les ficelles durant les réunions du conseil, planifiait les assassinats qui devaient être planifiés...et tout cela car elle aimait la France. La France qui n'était même pas son pays de naissance, mais qui était devenue sa maison à l'instant même où elle y avait posé le pied. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Catherine lâcha ses cheveux pour les laisser s'envoler dans le vent.

La France survivrait sans elle. Elle le savait. C'était de fausses excuses. Elle était tombée amoureuse de la France en même temps qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Henri. Et si cela lui ferait un pincement au cœur de quitter le trône de France, l'idée même de quitter son mari pour ne jamais le revoir provoquait en elle un sentiment douloureux inexplicable. Annuler son mariage avec Henri, annuler 25 ans de sa vie...

 _25 ans de douleur, de solitude et d'humiliation!_ lui cria une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le tout au profit de Diane en plus! Cette pétasse recevrait un trône, le mari qu'elle avait toujours voulu, une respectabilité... Pourquoi? Pour la récompenser d'avoir été une briseuse de ménage, ambitieuse et vicieuse?

Elle glissa ses doigts contre sa nuque pour la masser. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, elle était assise sur ce toit depuis bien trop longtemps, il était temps qu'elle retourne au château, à sa vie. De toute manière, il allait falloir qu'elle réfléchisse avant de donner une réponse à Narcisse. Catherine balaya donc du regard une dernière fois la vue époustouflante devant elle puis emprunta prudemment l'échelle en bois pour rejoindre l'intérieur de Fontainebleau.

Elle passa une journée terrible, sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir à force de trop cogiter sur son avenir et le soupçon de culpabilité qui s'était glissé en elle l'avait poussé à éviter son mari durant toute la journée. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas discuter tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps avec Henri alors qu'elle réfléchissait à annuler leur mariage pour épouser un autre homme.

Elle essayait de s'empêcher de culpabiliser en se rappelant que Henri, lui, n'avait pas fait preuve d'autant de retenue et de délicatesse durant ses nombreuses années de frasques et d'adultère. Mais, elle avait beau se dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle se sentait comme une petite menteuse adultère et comploteuse...

Et malheureusement, Henri, qui se réjouissait d'habitude de ne pas avoir sa femme dans les pattes, avait tout à coup décidé que sa présence à ses côtés était primordiale et l'avait envoyée chercher par un serviteur. Catherine n'avait pas trop le choix...

-Catherine, vous voilà !

-Vous m'avez envoyé chercher?

-Evidemment. Je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée et, grâce à mes informateurs, j'ai appris ce matin à propos de vos petites manigances avec le seigneur Narcisse.

Le sang de Catherine se glaça dans ses veines. Comment avait il pu apprendre aussi vite? Diane devait lui en avoir parlé...

Mais pourquoi semblait-il aussi...normal? Ne devrait-il pas être furieux ou choqué ou au moins...surpris? Ou bien peut-être était il simplement joyeux de savoir qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle.

-Catherine? Vous allez bien? Vous ne culpabilisez pas j'espère... Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas la première vie que vous prenez, et c'est loin d'être la plus innocente. Il n'y a pas une seule personne dans toute l'Europe qui s'attriste de la mort de ce crétin de duc de Guise !

-Oh, et bien...ravie d'avoir rendu service à la nation !

Quelle sotte! Evidemment qu'Henri n'était pas encore au courant pour cette histoire d'annulation de mariage, il parlait de l'assassinat de Christian de Guise. Avec toutes les émotions de la journée, Catherine avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait fait assassiner cet idiot la nuit dernière.

A quel moment en était-elle arrivé à ne plus se rappeler qui est ce qu'elle avait empoisonné la veille?

-Catherine vous êtes avec moi?

Catherine sursauta.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Vous avez dormi cette nuit? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes complètement ailleurs.

-Je suis là. Il y a autre chose?

-C'est à cause de notre discussion d'hier?

-Quoi? Non.

-Alors qu'y a-t-il?

-Rien je vous dis

-Vous pouvez me parler

-Vous devenez ridicule Henri! Allez chercher la prochaine jupe que vous allez soulever au lieu de vous improviser mari inquiet. Nous nous en porterons tout les deux mieux!

Sur ce, elle se retourna et quitta le bureau privé d'Henri en une fraction de seconde, ses jupes fouettant contre le carrelage froid et laissant Henri cloué sur son siège, abasourdi devant le comportement étrange de sa femme.

Catherine, elle, entra dans ses appartements en claquant la porte, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une jeune servante qui tenta une révérence désastreuse.

-Votre majesté, voilà le jus raisin que vous aviez demandé.

-Du jus de raisin? J'avais demandé du thé! Avez-vous la mémoire courte ou bien êtes-vous juste trop idiote pour faire la différence entre du jus et du thé?!

Quelle empotée incompétente!

La jeune servant blondinette qui devait à peine être en âge de se marier se décomposa au point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait pleurer.

-Votre majesté, acceptez m..mes plus sincères excuses, ce..cette erreur va être corrigée immédiatement.

Catherine observa les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir de larmes alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte avec son plateau à la main.

-Attendez! Oubliez le thé et apportez moi un verre de vin...ou plutôt une bouteille!

La servante hocha la tête de partit en courant pour s'exécuter. Catherine s'assit sur sa chaise longue en prenant sa tête dans ses main. C'était toujours comme ça, elle devenait exécrable quand elle était préoccupée, mais, elle savait qu'hurler sur Henri ou bien sur une servante à cause d'un jus n'était pas la solution.

Il lui fallait un verre d'alcool, ou plusieurs, afin d'embrumer son esprit et de lui permettre de se détendre un peu. Elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à faire des listes dans sa tête de raisons pour lesquelles elle devrait accepter la proposition de Narcisse, ou la refuser.

Ce soir là elle n'alla donc même pas dîner, et se contenta d'enchaîner les verres d'un vin rouge succulent. Chaque gorgée qu'elle faisait tournoyer dans sa bouche brûlait un peu sa gorge mais elle pouvait sentir l'alcool se répandre dans son corps comme un anesthésiant puissant. La chaleur lui montait, sa peau était brûlante et son esprit un peu brumeux mais elle se sentait mieux.

Elle avait renvoyé toutes ses domestiques et enlevé ses bijoux et détaché ses cheveux. Catherine supportait généralement bien l'alcool, et heureusement, car il fallait être capable d'enchaîner les verres lors des événements officiels, mais là, elle avait déjà bien entamé sa seconde bouteille et ses sens n'étaient plus très aiguisés.

C'est alors que lui vint la brillante idée de sortir faire une promenade. Elle adorait le château de nuit.

 **Désolé si il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre un peu court, c'est surtout les hésitations de notre belle reine. J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même...A très vite!**


	24. confidences nocturnes

Sans plus attendre, elle se glissa hors de ses appartements, pieds-nus, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies par l'alcool. Errant dans les couloirs endormis, ivre, comme une enfant qui fugue, elle passa d'abord dans la salle du trône où elle pris un malin plaisir à s'asseoir en tailleur sur le trône du roi, oh qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait être roi! Elle arpenta ensuite les couloirs du premier étage, passa devant les appartements de son mari et apprit, à l'écoute des bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre, qu'il avait décidé de suivre son conseil et de trouver un nouvelle jupe à soulever. Cela ne l'étonna même pas.

Son escale suivante fut la salle de rangement du trompettiste de la cour. Elle détestait tellement entendre cet idiot de trompettiste jouer le «son d'annonce de Diane» qu'elle décida de réaliser l'un de ses rêves: elle lui vola sa trompette.

C'est donc avec une trompette sous le bras qu'elle se dirigea finalement vers les appartements de Narcisse. Elle avait envie de le voir.

Stéphane Narcisse était assis à son bureau, plongé dans de la paperasse bancaire, sous la lueur de ses bougies lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Il était presque minuit, qui pouvait donc bien venir le voir à une heure pareil?

Il posa sa plume

-Catherine ?

Narcisse posa son regard sur la femme qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre. La reine de France ne portait pas de chaussures, ses cheveux dégringolaient en bataille dans son dos et il pouvait voir qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures. Quand il lui fit signe d'entrer, il remarqua qu'elle avait dans sa main une trompette.

Depuis quand Catherine jouait-elle de la trompette?

Sourire aux lèvres, elle chancelait un peu et un coup d'œil à ses pupilles complètement dilatées confirma à Narcisse sa première impression: elle était saoule.

-Catherine vous êtes ivre?

-C'est possible

Sa voix sonnait enjouée, plus légère que d'habitude.

-Et vous jouez de la trompette en pleine nuit maintenant?

-Oh, _elle jeta un œil à l'instrument dans sa main et gloussa de rire_ , non en réalité je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont marche ce truc, _elle s'approcha de Narcisse et chuchota_ , en fait je l'ai volé mais chuuuuuut ça reste un secret!

Narcisse sourit, il aimait voir Catherine insouciante, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit sans plusieurs litres d'alcool. Il était cependant un peu inquiet pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas exactement le genre à boire démesurément, toute seule de surcroît.

Il la fît asseoir sur une chaise face à la cheminée et prit place à côté d'elle.

-Si j'avais su que le fait de vous proposer de m'épouser vous pousserait à vous enivrer de cette façon je ne l'aurais peut-être pas fait...

-C'est pas parce que tu m'as demandé de t'épouser...justement c'est parce que j'avais envie de dire oui et c'est pas normal Stéphane

Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, c'était toujours «Narcisse». Il espérait que ce n'était pas dû qu'à son état d'ivresse car il adorait entendre son prénom dans sa bouche.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas normal?

-Parce que j'aime Henri!

Elle avait dis ces mots avec une sincérité et une fougue inattendue. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle aimait son mari et il ne pouvait ignorer le pincement au cœur que cela lui avait fait.

Il ne comprenait pas tout, il voulait qu'elle développe et même s'il savait que dialoguer avec une Catherine ivre n'était pas la meilleure des idées, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment et avait la nette impression que, sous l'effet de l'alcool, était le seul moment où elle parlait sans filtres, ni barrières.

-Dites-moi Catherine, si vous aimez votre mari, alors pourquoi avez vous envie de dire oui à ma demande, et pourquoi êtes-vous dans mes appartements au lieu d'être dans les siens.

-Parce qu'il est avec une catin au moment même ou nous parlons! _Narcisse ne put s'empêcher de rire,_ en fait je ne sais pas, quand vous m'avez parlé de votre idée de mariage, je nous ai imaginé vivre tout les deux et j'ai pensé qu'on serait très heureux. Mais après, je me suis imaginé partir et ne plus jamais revoir Henri et...j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Narcisse sourit, la sincérité avec laquelle elle parlait de tout ça était attendrissante. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui apprenait tout à propos des sentiments, sûrement parce que, dans sa vie, Catherine n'avait pas eu beaucoup de place à laisser à ses sentiments.

-J'en ai marre d'être tout le temps seule, j'en ai marre de dormir dans un grand lit froid et vide et puis j'en ai marre de devoir jouer la comédie à devoir sourire à des pétasses qui, je le sais très bien, réchauffent le lit de mon mari pendant la nuit.

-Je ne peux pas vous promettre que, nous deux, nous serions heureux pour toujours mais, en tout cas, si j'avais la chance de vous avoir pour femme, je ne la gâcherait pas en vous manquant de respect, ou en vous laissant seule.

Catherine pouffa et se réinstalla sur la chaise, glissant ses jambes sous elle-même.

-Henri aussi disait ça, qu'il m'aimerait toujours, prendrait soin de moi, me respecterait...puis Diane, l'infertilité, les disputes, une autre maîtresse, puis une autre, un bâtard, et encore une autre maîtresse..et on se retrouve là.

-Je suis désolé

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle soit venue à lui, après avoir bu tant de vin. Il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à lire cette femme et là, elle s'ouvrait à lui, et bizarrement cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la prendre dans ses bras, l'épouser et le rendre heureuse pour toujours.

-Stéphane, vous vous rappelez la première fois que...enfin le jour où notre liaison a commencé?

Il se rappelait. Il avait toujours entendu parler de la reine Catherine de Médicis, sa réputation d'empoisonneuse, sa langue acérée, son esprit brillant, son aura exceptionnel. Il l'imaginait comme une femme assez sensationnelle, royale ,et, le jour où il l'avait rencontré, il avait tout d'abord été frappé par son charme magnétique et sa prestance si attirante mais, alors que tout les autres la voyait comme une femme indestructible, forte, il avait suffit à Narcisse qu'il s'approche d'elle et regarde dans ses yeux brillants pour y voir la détresse qui l'habitait.

-Bien sûr que je me rappelle, comment pourrais-je oublier?

-A l'instant même où je vous ai vu vous avez exercé sur moi une certaine attirance mais je dois vous avouer qu'au fond de moi la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepter de débuter une liaison c'est parce que je voulais pouvoir le faire souffrir comme il m'avait fait souffrir, et vous savez quoi? Je n'en ai tiré aucune satisfaction. Mais après...

-Après c'est devenu plus que ça?

-Oui. Après, les moments où l'on se voyait sont devenus les seuls moments de ma journée où je souriais.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de rendre ces moments permanents?

Catherine sourit et s'exclama, avec conviction, la voix toujours pâteuse :

-Rien! Je veux sourire et je veux vous épouser!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, comme pour sceller cette annonce d'un baiser mais Narcisse posa une main sur son épaule pour la stopper. Elle était devant lui, les yeux brillants, l'esprit embrumé et ses lèvres humides entrouvertes, il savait que s'il l'acceptait, elle resterait dans ses appartements, l'embrasserait et le laisserait lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il en avait terriblement envie. Il désirait cette femme à chaque seconde où elle se tenait devant lui mais, il ne profiterait pas d'elle sous l'emprise d'alcool.

-Catherine, je vais demander à ma servante Sophie de vous escorter jusqu'à votre chambre.

-Quoi ? Je pensais que vous seriez d'accord pour que je reste

Elle affichait une petite moue déçue, presque enfantine, qui donna juste envie à Narcisse de l'embrasser. C'était fou comme, saoule, elle laissait transparaître ses émotions facilement.

-J'adorerais mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne veux pas profiter de vous.

-Quelle galanterie !

Presque vexée, elle se dirigea, un peu branlante, vers la porte de la chambre. Frustré par la mine contrariée qui ornait ses traits, Narcisse la rattrapa et chuchota à son oreille: «Croyez moi, j'en rêve mais la prochaine fois que je vous ferai l'amour, ce sera notre nuit de noce...»

Catherine sourit alors gaiement à la perspective et rentra dans ses chambres afin de dormir, escortée par deux servants de Narcisses et tenant toujours sa trompette volée sous le bras.

Narcisse, lui, ne dormit que peu cette nuit là. Catherine lui avait, dans la même heure, avoué qu'elle aimait vraiment son mari et dit qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui.

Avait-elle juste accepté sa proposition de mariage parce qu'elle était ivre?

Il ne tardait à Narcisse qu'une chose: le lendemain matin pour savoir si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit.

 **La question du jour est: préféreriez-vous qu'elle décide l'épouser ou pas?**

 **Je dois avouer que moi même je ne sais pas...**


	25. moment de vérité

Les yeux de Catherine s'ouvrirent douloureusement. Sa tête était terriblement lourde et sa gorge sèche mais rien ne surpassait la violence avec laquelle son estomac la brûla après essaya de se redresser. Catherine avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir des lames tranchantes qui déchiquetaient son estomac, son œsophage et toute sa gorge.

Vin de merde.

-Votre majesté, vous avez bu ce flacon.

Catherine battit des cils pour clarifier sa vision et apercevoir la jeune servante qui lui avait lancé cette phrase. C'était la même jeune fille qui lui avait apporté son vin qui veillait dans sa main une fiole remplie d'un breuvage verdâtre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une décoction préparée par Nostradamus, votre majesté. Le goût est peu agréable mais le seigneur Narcisse a dit que cela vous aiderait.

Catherine sourit intérieurement, c'était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un prenait soin de soi.

Elle avala le flacon d'un coup et absence de vomir tant le goût était horrible mais cela la soulagea presque instantanément. Au final, les dommages corporels étaient insignifiants face à la honte qu'elle ressentait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit à Narcisse. Elle se rappelait très clairement de tout et elle se sentait plutôt ridicule ...

Avant que la jeune servante blondinette ne quitte la pièce, Catherine décida de l'interpeller:

-Dites-moi mon enfant, quel est votre nom?

-Euh ... c'est Antoinette votre majesté

-Et bien, Antoinette, je vous ai réprimandé assez violemment hier, mais, je sais que vous faites de votre mieux pour satisfaire mes exigences, ce qui, je dois l'avouer, n'est pas choisi.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. La reine vient-elle bien, à sa manière disons, de s'excuser?

-Votre majesté, en toute honnêteté, je mourrais de faim ou me prostituerais si vous ne m'aviez pas employé au château. Je suis heureuse de vous servir, quelques augmentations vos exigences.

Antoinette courba son dos dans une révérence et quitta la salle. Catherine était soulagée, elle préférait que ses relations avec ses serviteurs les plus proches soient détendues et agréables.

Son estomac et sa tête lui offrant un peu de répit grâce au breuvage de Nostradamus, Catherine décida de trouver Narcisse. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir débarqué en pleine nuit dans sa chambre et, au passage, il fallait peut-être aussi qu'elle évoque avec lui le fait qu'elle avait accepté sa proposition de mariage.

De longues minutes de préparation et un petit déjeuner plus tard, elle tombe enfin nez à nez avec Narcisse dans un couloir.

-Stéphane, je suis contente de tomber enfin sur vous!

Un petit sourire se dessine sur le visage de Narcisse. Catherine s'imagina que c'était parce qu'elle se rappelait à quel point elle était ridicule la veille, mais en réalité, il avait seulement l'indication qu'elle continuait à l'appeler «Stéphane» au lieu de «Narcisse».

Dans un silence mal à l'aise, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc dans le jardin du Nord, là, Narcisse décida de briser la glace.

-Vous vous sentez mieux?

-Oui, mal à l'aise et honteuse, mais mieux.

-Honteuse d'avoir traversé le château complètement ivre ou bien d'avoir honteuse d'avoir laissé un pauvre seigneur espérer en disant des choses que vous ne pensiez pas?

Catherine roula des yeux à la teinte d'humour dans sa voix.

-Je pensais absolument tout ce que j'ai dit.

Narcisse tue le mal à cacher la lueur d'étonnement et de soulagement dans ses yeux et bégaya presque:

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Par contre, je veux qu'on parle à Henri le plus vite possible, je n'aime pas l'idée d'agir comme si de rien n'était avec lui, alors que je viens de moi le fiancer à quelqu'un 'autre.

-Aujourd'hui.

-Quoi?

-Parlons-en à Henri aujourd'hui. Je suis censé avoir une audience avec lui à midi pour évoquer un problème dans mon duché, se réjouir moi, avec Diane, et nous lui expliquons tout.

Elle trembla presque. Midi, soit dans deux petites heures, deux petites heures à la suite desquelles elle écrabouillerai son mariage comme une punaise sous son talon. Elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Commentaire Henri allait-il réagir? Allait-il être furieux, déçu, ravi de pouvoir épouser Diane?

Il serait sûrement juste contenu, après tout, il allait enfin se débarrasser de sa femme Médicis adulteère, encombrante, froide.

Assise dans l'antichambre de Henri, côte à côte avec Narcisse et Diane en attendant que son époux ne revoive pas, Catherine ne s'empêcher de se sentir nauséeuse. Henri était quelqu'un d'assez controversé surtout quand on parle de son ressenti émotionnel ...

Diane, elle, arborait un grand sourire satisfait, alors que Narcisse était silencieux, posant simplement une principale réconfortante sur l'épaule de Catherine. Il savait qu'elle était un peu stressée, même si elle ne le disait pas.

Pendentif ce temps, Henri a fini son entretien avec son conseiller en commerce maritime. Ils parlaient tous les deux de choses importantes mais Henri était distrait. Il était fatigué car sa nuit avec une comtesse anglaise ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps et de sommeil, puis savait que Catherine, Diane et Narcisse arrivaient tous les trois dans quelques minutes, trois personnes qui ont grandi à priori pas grand choisi à faire ensemble ... Que se passait-il encore?

Il allait le savoir. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître la reine de France entourée de la favorite du roi et du duc Narcisse. Henri remarqua immédiatement que sa femme portait des cheveux à moitié attachés ce qui lui permettait d'admirer ses belles boucles qui roulaient sur ses épaules, mais, en regardant son visage, il a trouvé une mine préoccupée, fatiguée et assez indéchiffrable. Henri sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la discussion qui allait suivre.

Diane, retroussant ses lèvres dans un sourire qui se fait charmeur

-Henri, mon roi, vous devez nous demander pourquoi nous sommes tous les trois réunis devant vous ensemble être donné notre passif commun ... je vais être directe si vous le permettez mon cher, le seigneur Narcisse, la reine Catherine et moi- Même chose d'une solution à nos situations actuelles, qui nous serait profitable à tous.

Henri écoutait, ne saisissant pas exactement où sa maîtresse essayait d'en venir.

Il voyait Catherine qui luttait pour ne pas se décomposer à chaque mot de Diane et la fixer dans les yeux sans jamais s'en détacher. Elle a également plongé ses yeux noisettes dans les siens, une lueur étrange dans le regard, comme si elle essayait d's'excuser d'avance pour ce qui allait venir.

Diane continua:

-Henri, vous et moi sommes amoureux et nous avons longtemps rêvé de nous marier, une chose impossible impossible car votre femme n'avait aucune raison de procéder à une annulation de mariage. Cela a changé de voiture aujourd'hui, comme nous sommes amoureux, Catherine et Narcisse le sont aussi. Voilà pourquoi, avec votre accord, nous sommes tous les trois favorables à une dissolution de votre mariage et à votre remariage avec moi ainsi que celui de votre femme avec le duc Narcisse.

Henri a été attentif à chaque paroles qui tombaient sur lui comme des coups de massue.

Il regarde toujours sa femme dans les yeux tandis que Diane continue d'évoquer les détails de l'annulation de mariage. Il serra les dents, serra les poings, fit tout pour maîtriser l'avalanche douloureuse d'incompréhension, de regrets et de colère qui dévorait son âme. Les paroles de Diane venaient de fouetter en pleine face, Catherine mettait le lire dans ses yeux.

-Sortez.

Diane, ni Narcisse, ni Catherine ne s'exécutèrent pas immédiatement, trop éprouvée à se lancer des regards confus, Henri Hurla: Henri avait donné cette ordre d'un ton calme et inhabituel.

-Sortez!

 **Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes chapitres et postent des critiques, vous ne savez pas à quel point cela m'encourage et moi fait plaisir!**

 **Voilà, Henri est au courant ... et le moins on peut dire que la nouvelle risque de ne pas laisser le indifférent. Après tout, on sait que quand il s'agit de sa femme, il n'est jamais vraiment indifférent. Je posterai la suite rapidement, promis!**


	26. électrochoc

-Sortez !

Alors, les trois se dirigèrent prudemment vers la sortie, décidant de ne pas contredire leur roi car celui-ci semblait irrité et...bizarre.

-...pas vous Catherine, vous restez.

Diane et Narcisse claquèrent la porte en sortant tandis que la reine s'approcha doucement vers son mari, dans un long silence pesant.

-Henri, je..

-C'est vous qui avait eu cette idée?

-Qu-quoi ?

-Je vous demande si vous avez décidez que vous alliez annuler notre mariage pour épouser votre amant ou si c'est lui qui a eu cette idée.

-Quelle importance?

-Cela m'importe.

-En fait c'est vous Henri.

-Pardon ?

-C'est votre idée, enfin celle de Diane mais, selon ses dires, cette idée lui est venue le jour où vous lui avez dit que vous alliez me répudier pour adultère et l'épouser.

Henri expira bruyamment. Catherine n'était pas censé être au courant un jour de cela.

-Je lui ai dis cela juste après avoir appris que vous m'aviez été infidèle. Et, je n'ai jamais mis ce plan à exécution. C'est donc une vengeance?

-Une vengeance impliquerait que mon but soit de vous faire du mal. Hors, me dégager du paysage et épouser votre Diane bien-aimée, c'est tout ce que vous avez jamais souhaité non ?

 _Si seulement vous saviez à quel point cela ne l'est pas Catherine..._

Henri se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer devant elle. Il mordait presque ses lèvres pour les empecher de trembler tant la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer le faisait souffrir.

-Donc vous aimez tellement ce gars que vous êtes prêtes à absolument tout abandonner pour lui?

Catherine se sentait si mal. Henri essayait de garder un ton neutre mais elle voyait clairement à quel point il était blessé. Mais pourquoi? Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas qu'elle ne lui appartienne plus? Encore ce foutu ego?

-Ecoutez Henri, ne rendez pas les choses difficiles. Nous ne sommes pas, ou du moins, plus amoureux, nous passons notre temps à nous blesser l'un-l'autre.

Henri ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser finir. « Peut-être que cela ne vous affecte pas, que vous le supportez parce que je ne suis pour vous qu'un élément décoratif officiel et que vous avez votre vie, vos maîtresses à côté.» sa voix commençait à trembler mais elle continua «mais justement, je ne suis pas qu'un élément décoratif, je suis une femme et, en tant que telle je sais que j'appartiendrais toujours à un homme, mais, je ne supporte plus d'être enchaînée à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi»

Henri avait mal d'entendre à quel point sa femme se sentait mal-aimée. Elle s'approcha encore de lui et posa une main suppliante sur son bras «Je sais que cette idée ne vous plait pas mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui veut vraiment que je sois à lui, et, vous, vous voulez que Diane sois officiellement votre. Alors, s'il vous reste une once de compassion pour moi au fond de votre cœur, acceptez parce que je suis malheureuse Henri...»

Ses derniers mots étaient presque une prière et Henri voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais, elle était déjà partie, laissant une pièce froide et vide. Froide et vide, voilà ce qui qualifierait la vie d'Henri le jour où sa femme le quitterait.

Un cri strident rempli de rage, de douleur et de frustration sortit de la gorge du roi. Il attrapa le vase florentin en marbre qui ornait le bureau et le fracassa au sol. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la pièce avait été saccagé.

Henri se retrouvait debout dans une mer de débris, au milieu des morceaux de meubles, de vases, de papier et petit à petit, la fureur se transformant en souffrance, il tomba douloureusement à genoux ,au sol, le visage ravagé par d'incontrôlables larmes.

...

Le roi de France était assis par terre, au milieu de son bureau. Il n'avait pas eu la force de bouger après le départ de se femme, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi.

Il avait voulu se plonger dans les papiers pour regarder si leur idée était réalisable, se renseigner si le Pape y serait favorable, étudier les conséquences financières...mais Henri ne pouvait tout simplement pas réfléchir, ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler les innombrables souvenirs de sa vie heureuse avec sa femme qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Il repensait au jour de leur mariage, à quel point elle était belle. Ils étaient si jeunes, il ne se doutait pas, à l'époque, à quel point cette petite fille têtue au sourire ravageur et aux courbes renversantes allait devenir une reine incroyable, une mère attentive, une femme indomptable qui bouleverserait toute sa vie et ses certitudes. Le jour où il l'avait vue s'avancer vers l'autel, il avait compris qu'elle était...spéciale, qu'elle avait _un truc_. Mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point _ce truc_ indescriptible qu'elle avait en plus le ferait tomber fou amoureux d'elle, douloureusement amoureux d'elle.

 _J'ai tellement merdé..._

Henri n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il n'avait même jamais prononcé ou entendu un «je t'aime» que ce soit de la part des femmes ou de ses parents. Et au moment où il avait compris qu'il était fou de cette petite italienne, qu'il se réveillait le sourire aux lèvres chaque matin à l'idée de la voir, que son odeur lui était devenue indispensable, que la simple idée de voir un homme la regarder lui donnait des envies de meurtre...il avait pris peur.

Il avait eu peur parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait profondément une femme qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à lui, qui montait des barrières pour protéger son cœur, ses secrets.

A partir de là, il avait développé une certaine haine envers elle, oui, il la détestait pour être si belle et pour l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle se refuserait toujours à lui faire confiance, à le laisser la connaître et à le laisser l'aimer. Et, pris dans le tourbillon du pouvoir et de la facilité, Henri avait fermé son cœur et décidé qu'il ne l'aimerait plus.

Cela ne marchait pas comme ça, la preuve, des années et des années après, il était toujours fou d'elle.

Quelque part, durant tout ce temps où il s'était convaincu qu'il était indifférent à elle, Catherine était toujours là, près de lui, sa reine, son épouse, son amante , la mère de ses enfants.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait la perdre. Il s'était senti la perdre le jour où il avait appris sa relation avec Narcisse mais, aujourd'hui, dans ce bureau, elle avait dit à voix haute ce qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre : elle voulait définitivement partir, avec un autre.

Henri ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans elle. C'était simple: la place de ses yeux étaient dans les siens, la place de ses jambes étaient autour de sa taille, la place de sa bouche était contre la sienne...

Et la place de Catherine n'était surtout pas avec un autre homme. Henri avait mal au ventre à l'idée des mains d'un autre sur sa femme. Il avait des images en tête, des images auxquelles il aurait préféré ne jamais penser. Plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines il s'était réveillé, en sueur, de rêves dans lesquels il voyait, impuissant, sa Catherine avec un autre.

 _Elle doit dire à, Narcisse qu'elle l'aime, elle doit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dès qu'elle le peut, elle doit gémir bruyamment son nom quand il lui fait l'amour..._ voilà les pensées qui dévoraient l'esprit du roi de France.

Elle allait partir et se marier avec Narcisse.

Le temps passait trop vite, hier il entendait son rire et demain son absence résonnerait dans les murs.

Il avait un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne parte, le temps que le Vatican accepte l'annulation du mariage, qu'elle organise son départ, qu'ils négocient les termes de la rupture...et il s'en réjouissait. Car, même s'il comprenait qu'elle voulais juste trouver un échappatoire, être heureuse, avoir un avenir, ce que tout homme amoureux souhaiterais pour celle qu'il aime, une partie de lui espérait égoïstement qu'il restait une chance qu'il puisse la reconquérir et lui rappeler qu'il y avait un temps où il avait su la rendre heureuse...

D'un autre côté si elle voulait partir, il ne la retiendrait pas de force.

Oh, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

 **Coucou tout le monde. Je prie de tout mon cœur pour que ce chapitre vous plaise. Tout d'abord je tient à vous signaler que, non, je ne prend pas la défense d'Henri en essayant de lui trouver des raisons d'avoir eu le comportement minable qu'il a eu durant son mariage. Mais, le fait est que je ne peux pas concevoir que la raison pour laquelle il l'a faite tant souffrir est juste que il s'ennuyait avec sa femme et voulait s'amuser avec d'autres. De 1 parce que Catherine est tout sauf ennuyante, et de 2 parce que si la situation était aussi simple la relation C &H ne serait pas si torturée et passionnante. **

**Bref, Henri est dans la merde, il va devoir sacrément se bouger!**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais dans cette histoire, j'ai donné à Henri la mauvaise manie de casser des objets quand il est énervé/triste/frustré, je trouve que c'est typiquement le genre de comportement d'une personne qui ne sait pas gérer ses émotions et je vois bien Henri faire ça (RIP les vases de Fontainebleau)**

 **Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée car ma note d'éditeur sera bientôt aussi longue que le chapitre lui-même... oups, bisous à vous!**


	27. deux visiteurs

Narcisse avait rejoint son lieu favori pour réfléchir et organiser ses idées: le toit du château.

Il était perturbé. Quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il attendait la fin de l'entrevue privée du roi et de la reine, il avait vu Catherine sortir en courant, totalement bouleversée. La reine avait une respiration saccadée, les yeux brillants comme si elle retenait ses larmes et, il avait pu apercevoir à plusieurs mètres de distance qu'elle tremblait. Il ne savait pas ce que Catherine et Henri s'étaient dit mais il était certain que cela avait chamboulé Catherine.

Égoïstement peut-être, sa première inquiétude était la possibilité que Catherine revienne sur sa décision. Elle et son mari avaient été amoureux autrefois, il le savait, et même si c'était d'une manière étrange et totalement tordue, Narcisse était persuadé que le roi et la reine partageaient toujours un lien très fort, de l'amour même.

Pourquoi pensait-il cela? L'instinct ou un sens aigu de l'observation peut-être...

Henri Valois faisait savoir à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point il aimait sa maîtresse Madame de Poitiers et était indifférent envers sa femme perfide et froide. Cependant, les jours que Narcisse avait passés dans la prison du château, avec le roi qui lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois pour le frapper, lui expliquer qu'il avait signé son propre arrêt de mort en devenant l'amant de la reine, ou simplement les moments où Henri venait pour regarder souffrir de famine l'avaient sérieusement fait douter de l'indifférence du roi envers sa femme.

Un homme qui ne ressent rien pour sa femme ne réagit pas de cette façon. Un homme qui n'aime pas sa femme ne prend pas autant de plaisir à mettre une raclée à son amant qui est enchaîné dans une cellule. Un homme qui n'a pas de sentiments pour sa femme ne porte pas un regard aussi empli de douleur et de haine à chaque fois qu'il la regarde avec un autre.

L'expérience avait appris à Narcisse une chose : le contraire de l'amour n'est pas la haine mais l'indifférence. La haine n'était selon lui qu'un substitut par défaut de l'amour, la seule manière parfois d'exprimer un trop plein de sentiments douloureux, frustrants et incompris.

Et Dieu savait à quel point Catherine et son mari se haïssaient parfois.

Narcisse savait que la situation était douloureuse pour Catherine, bien qu'elle ne le disait pas. Il ne voulait juste prendre cette femme forte et incroyable dans ses bras, l'amener loin de ce château et de tout ce qui la faisait souffrir et la soustraire à l'influence néfaste et destructrice de son mari infidèle. Une chose qui serait bientôt possible, du moins il l'espérait.

Narcisse était un fin stratège, il manipulait les gens aisément et était reconnu par tous comme très intelligent mais il avait un défaut: une capacité incroyable à se faire des ennemis. Il était haï par tellement de gens, parce qu'il couchait avec leur filles, leur volait leurs terres, disait à leurs femmes qu'ils les trompaient...mais tout ces ducs, marquis, contes, barons étaient si peu puissants, riches et ingénieux par rapport à lui qu'il s'en sortait toujours indemne. Mais quand tu couches avec la femme du roi de France, tu te fais un ennemi plutôt difficile à abattre...

Au début, Narcisse s'était convaincu que c'était cela qui lui plaisait tellement chez Catherine, qu'elle soit inaccessible et représente un certain danger. Aujourd'hui cependant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne soit pas si inaccessible. Inaccessible, elle ne le serait plus si elle dissolvait son mariage mais cela semblait à Narcisse si loin, si compliqué, plus semblable à un merveilleux rêve qu'à la réalité. Il gardait cependant espoir, il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais il allait l'épouser.

Il ne pourrait jamais continuer sa vie tranquillement en oubliant simplement qu'il aurait pu peut-être un jour appeler cette femme extraordinaire magnifique et puissante sa femme. S'il laissait passer sa chance, il mènerait une vie terne et pleine de regrets alors qu'il avait la possibilité de vivre une vie complexe et passionnante aux côtés d'une femme complexe et passionnante.

Car Narcisse savait qu'il n'avait pas lui-même un caractère très facile, il était manipulateur, buté et rancunier donc sa relation avec Catherine serait sûrement tumultueuse mais une chose était certaine: jamais il ne la ferait souffrir intentionnellement en la trompant ou en la trahissant. Et jamais il ne considérerait une femme aussi incroyablement intelligente et ingénieuse comme sa propriété.

Catherine savait cela n'est-ce-pas? Oh, il fallait qu'il lui parle!

...

Une onde de choc, une moue de déception puis un petit air renfrogné, voilà ce qui parcourut simultanément le visage du roi et du seigneur Narcisse lorsqu'il tombèrent nez à nez dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres de Catherine.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent sans un mot. Il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Ils restèrent là quelques secondes à attendre que la servante de Catherine sorte et celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les deux hommes qui attendaient dans une ambiance glaciale. Décidant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir empêcher le roi d'entrer dans les chambre de sa femme juste parce qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul, Narcisse tenta autre chose.

-S'il vous plait Antoinette, dîtes à la reine que j'aimerais qu'elle me rejoigne à l'endroit habituel quand elle aura terminé avec le roi.

Henri cligna des yeux. Pourquoi voulait-il la voir? Que signifiait-il par «l'endroit habituel», y avait-il un endroit dans ce château qui était leur petit lieu de rendez-vous? Et pourquoi diable ce _bâtard_ connaissait il le prénom de la femme de chambre de Catherine?!

Quand le roi se retourna pour lancer un regard assassin à Narcisse, celui-ci était déjà en train de s'en aller, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ravi de voir à quel point Henri semblait furieux.

 **Ce chapitre est très court, je sais et je suis désolé. Je m'excuse aussi parce que je sais que ces derniers chapitres ont été beaucoup de réflexion et d'apitoiement et peu d'action et de dialogues. Je suis un peu obsédée par la psychologie alors je m'emballe parfois sur les introspections de personnages et réflexions torturées sur le sens de leurs vies et de leurs relations... Faute avouée à moitié pardonnée?**

 **Restez à l'écoute, je posterai rapidement un nouveau chapitre bien plus long**


	28. dominos

-Votre majesté, la reine a terminé son bain, elle va vous recevoir.

Henri grimaça, il était temps, personne sur Terre ne prenait autant de temps à se préparer que Catherine.

Quand Henri entra dans la pièce, Catherine était déjà assise sur un grand fauteuil brodé. Il flotte dans une chambre une douce odeur florale probablement à cause des huiles de bain et bien que Catherine portait une robe tout à fait convenable, une peau dépourvue de maquillage et de ses cheveux humides négligemment tressés lui donnaient l'air d'une femme et que d'une reine.

Henri retint un grognement de frustration, l'ambiance et l'allure de sa femme était plus propices à ... un rapprochement que d'une discussion autour d'une annulation de mariage.

-Henri, je suis surprise de vous voir ici. Sachez que je ne vous oblige pas à décider si vous êtes favorable à ma proposition immédiatement, vous pouvez prendre le temps pour réfléchir ...

Il est le but d'une réponse d'une voix «J'accepte l'annulation.»

Catherine ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait l'air si insensible ...

-En fait Catherine, je suis venu pour vous parler des enfants.

-Oh, et bien, je sais que c'est une question compliquée car bien que je sois leur mère, ils sont aussi vos enfants et héritiers

-Ils sont surtout la seule chose qui compte pour vous. Vos bébés. Je ne suis pas un homme cruel contrairement à ce que vous devez penser.

-Cela signifie que je crois que cela signifie? (une voix était pleine d'espoir)

-Vous pouvez amener les enfants avec vous. François reste au château évidemment, il a un rôle politique important et il est déjà marié à la reine d'Ecosse mais les plus jeunes peuvent vous suivre. Vous amènerez avec vous tous les précepteurs et professeurs royaux car ils restent les héritiers de France et doivent être éduqués en tant que tel. De plus, je me réserve le droit de réserver pour les grands événements politiques et quand je jugerai leur présence nécessaire.

Catherine écoutait attentivement les conditions de son mari, cherchant où était la fourberie mais cela lui était sincère et les conditions d'Henri était plus qu'acceptables. Elle serait pu tomber à la renverse de soulagement. Elle sourit à son mari, elle savait que cela lui a coûté beaucoup de laisser les enfants partir de voiture bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Catherine sait qu'il était attaché à leurs petits.

-Pourrai-je rendre visite à François au château ou bien serai-je bannie de la cour?

Henri hésita avant de répondre. Ces visites ont sûrement les occasions uniques qu'il aurait pu, les chances uniques d'apercevoir son petit sourire et son menton levé. Mais, il ne savait pas s'il préférait jamais la revoir ou bien la revoir mais en sachant qu'elle était mariée à un autre, sachant qu'il ne pouvait ni toucher, ni plaisanter avec elle, ni l'embrasser. ..

-Je vous autoriserai à rendre visite à François mais sans que les visites ne soient trop fréquentes, vous comprenez, c'est un peu bazar à la cour. Pour ce qui est des décisions à propos des enfants, les choix de pensionnats, les fiançailles et tout le reste, nous communicons par courrier.

Henri était tellement froid, distant, il lui parlait comme il parlait à un associé de travail.

-C'est tout?

-Oui.

Il hésita, puis ajouta, incertain:

-J'apprécierai également qu vous fassiez en sorte que mes jeunes enfants ne grandissent pas en appelant Narcisse «père»

Il a dit cela d'une façon un peu sarcastique et ironique mais Catherine savait que tout cela cachait de véritables incertitudes.

-Vous êtes leur père, Henri. Vous le resteez.

Le roi hocha la tête et la regarda. Un regard long et particulièrement inhabituel. Le silence pesait sur le couple de souverains et Henri n'a jamais détacher ses yeux du visage de sa femme. La situation devenait vraiment pesante et Catherine était plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

-Par la grâce de Dieu Henri, hurlez moi dessus, insultez moi mais dîtes quelque chose.

-Que voulez vous entendre? Que je suis heureux pour vous deux? Parce que je ne suis pas le pas. Puis je vous signale que depuis que j'ai passé votre porte, nous n'avons fait que cela: parler.

-Je veux dire avoir une véritable discussion, je crois que c'est nécessaire étant donné la demande que j'ai fait aujourd'hui! Je suis votre femme Henri, et vous me parlez comme à un collaborateur de travail!

-Vous vous habituer à ce que je me comporte avec vous comme avec une inconnue. Vous ne voulez plus être ma femme, pourquoi vous traiterai-je comme tel?

-Nous savons tout deux que vous n'avez jamais vraiment fait.

Henri soupira et posa sa principale sur sa tempe. _C'est reparti._ Elle allait lui reprocher d'être un mauvais mari, il lui rétorquerait qu'elle avait été une parfaite et facile non plus ... Tout les deux se hurleraient plus haut dans une joute verbale grandiose, certes, mais destructrice à cause des mots violents employés pour blesser, puis regrettés après.

Il n'avait pas envie de ça.

-Je ne veux pas en parler Catherine.

-Vous ne voulez pas en parler parce que vous êtes en fichez ou parce que vous êtes énervé contre moi?

Pourquoi cette femme à-besoin d'explications à tout. _Je ne veux pas en parler parce que l'idée que tu partes avec lui me donne envie de me jeter du haut d'une falaise,_ était-ce ce qu'elle voulait entendre?

Henri fit un pas en avant et donna à sa femme le regard le plus triste qu'elle n'avait jamais vu:

-Je ne veux pas en parler parce que je n'ai pas le droit de vous empêcher de partir et je le sais. Je sais que je ne vous ai pas traité comme vous le méritiez et j'ai bien compris que vous vous étiez malheureuse alors si vous pensez que vous êtes heureux en partant avec lui, je ne vais pas vous empêcher. Vous méritez un peu de bonheur plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre.

Catherine mit plusieurs secondes à enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire ensuite murmura simplement, d'une voix presque imperceptible «merci». Le roi resta debout face à elle, déçu de voir qu'elle accepte avec joie sa bénédiction. Alors il lança d'une voix mordante:

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, il faut encore que le Vatican accepte.

-Je ne me réjouis pas. Je ne trouve pas cela réjouissant mais je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Je l'ai compris, vous avez déjà formulé cette idée.

Comme Henri se mettait sur la défensive, Catherine tenta une autre approche.

-Je pensais que c'est vous qui réjouiriez en réalité, je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris par votre réaction.

-Vous pensiez que je sauterais de joie à l'idée que vous vouliez annuler notre mariage?

-En quelque sorte oui.

Il la balaya d'un regard interrogateur. Imaginait-elle vraiment cela?

-Et bien Catherine, cela prouve que 25 années de mariage n'ont pas suffi pour apprendre à lire en moi.

Henri se retourna et un instant plus tard, il claquait déjà la porte de la chambre.

 _En même temps Henri, vous êtes tellement difficile à comprendre ..._

* * *

Henri avait un désir: être seul, mais avant cela, il avait une chose importante à faire.

Sa conversation avec Catherine l'avait éprouvée, il avait tout compris qu'elle n'allait pas retenir la force. Il n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Ne pas la forcer à rester ne signifie pas ne pas faire en sorte qu'elle ait envie de rester ...

Il croisa une petite servante rondelle qu'il interpella:

-La dame de Poitiers à-t-elle rejoint ses appartements?

-Elle se trouve dans vos appartements à vous, votre Majesté.

Henri ne laisse pas le temps à la femme de se plier dans une révérence, il fonça vers ses appartements et déchira la porte.

-Va t'en.

Diane attendait, à demi-vêtue, dans le lit du roi. Elle se rapporte à moitié, intriguée:

-Pardon ?

-Va t'en!

Il avait hurlé si fort que son cri résonnait dans la chambre.

-Henri je ... je comprend que tu ne sois pas d'humeur pour le sexe ce soir mais ce n'est pas une raison pour moi hurler dessus.

Le roi s'approcha encore d'elle, furieux et moqueur

-Oh tu n'as pas compris, quand je te dis de ne pas parler de mon lit ou du château, mais du pays!

Diane lui a fait face maintenant mais n'osa pas positionner ses principaux sur lui comme elle le fait habituellement pour la voiture plus calme la vue dans le regard d'Henri lui a fait presque peur.

-Je vais enfin devenir ta reine, tout ce que les rêves font et que tu veux que je partes?

-J'avais déjà une reine et une femme avant que tu ne viennes complétement dans mon dos pour faire annuler mon mariage, tu es coupable de trahison alors trier ma vue avant que je ne te fasse décapiter!

Diane ne bougea pas tant qu'elle était sous le choc et effrayée par la colère d'Henri. Était-il sérieux la?

-Tu me reproches d'avoir poussé ta femme à te quitter?

Elle lâcha un rire sans humour.

-Tu es le seul qui a fait cela. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai forcé à mettre chaque femme de ce pays dans ton lit, ce n'est pas moi non plus qui t'ai forcé à me prendre comme ...

-Gardes! Escortez-là à la frontière espagnole!

Deux hommes en armes assez âgés et saisirent la maîtresse du roi par les épaules. Elle hurla

-Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite!

-Et tu n'est qu'une pute arrogante!

Alors que les gardes l'escorte dans le couloir, Diane grogna à Henri:

-Ils me surnomment «la putain du roi», cela ne fait-il pas du roi un coureur de putain? J'espère que ta femme s'amusera bien avec son prochain mari!

 _Au-revoir Diane._

Toute la nuit suivante, les mots de Diane trottèrent dans l'esprit de Henri «Tu es le seul qui fait ça». Elle avait raison.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plut! Personnellement, voir Diane est une qui a choisi qui me réjouit particulièrement ...**


	29. double complication

Après que son mari ait quitté ses appartements, la reine de France resta plusieurs secondes assise dans son fauteuil en silence. Il avait accepté. Il n'avait pas agit de la manière à laquelle elle s'attendait, il ne s'était pas montré méchant ou vexé et n'avait même pas essayé de la blesser en se déclarant heureux de la voir partir pour laisser sa place à Diane. Non, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il s'était montré étrangement bienveillant et gentil.

-Votre Majesté, le duc Narcisse m'a demandé de vous informer qu'il souhaitait que vous le rejoigniez après votre entrevue avec le roi.

-A-t-il précisé le lieu du rendez-vous?

-Il m'a dit «l'endroit habituel» et a expliqué que sa Majesté comprendrait.

Catherine congédia sa servante Antoinette d'un geste du poignet. Elle resta perplexe, Narcisse parlait-il du toit du château? Certainement, en tout cas c'était le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit...

Elle verrait bien.

Elle traversa rapidement le château pour rejoindre la tour d'astronomie, tout en se repassant en boucle dans son esprit sa conversation avec Henri.

Ensuite, tout comme Narcisse le lui avait montré quelques jours auparavant, elle déplaça la porte, gravit l'échelle et arriva sur le toit du château. Elle aperçut instantanément Stéphan qui était assis un peu plus bas, de dos. Catherine le rejoignit donc délicatement et si silencieusement qu'il sursauta presque quand il remarqua sa présence.

-Catherine, je n'étais plus certain que vous viendriez...

-Je suis navrée, ma conversation avec Henri s'est un peu éternisée, mais me voilà!

Narcisse ne répondit rien, attendant qu'elle lui raconte sa discussion avec le roi mais elle n'en fit rien. Tant pis, il lui demanderai plus tard.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le coucher du soleil.

Catherine sourit. Un sourire qu'il adorait contempler.

-Oh, vous m'avez donc fait venir pour admirer un coucher de soleil? Soyez prudent, je pourrais croire que vous essayez de me séduire...

-Et si vous n'effacez pas ce sourire de votre visage, je pourrais croire que cette idée vous plait...

Ils rirent tout en contemplant les ombres dorés et chatoyantes qui s'étalaient sur le paysage devant eux.

-Dites moi Stéphan, m'avez vous fait venir simplement pour avoir le plaisir de partager ma compagnie ou y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voulez me parler?

-Et bien, votre compagnie m'est fort agréable, et puis je voulais voir comment vous alliez après cette journée...

Catherine fut presque surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que qui que ce soit se préoccupe de comment elle allait.

-Je vais bien, merci. En fait, Henri est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il acceptait l'annulation et que je pouvais amener avec moi les enfants.

Un immense sourire s'était gravé sur ses traits à la mention du fait qu'elle garderait ses enfants.

-Je suis content, pour nous, et pour vos enfants.

-Je suis contente aussi.

Narcisse prit sa main dans la sienne et se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser, comme pour sceller la perspective de la nouvelle vie qu'ils auraient ensemble. Ce fut un baiser court, mais passionné, ses mains couraient dans ses cheveux tandis que sa bouche épousait amoureusement la sienne mais ils se séparèrent rapidement, avant de faire quelque chose de stupide sur ce toit...

Catherine garda sa main dans la sienne puis lui gifla soudaienement le bras:

-Stéphan! Vous m'avez fait louper la disparition du soleil!

Narcisse éclata de dire.

-Tant pis, on reviendra demain!

Catherine parla alors plus sérieusement :

-Justement, si vous voulez à nouveau me donner rendez-vous quelque part, soyez plus prudent. Si toutes mes servantes viennent à savoir que nous avons des rendez-vous réguliers, elles vont se poser des questions et en moins d'une journée, des rumeurs circuleront dans tout le château.

Narcisse n'apprécia pas beaucoup le ton de cette phrase qui sous-entendait qu'elle voulait à tout prix garder leur relation secrète.

-Votre mariage va être annulé et nous allons nous marier alors les gens l'apprendrons bien un jour où l'autre !

-Bien sûr mais...

Narcisse l'interrompit, visiblement désormais vexé :

-Mais quoi? Vous préferez assurer vos arrières car il n'est pas exclut que vous changiez d'avis? Est-ce bien ce que vous voulez dire?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela. Seulement, je suis encore marié et je n'exposerai pas notre relation à la cour tant que ce sera encore le cas !

Narcisse se leva, le regard fixé sur l'horizon désormais sombre en raison de l'heure assez tardive.

-Vous lui montrez bien plus de respect qu'il ne le mérite après le comportement qu'il a eu avec vous.

-Pardon ?

-Votre mari. J'imagine que c'est par respect envers lui que vous ne voulez pas exposer notre relation, et bien il ne mérite pas tant de respect de votre part.

Le ton était redescendu, il avait parlé tout à fait calmement. Catherine cependant, répondit d'une voix un peu amère.

-Pour lui mais aussi pour vous, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle Henri n'a pas pris votre tête est qu'il ne voulait pas que notre liaison s'ébruite, je vous laisse donc deviner la première chose qu'il ferait, encouragé par tout les nobles, si cela se savait.

Catherine se leva à son tour pour lui faire face et ajouta :

-Alors cessez de faire l'enfant, j'essaie de vous protéger.

Ce soir là, Catherine ne put s'endormir avant le petit matin, préoccupée par sa discussion avec Henri plus tôt dans la journée mais aussi par sa dispute avec Stéphan. Elle se doutait que la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait exposer leur relation au grand jour n'était pas qu'il voulait pouvoir profiter d'elle ouvertement. Il voulait, premièrement, se venger du roi en le faisant passer pour un mari cocu devant tout son peuple et deuxièmement, officialiser ses fiançailles avec Catherine pour avoir l'assurance qu'elle ne ferait pas machine arrière. Deux choses qui déplaisaient plus que fortement à Catherine. En aucun cas elle ne désirait humilier son mari ou risquer d'énerver le pape qui n'avait même pas encore accepté l'annulation du mariage.

Sans parler du fait qu'il fallait encore qu'elle en parle à ses enfants...

Narcisse attendrait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lancerait aucune rumeur dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.

Un mot qui n'entrait malheureusement pas dans son vocabulaire: confiance.

* * *

Après une très courte nuit de sommeil, Catherine fut réveillée à l'aube par des chuchotements dans son anti-chambre.

-La reine dort, vous pourrez lui parler quand..

-Elle sera heureuse d'avoir été réveillée pour entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire alors ouvrez moi cette porte!

Catherine reconnut la voix agitée de sa fille cadette alors elle cria aussi fort que sa voix endormie le permettait: «Laissez-la entrer»

Tant qu'à être réveillée...

Claude entra presque en courant dans les chambres de sa mère, tout en donnant à ses servantes un petit regard victorieux.

-Mère, vous n'allez pas en revenir !

La jeune fille semblait très agitée, pratiquement euphorique :

-La fille du duc de Bourgogne m'a appris qu'elle avait parlé avec la fille de la cousine du meilleur ami du duc de Toulouse qui avait elle-même parlé avec l'oncle de la femme de..

-Abrégez Claude !

-Diane est partie.

-Quoi ?

-Diane est partie !

-Et ? C'est pour ça que vous me réveillez ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas Mère, elle n'est pas partie en voyage à Paris ou à Anet, elle a été bannie du royaume de France ! Toute la cour en parle !

Bannie ? Mais par qui ? Question stupide, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait bannir quelqu'un du royaume. C'était totalement illogique et incompréhensible...

-Avez-vous vérifié cette information Claude?

Catherine avait du mal à le croire. La jeune fille, cependant acquiesça d'un vigoureux hochement de tête «oui Mère, la fille de la cousine du.. » elle se reprit en voyant le regard de sa mère «..je connais quelqu'un qui a vu le document de bannissement de ses propres yeux. Diane a passé la frontière espagnole il n'y a même pas une heure. »

La jubilation de Claude face à cette nouvelle était touchante mais Catherine détestait le fait qu'Henri, en exposant ses frasques extraconjugales à tous, avait, même sans le vouloir, mêlé leurs enfants à leur vie de couple. Elle détestait que Claude se sente abandonnée pour Diane, elle détestait que même ses enfants compatissent à son humiliation et elle détestait qu'ils soient mêlés à toutes ces histoires sordides de tromperies.

Mais elle s'y était habituée. Tout comme elle s'était habituée à faire face à la présence constante de la maîtresse de son époux. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'Henri était sur le point de légitimer enfin sa Diane chérie, il la renvoyait de sa vie et du pays ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Catherine sortit de son lit avec colère et sonna pour que ses dames arrivent afin de la préparer. Elle appela ensuite pour sa dame d'honneur préférée:

-Charlotte, puis-je savoir ce que diable mon époux a-il encore manigancé ?!

 **Bonjour et désolé pour ceux qui espéraient voir Henri dans ce chapitre .. .mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Il sera plus présent dans le prochain. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même. La suite? La confrontation entre H &C à propos de départ de Diane bien sûr!**


	30. confrontation

Henri était en pleine réunion avec ses conseillers à propos de la répartition des troupes militaires françaises en Europe lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers la porte qui venait d'être déchirée dans un grand vacarme.

Catherine se tenait sur le seuil, immobile. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux sombres et une vague de fureur semblait se dégager d'elle.

Un seul regard noir de sa part suffit pour que tout le monde se précipite hors de la salle. Henri eut presque envie de les suivre... Sa femme semblait furieuse et il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle saurait le lui expliquer très rapidement...

Tandis qu'Henri restait passivement assis sur sa chaise, au bout de la table, Catherine parla d'une voix forte :

-Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

-Pourriez-vous contextualiser votre question ma chère ?

-Ne jouez pas les idiots Henri ! Je ne vois nulle part la petite mine arrogante de votre maîtresse, ce qui, j'imagine, signifie que les rumeurs sont vraies...

Henri but lentement une gorgée de vin, pour se donner le temps de comprendre. Elle était énervée parce que Diane était partie? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Vous êtes donc en colère parce que j'ai bannie votre rivale et pire-ennemie ?

Sans répondre, Catherine se dirigea vers son mari, attrapa rapidement le gobelet de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main et le vida d'un trait dans sa gorge. Puis, elle parla d'une voix inhabituellement grave:

-Ne pouviez vous pas la bannir le jour où vous m'avez épousé ? Ou bien le jour où vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez ? Ou celui où je suis tombée enceinte de votre enfant ? Non, vous avez choisi aujourd'hui !

La fureur de Catherine montait en elle à tel point qu'elle finit par jeter violemment le verre sur la table en hurlant :

-Je veux savoir pourquoi Henri !

Le roi ne répondit rien. En vérité Catherine savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait renvoyé Diane au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à le quitter pour un autre... elle voulait juste l'entendre le dire.

Comme Henri resta silencieux, elle s'approcha de lui et répéta, plus fort :

-Pourquoi ?

Et alors qu'elle hurlait pour la troisième fois «pourquoi ? », Henri se leva si violemment qu'il renversa sa chaise et il parla, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Catherine :

-Parce que je ne veux pas que vous partiez !

Un sourire (de satisfaction?) se glissa sur le visage de Catherine qui fit de son mieux pour soutenir le regard de son époux qui, ainsi accolé à elle, la dominait clairement physiquement. Elle sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa cage thoracique, signe qu'elle avait mis son mari sur les nerfs. Le dévisageant toujours, elle reprit :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud égoïste et manipulateur! Que disiez-vous déjà ? Que vous ne feriez rien pour me retenir car je mérite le bonheur? Et maintenant vous essayez de me manipuler pour que je reste en envoyant votre Diane adorée siroter du vin espagnol de l'autre côté de la frontière, pour la faire revenir dès que je serai tombée dans votre piège sournois !

-Elle ne reviendra pas.

-Et je ne resterai pas.

Henri s'approcha encore de sa femme, enfin s'il était possible d'être plus proche et chuchota « Oh mais je vais vous convaincre de rester ça je vous l'assure chère femme ». Alors, intriguée, Catherine rétorqua rapidement « Je serais curieuse de savoir comment ! » mais à l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots, elle sut ce qu'Henri allait faire. Cet homme ne connaissait qu'un seul langage et il le maniait à la perfection...

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme dans la seconde qui suivit. Et durant seulement quelques instants, Catherine se laissa aller à profiter de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la sensation excitante de son souffle saccadé contre le sien. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais son contact lui manquait terriblement. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde seulement car elle reprit ses esprit et asséna à son mari la gifle la plus phénoménale qui soit.

Elle aurait pu être pendue pour avoir levé la main sur le roi mais après cette conversation, quelque chose lui faisait penser que son mari en était incapable...

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'embrasser comme si cela résolvait tout Henri. Je vais partir, que vous le vouliez ou non.

-Je ne le veux pas.

Il avait parlé d'une voix étonnement calme, presque comme une supplication.

Il prit l'une de ses mains dans la sienne et continua :

-Vous avez raison, je vous ai menti quand j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour que vous partiez... je veux que vous restiez...et pas pour votre argent ou vos compétences politiques mais parce que je..je...vous êtes ma partenaire. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils disent tous, je pense que vous m'avez aimé et j'espérais que, peut-être, si j'envoyais Diane au loin..

Catherine posa une main contre le cou de son époux, elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts les pulsations dans son artère. Alors elle parla :

-Je suis autrefois tombée amoureuse de vous, Henri, sincèrement et de tout mon cœur.

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter:

-Alors restez. Je..je serai un meilleur mari, je suis certain que vous pouvez m'aimer à nouveau si je me fait pardonner !

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer ! Mais, le fait que Diane soit partie ne change rien à tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est trop tard pour s'excuser Henri, je suis désolé.

Il lâcha sa main.

-Sait-il cela ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous venez de dire que vous m'aimiez toujours, votre nouveau fiancé, est-il informé de cela ?

Catherine soupira, elle n'aurait jamais du dire cela mais elle s'était un peu laissé emporter par la discussion. Henri était-il capable de la faire chanter avec ce genre de chose ? Au pire, s'il le faisait, elle pourrait toujours nier mais...

Henri, sachant ce à quoi son épouse pensait, ajouta :

-C'était juste une question.

-J'ai également une question. Avez-vous réellement envoyé une demande d'annulation au pape, ou pas ?

Plusieurs longues secondes de silence passèrent avant que le roi ne réponde :

-Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'attendais de..je vais le faire aujourd'hui.

Catherine hocha pensivement la tête. Elle regardait Henri dans la lumière du jour, il était beau. Et il n'avait pas seulement un corps et un visage harmonieux qui faisaient qu'il était agréable à regarder, non..il avait quelque chose en plus, dans le regard ou dans l'attitude peut-être...c'était comme si chaque pore de sa peau transpirait le charisme et l'envoûtement. Catherine avait été frappée par sa beauté sauvage et par son charme dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui et elle était forcée de constater que, même tant d'année et de déceptions après, elle le trouvait toujours incroyablement beau et envoûtant...

Ce n'est que lorsque Henri commença à se racler la gorge qu'elle comprit qu'elle le dévisageait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Je devrais y aller...

Sur ce, Catherine se dirigea vers la porte en lissant sa jupe. Elle était arrivée dans cette pièce en étant en colère et elle en repartait dans un état tout à fait différent...ne sachant pas tout à fait si elle était contente ou pas de savoir que son mari luttait pour ne pas qu'elle le quitte.

Avant qu'elle ne parte de la salle, Henri l'interpella dans son dos :

-Vous savez, j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que vous méritiez le bonheur, je n'étais simplement pas prêt à voir quelqu'un d'autre vous l'offrir.

-Juste, envoyez la lettre au pape Henri.

Catherine partit sans attendre une réponse, essuyant d'un revers de la main la larme solitaire qui coulait sur sa joue.

 **Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réellement écrit 30 chapitres pour cette histoire qui est ma première! Bref merci à tout ceux qui m'encouragent en postant des reviews, et aussi à ceux qui lisent simplement ma fanfic!** **J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite! :)**

 **J'ai aussi commencé à écrire une autre histoire, que je posterai (si ça vous intéresse) lorsque celle-ci sera terminée. Cette nouvelle histoire serait à propos de Henri et Catherine qui sont obligés d'entreprendre un voyage vers Florence, chez les Médicis (désolé mais j'adore tellement quand Catherine est sur domaine et non Henri). Dites-moi s'il vous plait, si cette idée d'histoire vous plait!**


	31. et après?

Une semaine avait passée depuis que Diane avait été bannie du royaume et, tandis que Catherine et Henri attendaient toujours la réponse du Pape concernant l'annulation, les journées d'Henri étaient remplies d'une toute nouvelle activité...

-Et elle votre Majesté ? Elle est archiduchesse d'Autriche, très fortunée et fort bien

éduquée.

Robert Clairemont, l'un des plus proches conseillers du roi présentait face à lui un portrait d'une blondinette au teint pâle et au nez aquilin. Le roi gémit :

-Oh et quel âge a-t-elle ? 12 ans ? Parfait on lui trouvera une place dans la nursery des enfants !

Clairemont posa le tableau sur sa droite et en saisit un autre.

-Anne de Montreuil, elle n'est pas noble mais très riche, elle a à peu près votre âge et sa famille est très influente dans le sud de la France.

-Tout serait parfait si elle ne ressemblait pas à un cadavre en décomposition !

-Vous êtes dur, votre Majesté, peut-être le peintre qui a fait son portrait était..

Henri l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

-Ne blâmons pas l'artiste. Même le plus doué des peintres ne peut transformer une truie en déesse ! Et je ne peux décemment pas épouser une femme qui me dégoûte avant même que je ne la rencontre.

Robert rajouta donc ce portrait à l'immense pile de ceux que Henri avait refusé depuis une semaine, trop petite, trop jeune, trop pauvre, trop maigre, trop laide, trop vielle...toutes les excuses étaient bonnes !

-Votre Majesté, peut-être que si vous me laissiez faire appel à d'autres personnes pour m'aider à dénicher la personne idéale, nous serions plus rapide et efficace.

-Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'ébruite le fait que je cherche une épouse, en tout cas pas tant que mon mariage n'est pas officiellement dissous !

S'il finit par l'être... pensa Henri.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de convaincre Catherine de rester mais il devait tout de même se préparer à l'éventualité.

-Continuez Clairemont.

Le jeune conseiller attrapa un nouveau portrait sans grande conviction...il commençait à avoir l'impression que le roi n'accepterait aucune de ses propositions, même si il lui présentait la femme parfaite.

A peine Robert eut-il montré le portrait à Henri que celui-ci explosa de rire.

-C'est ridicule

-Pourquoi ? Elle est jolie, pas trop jeune et l'influence politique des Médicis n'est plus à prouver ! Sans compter qu'il est pas secret que vous deux vous connaissez déjà très bien...

-Hortensa est aussi la cousine de Catherine ! Je n'échangerai pas une Médicis contre une autre ,et puis, Hortensa est déjà difficilement supportable le temps d'une nuit alors le temps d'une vie..

Henri grimaça à l'idée. Non, non, non.

En vérité, quand il y réfléchissait, Catherine pourrait être tellement embêtée de laisser sa couronne à sa cousine qu'elle déciderait de rester... Non. L'idée était stupide et puis il s'était juré de ne pas avoir recours à de foireuses manigances.

Il se retourna vers Robert Clairemont, attendant la prochaine proposition. Henri crut l'apercevoir souffler de frustration lorsqu'il attrapa un autre tableau et le lui présenta. La femme n'était pas moche, elle avait un nez fin, des yeux en amande et des pommettes saillantes. Ses cheveux fins, châtains et tout raides manquaient un peu de charme mais dans l'ensemble, cela allait.

-La duchesse de Sussex, anglaise et veuve, une femme connue pour sa grande piété et sa gentillesse. Elle possède des domaines viticoles dans toute l'Europe et une fortune colossale.

Clairemont eut un peu d'espoir car Henri n'avait pas encore exprimé un quelconque désaccord. Il n'avait pas encore rit ou ne s'était moqué de la femme.

-Je l'ai rencontré une fois...c'est vrai que c'est un excellent choix de fiancé...mais pas pour moi.

Robert soupira. Encore. Alors Henri se justifia :

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai passé une soirée assis à côté d'elle et c'était la femme la plus ennuyante que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Elle ne parlait jamais sauf pour évoquer la religion !

Henri commençait à s'agiter sur son trône, il avait la désagréable impression que Clairemont ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Toutes les femmes que vous me montrez sont des potiches idiotes et silencieuses, des femmes que l'ont a éduqué à être insipides et muettes ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux une reine, une vraie ! Une femme avec du charisme, du caractère, une femme qui sache exprimer ses opinions. Quelqu'un aux côtés de qui je soit fier de régner, quelqu'un à qui je puisse confier mon pays et mes armées en sachant qu'elle a la force de caractère pour les dompter !

Le roi s'était levé dans la fougue de son discours. Il désigna de la main le tas de portraits à ses pieds :

-Ces femmes seront parfaites pour un duc ou un marquis mais pas pour un roi! Vous me connaissez depuis longtemps Robert, j'ai besoin d'avoir un certain respect, une certaine fascination, sinon cela ne peut pas marcher.

Clairemont sourit. C'était étrange de voir comment un homme comme Henri qui ne semblait voir les femmes que comme des conquêtes à accumuler, en réalité, croyait sincèrement qu'il y avait des femmes différentes, qu'il pouvait respecter et aimer.

-Je comprend, votre Majesté, mais n'est-ce pas là l'intérêt de prendre des maîtresses ? Si votre femme vous ennuie et vous déplaît, trouvez juste une amante qui remplira son rôle à sa place.

Henri ne répondit pas immédiatement, il y eut un long silence, puis il dit doucement :

-Aucune maîtresse ne peut remplacer une épouse.

-Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Diane de Poitiers à quitté la cour de France ?

Robert regretta d'avoir posé la question à l'instant même où elle franchit ses lèvres. Le roi n'avait pas à se justifier de ses actions devant qui que ce soit. Henri, cependant, fit une tête bizarre mais répondit à la question sans s'offusquer.

-C'est plus compliqué, mais, oui en quelques sortes.

Robert Clairemont quitta la salle quelques instants plus tard, de toute évidence il fallait qu'il continue à chercher.

Dans le couloir, il croisa la reine de France qui marchait avec ce qu'il supposa être un ami à elle. Il la regarda passer, l'air royal, le menton et levé et les yeux pleins de fougue et de détermination. Il comprit alors ce que voulait dire le roi: ça c'était une reine !

* * *

Catherine et Narcisse prenaient le thé dans le jardin nord du château, l'air était frais mais agréable et les fleurs de printemps commençaient doucement à apparaître.

-Vous voyez, ici c'est partie sud du domaine, en été, on peut y regarder les couchers de soleil sur la mer, c'est d'une telle beauté que j'y reste parfois des heures entières.

Sur la table devant eux, au milieu des tasses de thé et des gâteaux sucrés se trouvaient les plans des différents châteaux et domaines de Narcisse. Celui-ci parlait de ses propriétés avec une telle passion qu'il était difficile de résister à l'envie de les visiter.

-Mes châteaux en bord de mer sont mes préférés. Le bruit des vagues et l'air frais de la mer me rassure toujours. J'aime même me baigner !

-Vous vous baignez ? Dans l'océan ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Narcisse sourit.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous loupez. Je vous y amènerai !

Catherine reprit une gorgée de thé, le sourire aux lèvres. Stéphan voulait tout lui montrer, tout lui faire visiter, c'était presque attachant ce désir qu'il avait de lui faire découvrir toutes les merveilles qui puisses exister.

Narcisse croqua dans un biscuit et s'exclama :

-J'espère vraiment que l'on pourra emménager chez moi avant le début des vendanges, la côte est tellement plus agréable en été !

Narcisse plaça légèrement une main sur son épaule, tout en attrapant un autre plan dans la pile.

-Mais, vous connaissant, le château que vous allez préférer est celui-ci. Il est situé en Provence, dans le sud de la France, je suis certain que l'air chaud et le chant des cigales vous rappellera l'Italie. Et puis, le domaine est si grand que l'on peut chevaucher durant plusieurs jours sans jamais repasser par le même endroit !

Cet homme était un conteur né. Il voulait vraiment que Catherine visite toutes ses propriétés, il l'imaginait déjà, cheveux au vent, chevauchant à ses côtés sous un coucher de soleil.

-Dans ces immenses forêts, il y a tellement de lieux magiques, ruisseaux, lacs, clairières et puis c'est l'endroit parfait pour cacher un cadavre !

Il lui donna un clin d'œil, alors elle comprit qu'il plaisantait...enfin si il plaisantait vraiment...

-Il y a aussi des couloirs entiers recouverts de peintures et d'œuvres d'art. Ce sera l'endroit parfait pour vos activités de mécénat ! Enfin si vous souhaitez les poursuivre

-Bien-sur ! Je n'abandonnerais mes artistes pour rien au monde !

Narcisse prit sa main, elle frissonna presque au contact, il la plaça doucement sur une partie précise du plan.

-Voici la véritable petite merveille de ce château si cher à mon cœur. Cette salle est un petit bijou imaginé par un architecte napolitain, la particularité qui la rend unique c'est qu'elle ne possède pas de plafond mais un dôme entièrement fait de verre ! Dormir là-bas la nuit est une expérience indescriptible, on ne voit que les étoiles au dessus de notre tête, et, je ne parle même pas d'y faire l'amour...

Il leva un sourcil un peu lubrique et Catherine roula des yeux en souriant. Il tenait toujours sa main mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, c'était même plutôt agréable.

-Votre majesté ?

Catherine libéra sa main de celle de Stéphan le plus rapidement qu'elle put, en priant pour que le serviteur n'ait rien vu.

-Oui ?

-L'une de vos dames de compagnie m'a envoyé vous dire que vous devriez vous rendre dans la salle du trône au plus vite.

Catherine et Narcisse partagèrent une œillade intriguée.

-Bien nous y allons immédiatement alors. Envoyez des domestiques pour débarrasser la table de notre thé.

.

 **Cela me brise me cœur d'écrire à propos d'Henri et Catherine qui commencent à organiser leur vies séparément, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie!**

 **Merci à ceux qui me soutiennent, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'encouragez!**


	32. mots en famille

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, Catherine et Narcisse croisèrent un petit homme bizarre qui quittait la salle avec empressement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des portes, la dame de compagnie de Catherine les interpella, affolée :

-Nous avons un problème ! La salle du trône est réquisitionnée depuis plusieurs jours par le roi et l'un de ses conseillers. Selon mes informations, il semblerait qu'il cherche une nouvelle épouse !

La dame avait dit cela comme si elle parlait d'une catastrophe naturelle, Catherine, elle, soupira de soulagement en apprenant qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité de rien de fâcheux.

-Merci, je vais m'en charger. N'ébruitez pas cela.

Catherine allait partir mais sa curiosité avait été piquée. Henri avait été très rapide pour déjà chercher une fiancée, elle aurait bien aimé avoir un petit aperçu des candidates...juste pour savoir...

Elle poussa la porte et entra, accompagnée de Narcisse.

Des dizaines de portraits était étalés sur le sol et Henri, qui sirotait un verre de vin sur son trône, semblait ennuyé. Il leva les yeux quand ils entrèrent et lança sarcastiquement :

-Voilà deux bonnes surprises !

-Alors, qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Henri leva les yeux aux ciel et désigna le tas de portrait :

-Voilà le tas des candidatures refusées...

Catherine rit, en réalité il n'y avait aucun autre portrait dans la salle que ceux qui étaient dans la pile «refusée». Elle baissa les yeux sur les femmes peintes sur ces toiles, elle les connaissait pour la majorité, c'est alors que son regard fut accroché par un portrait en particulier.

-Est-ce sérieux ?

Henri rugit de rire. Le son résonna dans la pierre.

-L'idée stupide d'un conseiller stupide. Hortensa, franchement, Hortensa...

Il se remit à rire tant l'idée lui semblait ridicule.

Catherine faillit lui rétorquer que, politiquement, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, elle se ravisa. Elle détesterait vraiment que sa cousine prenne sa place...

A cet instant, Clairemont franchit de nouveau la porte avec énergie :

-Votre majesté, j'ai une idée qui..oh pardonnez-moi je pensais que le roi était seul.

Robert contempla la scène devant lui. La reine, le roi et un autre seigneur dont il ignorait l'identité étaient tout les trois là, dans la même pièce, en train d'étudier les portraits de celles qui allaient potentiellement remplacer la reine... C'était une scène tout à fait étrange...

Robert s'approcha du roi pour lui montrer des documents tandis que Catherine et Narcisse s'éloignèrent un peu pour leur laisser de l'espace et étudier les autres portraits proposés par Clairemont.

Catherine remarqua les yeux de son mari qui dérivaient inexorablement vers la main de Narcisse qui dessinait de petits cercles contre son poignet. Elle posa alors sa paume contre son torse et chuchota :

-Je reviens.

Elle s'approcha d'Henri qui avait fait semblant de retourner son attention sur les documents.

-Henri, je comprend que la situation soit un peu étrange et dérangeante alors, si vous préférez, nous pouvons nous retirer dans un autre château en attendant la réponse du Vatican.

-Oh, excellente idée ! Nous pourrions même amener les enfants, nos séjours en famille à Chambord ont toujours été très agréables !

Catherine bafouilla :

-Euh, Henri quand j'ai dit «nous» je pensais à Stéphan et moi, afin que nous vous laissions tranquille pendant que vous cherchez une fiancée. J'espère que nous aurons une réponse du pape rapidement mais en attendant..

Henri grimaça, bien-sur elle parlait de «Stéphan», grand dieu, quel prénom idiot !

-Oh bien sur, je suis persuadé que cela plaira beaucoup au Vatican de savoir que vous avez quitté le domicile conjugal pour vous installer dans le lit de votre amant.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le royaume de France aurait pu dire adieu à sa reine...

-Ecoutez moi Catherine, restez ici mais dites à votre ami Narcisse de se faire très discret en ma présence! Qu'un seul mot ne sorte pas de sa bouche quand je suis là !

Puis, le roi ajouta, amer :

-Et essayez de ne pas sembler aussi impatiente d'obtenir la réponse du Pape, je pourrais me sentir vexé.

Catherine aperçut, à quelques mètres, Narcisse qui scrutait attentivement les portraits comme si il se préparait pour donner son avis...il ferait mieux de ne même pas essayer s'il ne voulait pas qu'Henri lui casse le nez.

-Vous m'avez parlé des enfants ce qui m'a rappelé qu'il serait bien qu'on les informe de tout ce qui se trame...au moins les plus âgés.

-Je suppose oui. Allons-y, mêlons nos enfants à tout ça !

Catherine n'apprécia pas du tout le petit regard que lui lança son mari qui signifiait quelque chose comme «tu es un mauvais parent de leur infliger ce genre de bousculement ». Alors elle lança :

-N'essayez pas de me faire culpabiliser. Vous et vous seul êtes celui qui a commencé à mêler nos enfants au désastre de notre vie maritale quand vous avez commencez à afficher vos conquêtes devant eux !

Si Catherine détestait une chose, c'était que son époux, qui ne méritait clairement pas le titre de père de l'année, essaye de critiquer la manière dont elle tenait son rôle de mère.

-Je vous le concède, j'ai fait quelques erreurs... mais si vous voulez annoncer tout cela aux enfants, vous le ferez vous-même.

-Seule ? Surement pas, nous irons ensemble.

-Ensemble ? Vous voulez dire tous les trois ?

Henri rugit dans un rire moqueur. Catherine, elle, ne rit pas vraiment, et si ses enfants la détestait d'apprendre qu'elle quittait leur père, le trône et le royaume ?

-En fait, je pensais que nous leur parlerions tous les deux, puis que je leur présenterai Narcisse dans un second temps...pour faire les choses dans l'ordre...

Henri grimaça à nouveau...c'était presque devenu une habitude... Il regarda ensuite Narcisse qui discutait dans un coin avec Robert et lui lança une œillade assassine dont lui seul avait le secret.

Puis, il partit vers le couloir à grandes enjambées. Catherine marcha derrière lui en regardant Clairemont ainsi que Narcisse, l'air interrogateur.

-Henri, où allez vous ?

-Quelle question ! Je vais parler aux enfants avant qu'ils n'aillent dîner !

Mauvaise idée...

Catherine courait après son mari dans le couloir mais il avait malheureusement des jambes beaucoup plus grandes.

-Henri ! Henri arrêtez !

Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face, elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Quoi ? Vous préférez que les enfants l'apprenne en entendant les ragots de la cour ?

Catherine ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et qu'il fallait qu'elle leur dise mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son image soit ternie auprès d'eux...

-D'accord, mais seulement François et Claude...et Elisabeth à qui j'enverrai une lettre. Les autres sont trop jeunes pour comprendre et puis, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler car je sais que ne vais pas aimer votre façon de présenter les choses...

Henri hocha la tête pour accepter.

* * *

Claude, François et Marie étaient réunis autour de la table de la salle de réunion, attendant patiemment que le roi et la reine, qui les avaient convoqués, arrivent.

La porte s'ouvrit, Catherine entra suivie de près par Henri. François remarqua que sa mère semblait bizarre, presque stressée...

Claude, en tant que bonne jeune fille capricieuse s'impatientait :

-Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi nous sommes là?

-Il faut que nous ayons une discussion en famille.

Marie Stuart, qui crut que c'était le signal pour qu'elle les laisse en famille, commença a se lever mais Catherine l'interrompit :

-Restez Marie, vous devriez également entendre ce que l'on a à dire.

Ils étaient désormais tous les cinq attablés face à face. La situation était vraiment étrange.

Et alors que Catherine hésitait sur la manière dont elle devait débuter cette conversation, Henri la devança et parla. Heureusement qu'il avait dit qu'il la laisserait parler.

-Soyons direct, nous voulions vous parler car Catherine et moi avons pris une importante décision. Nous allons dissoudre notre mariage.

Catherine s'étrangla, qu'est ce que c'était que cette façon de faire ? Il leur avait jeté ça à la figure, sans préambule ni...arh...quelle maladresse !

Elle tordait ses mains l'une dans l'autre en attendant une réaction quelconque mais Claude restait muette, Marie leur lançait des regards pleins d'incompréhension tandis que François, au bout de plusieurs secondes, demanda simplement :

-Pourquoi ?

Encore une fois c'est Henri qui répondit.

-Nous sommes arrivés à un point de non-retour à propos de certaines choses...

Catherine était reconnaissante et étonnée à la fois que Henri soit resté aussi vague, elle avait tellement peur qu'il leur présente les choses de manière vicieuse.

François insista cependant, il ne comprenait pas du tout les raisons de ce changement soudain, depuis sa naissance ses parents ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus mais disons qu'ils s'adaptaient...alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne comprends pas, vous brisez votre mariage simplement parce que vous ne vous supportez pas? On ne peut pas faire ça, je veux dire, un mariage est un serment inviolable. Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour la succession et pour moi ?

-Cela ne change rien, vous restez mon héritier.

Marie s'en mêla :

-Pour l'instant, car, si je peux me permettre, dans l'éventualité où vous vous remarieriez, si vous avez un fils, il sera plus légitime que François pour prétendre au trône...

-J'ai décidé que je ne me remarierai pas.

Le cœur de Catherine loupa un battement. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Avait-il prit cette décision là, en quelques secondes ? Car à peine une heure auparavant il était avec ses conseillers en train de chercher une femme à épouser...

Henri insista :

-Je ne me remarierai pas, donc je n'aurai pas d'autres enfants, alors, François, ta position n'est aucunement menacée.

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence. Tous se regardaient, le regard pleins de questions et d'incompréhension, c'est alors que Claude, qui était restée muette jusque là s'exclama, comme si elle avait eu un éclair de compréhension :

-C'est à cause de lui !

Elle s'était levée et regardait sa mère, les yeux pleins de jugement.

-Narcisse...vous voulez briser votre mariage et notre famille pour partir avec ce fils de..

-Claude !

Catherine avait rappelé sa fille à l'ordre. François et Marie avaient désormais l'air encore plus perdus, même si Catherine soupçonnait Marie de savoir pour Narcisse depuis bien longtemps...cette jeune fille, sous son innocence et sa naïveté était très intelligente.

Claude ne s'était pas rassise. Elle continua à incendier sa mère :

-Vous savez, un jour je lui ai parlé et je lui ai dit que jamais vous n'abandonneriez votre famille et votre pays pour lui, de toute évidence j'avais tort ! Que pensez-vous mère ? Que vous êtes mieux que mon père qui n'est qu'un menteur infidèle ? Que faites-vous avec ce Narcisse depuis des semaines si ce n'est pas de l'infidélité ? Vous n'êtes qu'une égoïste hypocrite !

-Claude, pas un mot de plus !

C'est Henri qui avait parlé, d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Il était debout.

Catherine se leva à son tour en lissant ses jupes et parla :

-Je n'abandonne personne...je reste en France et vous me verrez toujours autant.

-Mais je me fiche totalement de vous voir ! En vérité je me porterais aussi bien si vous n'étiez pas là !

François attrapa doucement l'avant-bras de sa sœur pour l'encourager à se calmer et se rasseoir mais celle-ci s'énerva encore plus et finit le tour de la table pour s'approcher de ses parents.

-Vous me faites des remarques incessantes selon quoi je ne suis qu'une petite dévergondée qui n'écoute que son cœur et qui se conduit comme une catin. C'est de l'hypocrisie à son paroxysme quand on sait que vous êtes prête à tout quitter...et pourquoi ? Parce que ce type est un bon coup ?

En un instant, la main forte d'Henri entourait violemment le poignet de sa fille. Il lui lança un regard tel qu'elle crut qu'il allait la gifler. Catherine posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari et chuchota :

-Henri...laisse-là elle est en colère...cela passera.

Il ne lâcha son poignet que quelques secondes plus tard, en disant calmement, mais autoritairement :

-Claude, suivez-moi dehors, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte en massant son poignet douloureux suivie de près par son père.

Catherine se rassit en silence. Elle détestait la façon dont son fils la regardait, maintenant qu'il avait tout compris.

-Mère, allez-vous bien ?

Catherine hocha la tête, quel doux garçon... Marie lui donna un sourire chaleureux :

-Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Un instant plus tard, François et sa mère était assis côte à côte, seuls.

-Je comprendrais que vous me détestiez.

-Je ne vous déteste pas. Je comprend, enfin non, je ne comprend pas exactement tout mais, si vous pensez que vous faites ce qui est le mieux pour vous, et bien, je vous soutiens.

Il attrapa le pichet de vin et en servit une coupe à sa mère.

-Vous savez, Claude parle sur le coup de la colère, elle ne pense pas cela. Elle est bouleversée parce qu'elle vous aime et qu'elle a peur que vous lui soyez enlevée mais personnellement, je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver.

-Bien sûr que non, je suis ce type de mère vraiment difficile à éloigner de ses bébés !

Catherine sourit tout comme François. Voilà, au moins elle n'était pas fâchée avec son fils aîné...comment l'être ? Il était si compréhensif et gentil, et elle l'aimait tellement !

-Je vous aime mère.

-Je vous aime aussi mon ange.

-Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre veut vous dire qu'il vous aime...

Catherine tourna la tête vers la gauche, Claude se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, le visage rouge et les joues ravagés de larmes. Catherine priait pour qu'Henri ne l'ait pas frappé, il n'avait jamais été violent avec les enfants mais il avait l'air si en colère...

La jeune princesse se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé mère !

Catherine caressait ses cheveux doucement, en la tenant dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsque Claude, petite, était malade ou triste. Ses mains serpentant entre ses boucles et ses doigts tracant de petits cercles réconfortants dans son dos, elle murmurait à voix basse « Tout va bien ma chérie, tout va bien »

La jeune fille semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir mal parlé de sa mère, qu'est ce qu'Henri avait-il donc bien pu lui dire?

* * *

-Henri !

Catherine aperçut son mari à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se retourna en souriant.

-Catherine, avez-vous mangé ? Je me dirigeais vers la salle à manger, vous pouvez vous joindre à moi si vous le souhaitez.

-Non désolé, je dîne avec Stéphan ce soir.

-Oh, et vous vouliez me parler ?

Henri cacha sa déception. Il espérait sincèrement que Catherine allait bien, car, après la discussion houleuse avec les enfants, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle avait dû être bouleversée...

-Juste...merci Henri, de m'avoir soutenue auprès des enfants, vous n'étiez pas obligée et...cela compte pour moi.

Il lui donna un petit sourire qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de...triste?

Une question trottait dans la tête de Catherine depuis tout à l'heure, elle se demandait si..

-Pensiez-vous vraiment ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ?

-A propos de ?

-Vous ne vous remarierez pas ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant à la manière de répondre à cette question.

-Cela peut paraître présomptueux mais, je ne pense pas qu'une seule de ces femmes mérite de devenir ma femme et ma reine. Pour succéder à l'incroyable Catherine de Médicis, il faut vraiment être sensationnelle ! Et puis en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas besoin d'épouse, j'ai déjà eu ma grande histoire d'amour...

-Bien-sur, Diane...

Henri afficha un petit sourire. Ils savaient parfaitement tout les deux qu'il ne parlait pas de Diane, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux de faire semblant que c'était le cas?

L'ego de Catherine était pleinement satisfait d'apprendre qu'Henri ne trouvait que personne n'était à la hauteur pour la remplacer, il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès mais c'était certainement la chose la plus touchante qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Henri ?

Il hocha la tête. Qui répondrait non ?

-Qu'avez-vous raconté à Claude, tout à l'heure ?

Souriant mystérieusement, il répondit seulement :

-Rien qui ne vous regarde, c'est une fille gentille, elle oublie simplement parfois à quel point elle a de la chance de vous avoir comme mère.

Catherine leva un sourcil, cela ne répondait pas à sa question mais il semblait qu'elle devrait se contenter de cela... Henri continua a parler, tout en glissant son bras dans le sien pour qu'ils commencent à marcher le long du couloir :

-Vous et moi serions certainement des personnes très différentes si nous avions eu la chance de connaître nos mères... quoique nous ne nous en sortons pas si mal !

-Comment être une bonne mère quand on n'a aucun exemple de ce a quoi cela ressemble?

-Vous êtes une merveilleuse mère.

Catherine s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne lui avait jamais dit cela, en fait c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était une bonne mère. Cela l'émouvait presque...

Elle chuchota «merci » puis «je vais y aller, bonne nuit ». Un instant après elle était dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, elle l'avait juste senti comme cela, comme si c'était la meilleure façon de terminer cette conversation.

Les bras chauds et protecteurs d'Henri entouraient son buste et elle n'avait qu'une envie : se laisser aller à poser sa tête contre lui et laisser tout ses problèmes s'envoler dans sa douce étreinte. Henri sentait son cœur battre, il avait été surpris par son geste mais maintenant qu'il avait son visage plongé dans l'odeur délicieuse de ses cheveux, il la remerciait de l'avoir fait. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, juste le temps de prendre un peu de force pour se relever et repartir affronter le monde extérieur.

Juste un instant de calme.

.

 **Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je ne savais pas trop comment amener cette scène avec les enfants car je ne me voyais pas du tout écrire sur Henri et Catherine qui parlent de tout ça avec Margot ou Charles...donc j'espère que cette alternative était plus légitime...**

 **Je vous remercie et vous embrasse!**


	33. disputes et regrets

Après trois tranches de cochon grillé et deux assiettes de pommes de terre, Narcisse décida de briser le silence et l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la petite salle à manger:  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous si froide?  
Catherine leva à la tête de son assiette de viande:  
-Je ne suis pas froide. Vous l'êtes.  
-Je ne le suis pas! Dites-moi ce que vous avez, Catherine ...

Elle jouait distraitement avec sa fourchette, puis décida qu'il valait mieux y aller directement:  
-Qui est lady Flora?  
-Pardon ?  
-Lady Flora, la femme à qui vous allez rendre visite une fois par semaine, qui est-ce?

Narcisse lâcha un rire sans humour

-Je me demandais si vous me faisiez suivre, voilà qui me donne une réponse ... lady Flora est ma nièce, une jeune fille adorable. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi?

Catherine jeta sa tête en arrière et dit doucement:  
-Je n'ai confiance en personne.  
-Vous allez bien devoir apprendre, je n'accepterai pas que vous me fassiez suivre.  
-Et lady Marigold?  
-Une amie, tout ce qu'il y a de platonique.

Catherine se moqua:

-Oh, et vous avez des amies "platoniques" avec de beaux yeux bleus et un décolleté plongeant vous?  
-Bien-sur, et, si vous aviez confiance en moi vous ne me poseriez même pas la question. Prenez-exemple sur moi, j'entend des ragots de serviteurs selon lesquels vous auriez pris Henri dans vos bras en plein milieu du couloir tout à l'heure, et bien je n'y prête pas attention.

La tête qu'il fit en disant cela fit comprendre à la Catherine qu'il était ironique et qu'il devinait bien que les ragots étaient vrais, il attendait sa réaction. Elle choisit d'emprunter un autre chemin ...  
-..des ragots de serviteurs? Je comprend que je ne suis pas la seule à vous espionner ...  
-Je ne vous espionne pas, ce sont vraiment des ragots de serviteurs! Ne fuyez pas la question.  
-Quelle question? Ai-je vraiment pris Henri dans mes bras tout à l'heure?  
-Non, pourquoi avez-vous pris Henri dans vos bras tout à l'heure?!

Il avait pratiquement crié. Catherine n'a jamais rien dit, elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. "Parce que j'avais envie de faire le faire" n'était certainement pas une justification qui lui plairait.  
C'est Narcisse qui parla donc de nouveau:  
-Vous savez, c'est presque amusant, vous m'espionnez car vous n'avez pas confiance en moi mais au final, c'est vous qui trahissez ma confiance et, en plus, avec la personne qui est en partie responsable du fait que vous ne fassiez plus confiance aux hommes!

-C'est juste une embrassade!

Alors Narcisse hurla de nouveau:  
-Je m'en fiche! Vous avez, ou du moins aviez, des sentiments pour ce gars, rien n'est innocent! Il continue à avoir de l'emprise sur vous comme il l'a fait durant toute votre vie!

Catherine prit une gorgée de vin.  
-J'étais détruite bien avant le rencontrer, croyez-moi.

Stéphan soupira et fit doucement le tour de la table pour venir à ses côtés et prendre ses deux mains froides dans la chaleur des siennes.  
-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas comme lui, je vous aime et je ne vous trahirai jamais. Je veux vous apprendre à avoir confiance en moi mais cela ne peut pas marcher à sens unique Catherine!

Sur ce, ses mains se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans l'air glacé de la pièce.  
La porte claqua. Il était parti.

Au même moment, le roi était sur le point de rejoindre ses appartements après son repas quand il entendit hurler derrière son  
dos :

-Vous êtes un sombre bâtard égoïste et manipulateur!

Il se retournai pour voir en face la personne qui avait prononcé de tels mots, mais il avait déjà reconnu la voix sans voir le visage.  
-Seigneur Narcisse, vous devriez faire attention aux mots que vous employez si vous ne voulez pas repartir faire un petit séjour dans ma prison.  
Il avait parlé avec une telle condescendance que Narcisse, déjà énervé, se rua pratiquement sur lui. Les quatre gardes qui entouraient le souverain lui barrèrent la route mais Henri les arrêta.  
-Laissez-le passer. Qu'il me frappe s'il l'ose!  
Comme il était devant ses chambres, Henri poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et fit signe à Narcisse d'entrer, il ne parlerait certainement pas avec lui dans le couloir.  
Il s'adressa ensuite aux gardes:  
-Restez dehors, je vous appellerai s'il se jette sur moi ...

Narcisse entra, toujours fulminant, et Henri claqua la porte derrière lui puis grogna:  
-Dites-moi ce qui vous arrive, mais gardez vos insultes! Déjà que ma seule envie est de voir votre crâne s'écrabouiller entre ma chaussure et le sol ... il ne faudrait pas me pousser à bout!  
En réalité Henri n'avait aucun désir d'avoir une explication d'aucune sorte avec Narcisse, mais celui-ci semblait très énervé par une action du roi, il voulait juste savoir quelle était cette action ... afin de la reproduire aussi souvent que possible ...

Narcisse le dévisagea avec mépris:  
-Vous pensez que, en tant que roi, tout vous appartient de droit divin. Et bien ce n'est pas le cas!

Henri ne put s'empêcher de rire de manière méprisante.

-Je me parlez là de Catherine j'imagine ... parce que si c'est le cas, justement, elle m'appartient, c'est le principe d'un mariage.

Le duc grimaça avec colère:  
-Sur le papier, peut-être, mais roi ou pas, elle n'est émotionnellement pas vôtre et ne l'a peut-être jamais été!  
-Vous ne savez absolument rien de nos attaches émotionelles!

C'était maintenant Henri qui s'énervait. Il sentait son sang se réchauffer dans ses veines, qui était ce gars pour venir ici et lui dire ce que son épouse ressentait ou ne ressentait pas? Henri hurla quasiment:  
-Vous savez quoi? Je ne veux pas discuter avec vous de tout ça! Je vous hais. Vous êtes arrivé dans ma demeure pour servir et aider votre roi et votre pays, et vous m'avez trahi! Vous avez obtenu ce que vous voulez, mais, ne vous avisez pas de spéculer à propos de mes sentiments et de ceux de mon épouse! Nous avons vécu ensemble pendant 25 ans et vous, vous êtes là depuis quoi? Deux mois? Vous ne savez pas ce dont vous parlez!

Les yeux d'Henri lançaient des éclairs. Catherine avait peut-être été raconté à ce nigaud qu'elle n'avait jamais été sentimentalement liée à son époux, pour le rassurer, mais elle savait, tout comme Henri, que c'était un mensonge.  
Narcisse s'approcha d'un pas et parla, avec ressentiment:  
-Je suis là depuis deux mois, et en deux mois j'ai plus gagné sa confiance que vous en toute une vie! Je suis bon pour elle alors éloignez-vous!  
Henri rugit de rire, à nouveau, une habitude assez arrogante qui énervait particulièrement Stéphan.  
-Vous avez gagné sa confiance? Je vois cela! Il y a tellement de confiance entre vous deux que vous êtes obligé de venir dans mes chambres pour me supplier de m'éloigner d'elle!  
-Je ne vous supplierai jamais de rien. Mais, vous avez raison elle n'a pas vraiment confiance ...

Narcisse avait décidé de changer de tactique.

-Oh, je suis désolé d'entendre qu'il y a des nuages au paradis. Que suis-je supposé faire? Vous donnez des conseils amicaux?

Les ongles de Stéphan s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans le paume de sa main, il avait une douloureuse envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de son souverain. -Non, vous êtes supposé écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, sans m'interrompre! En effet, elle ne me fait pas confiance. Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'elle ne fait confiance à personne. Et vous savez à cause de qui? Une cause de vous, vous qui avez été le pire mari qu'une femme puisse avoir!

Henri l'interrompit d' une voix forte «Vous ne connaissiez pas Catherine avant qu'elle ne me rencontre ... elle avait déjà de sérieux problèmes de confiance! »

Il ne voulait pas parler de passé de Catherine avec Narcisse, il n'avait pas à savoir quoi que ce soit, mais il était vraiment idiot de croire que le fait que Catherine était renfermé sur elle-même était seulement dû à son mariage ...  
-Peut-être, mais justement, quand vous avez l'épousé, vous auriez dut lui apprendre à avoir confiance en vous, à aimer et être aimée et ... au lieu de ça ... vous l'avez totalement détruite! Et le pire c'est que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ... elle se cache derrière une façade de confiance en soi et d'assurance mais tout cela seulement pour cacher à quel point elle est brisée! Elle ne croit plus en l'amour! Et c'est votre faute!  
-Sortez de mes appartements!

Henri avait hurlé. Il s'approcha de Narcisse et lui répéta de partir, mais Narcisse qui s'en moquait totalement, continua, tout en s'approchant à son tour du roi:  
-Vous n'aimez pas l'entendre? Mais c'est la vérité! Vous lui avez tout pris, l'avez manipulé comme si elle n'avait aucune valeur, et .. arhhhh

Narcisse avait gémit de douleur quand la main d'Henri s'était abattue contre son cou pour le plaquer contre le mur. Ses yeux étaient durs et haineux et il tremblait de rage. Narcisse savait que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état, en lui révélant une vérité qu'il refusait de voir. Il parla encore, d'une voix plus faible à cause de la pression contre son cou  
-Vous êtes un égoiste narcissique ...  
Henri appuya plus fort et hurla:  
-Je vous jure que si vous ne la fermez pas, je vais exploser votre gorge contre ce mur à la force de mes doigts!  
-Faites-le, la douleur pour moi sera dérisoire en comparaison avec celle que vous avez causée à votre épouse ...  
-Tais-toi!

Les ongles d'Henri s'enfonçaient dans la fine peau du cou de Stéphan.  
-Aujourd'hui vous recommencez, vous essayez de la manipuler, de la prendre par les sentiments pour qu'elle reste, alors que vous savez que vous ne la méritez pas!  
-Vous ne la mériterez pas non plus quand vous serez mort , écartelé par mes gardes pour avoir désobéi à votre roi lorsqu'il vous a demandé de quitter ses appartements!  
Narcisse rit, aigri, et se dégagea d'un coup sec de l'emprise d'Henri.  
-C'est bon ... je m'en vais. Pensez à ce que je vous ai dit. Laissez-la tranquille.

Narcisse referma la porte derrière lui et Henri tomba assis sur son lit en soupirant. Evidemment qu'il allait y penser, en vérité, sans qu'il ne le veuille, les mots de Narcisse hanteraient son esprit pendant des heures et des heures.  
Il ne dormit quasiment pas, l'esprit troublé.  
Le roi voyait le soleil commencer à se lever à travers ses rideaux ... il n'avait pas dormi et un banquet très important se tenait au château aujourd'hui.

Quelques heures plus tard, Henri était assis à table avec son fils François, Marie Stuart, Catherine et Marie de Guise ainsi que plusieurs nobles écossais qui étaient venus à la cour de France pour évoquer certains points dans l'alliance entre les deux pays.  
-Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas en train de dormir en plein milieu d'un banquet d'une telle importance politique!

Henri sursauta et releva sa tête qui s'était négligemment appuyée contre sa main. C'est Catherine qui avait chuchoté à son oreille, et maintenant elle le fusillait du regard comme s'il était un enfant qui avait mal appris ses leçons.  
Il était assis à la droite de Catherine et à la gauche de François et Marie. Marie de Guise et les écossais leur faisaient face, ce qui donnait à la situation un air d'affrontement. De plus, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue ... Premièrement parce que les guerres, l'infertilité de Marie et les problèmes religieux mettaient en péril l'alliance entre la France et l'Écosse mais aussi à cause de la régente écossaise qui manquait cruellement de tact avec sa fille ...  
-Mon enfant, vous me répétez sans cesse que je dois être patiente et que la France nous aidera, mais les promesses non-tenues de ce pays s'accumulent ... Peut-être que si vous tombiez enceinte d'un héritier j'aurais plus de garantie mais ... encore une fois, on va me demander de la patience ...

La jeune reine fronça les sourcils comme si elle s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de sa mère mais Catherine intervint:  
-Exactement, soyez patiente. Ils ne sont mariés que depuis quelques mois!  
-Quelques mois c'est déjà bien assez pour concevoir un héritier ...

C'est alors Henri qui intervint, même s'il luttait toujours pour empêcher ses paupières de se fermer:  
-Catherine et moi avons mis dix ans à avoir un enfant. Cela viendra.

Marie sourit à ses beaux-parents, reconnaissante pour leur intervention mais Marie de Guise ne renonçait pas:  
-Je suis personnellement tombée enceinte très rapidement ... au moins, nous savons de quel côté de l'arbre généalogique vient le problème...

Catherine et Henri se jetèrent un regard rapide, pouvant être interprété comme "lequel de nous deux est-il censé se lever et la gifler? »  
Mais, c'est François qui répondit, plutôt calmement:  
-Nous ne savons pas de quel côté vient le problème, nous ne savons même pas s'il y en a un...des conclusions hâtives sont inutiles.

Tout le dîner se déroula ainsi, dans une ambiance glaciale pleine de reproches, de phrases piquantes et de confrontations jusqu'au moment où la jeune Marie, excédée, se mit terriblement en colère et sortit de la salle en plein milieu du repas. Le banquet fut donc écourté et, après avoir fait installer les invités écossais dans leurs appartements, Henri partit à la recherche de sa femme. Il l'avait vue s'éclipser vers les jardins à la fin du repas et il voulait lui parler ... il ne pouvais pas faire autrement après sa discussion avec Narcisse, la veille.

Après de longues minutes de recherche, il aperçut enfin Catherine, assise, sur un petit banc en pierre dans les jardins, seule.  
Elle n'avait ni livre, ni matériel de couture, elle était juste en train de regarder au loin, songeuse. Le roi s'approcha et comprit enfin ce qu'elle observait: Marie était assise sur un rondin de bois, un peu plus bas, la jeune fille pleurait et François était à genoux devant elle, essayant de la réconforter. Henri regarda sa femme qui observait la scène attentivement. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle:  
-Ils sont attendrissants n'est-ce pas?

Catherine sourit simplement, alors Henri parla à nouveau:

-Je suis content que le mariage que l'on a organisé pour eux se révèle aussi parfait. Ces deux là semblent absolument comblés de bonheur!

C'était assez ironique de dire cela sachant que Marie était en pleurs mais en soi, c'était plus à cause de Marie de Guise qu'à cause de François.

-Cela ne durera pas, malheureusement ...  
-Pardon?

Catherine répéta:  
-Leur bonheur conjugal ne durera pas. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils ont déjà beaucoup de problèmes à affronter ... dans quelques années à peine, ils seront des étrangers ...

Henri la dévisagea longuement, surpris par tant de pessimisme. Il se souvint des mots de Narcisse ... "elle est brisée", "elle ne croit plus en l'amour, à cause de vous". Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Henri scruta son épouse, différemment, comme s'il essayait lire sur son visage où était la vérité dans ce que Narcisse lui avait raconté. Il chuchota alors:  
-Est-ce moi qui vous ai fait cela?  
Elle se retournai vers lui, incertaine «Pardon? »  
-Est-ce moi qui vous ai fait cela? Penser que tout amour est voué à l'échec? Parce que si c'est moi, sachez que je suis désolé.  
-Henri de Valois qui s'excuse, c'est un grand jour!

Fuir la conversation ... comme d'habitude. Henri commençait à bien connaître ses mécanismes de défense ...  
-Si seulement vous saviez, il y a tant de choses pour lesquelles je voudrais m'excuser ...

Elle n'a rien dit, il n'y avait rien à dire. En effet, il y avait beaucoup de choses dont il aurait dû s'excuser, à l'époque. Henri prit une respiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, alors Catherine posa délicatement sa main contre contre son torse pour l'arrêter.  
-Je ne veux pas d'excuses, c'est trop tard pour cela.

Henri était un peu déçue par cette réponse, depuis la veille, il se préparait dans sa tête un petit discours pour s'excuser de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et pour lui qu'elle ne devait pas penser qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée. Il voulait tellement qu'elle le sache.  
-Sachez seulement que je te regrette beaucoup de choses, je ne veux pas que vous partiez sans le savoir ...

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte du tout, mais ça, c'était une autre affaire.

Catherine sourit légèrement.  
-Merci, je le sais maintenant. Peut-être que lorsque tout cela sera terminé, nous pourrons simplement être amis.

Au moment même où elle prononça ces mots, elle comprit que c'était une des plus mauvaises idées qu'elle n'avait jamais eues, Henri confirma cela en grimaçant:  
-Honnêtement? Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas être ami avec vous.

Les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient jamais être amis étaient si nombreuses qu'il était impossible de les compter. Penser instaurer entre eux une amitié platonique était une illusion et ils le savaient très bien.  
-C'est une mauvaise idée, j'en conviens, c'est simplement que ..  
\- .. Je vais vous manquer?  
Catherine haussa un sourcil amusé à la vue du visage espiègle de son mari à côté d'elle.  
-Peut-être.  
-Je pense que je vais manquer, mais moins que vous allez me manquer.

Elle dévisagea Henri longuement, c'était assez inhabituel qu'il soit aussi honnête et direct. Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers leur fils et Marie qui se prenaient dans les bras. Catherine souffla:  
-J'espère que nous n'assisterons jamais à la destruction de leur relation, je me sentirais responsable sachant que nous avons orchestré cette union ...  
-Heureusement que votre oncle et mon père ont quitté ce monde assez tôt pour ne pas assister à la notre.

Catherine pensa à son oncle, seigneur, heureusement qu'il n'était plus là, en effet, il l'aurait vue comme une faible pécheresse adultère et irrespectueuse des règles de Dieu! Quant au roi François, elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais en terme de mariage, ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné à Henri le meilleur exemple qui soit ...

-Cela vous arrive-t-il de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si cela n'avait pas été moi que votre père aurait choisi pour vous?

Henri réfléchit et décida de donner la réponse plus sincère qu'il puisse:  
-Je ne sais pas, mais malgré tout, je le remercie de l'avoir fait.

 **Je suis assez incertaine au niveau de la confrontation Henri / Narcisse ... j'espère que ça vous plait, je voulais vraiment que ces deux-là discutent mais j'avais du mal à savoir comment amener la scène ..**

 **Bref Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette histoire ... comment imaginez-vous les choses? Je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre sera un peu torride (je ne vous dis pas si c'est avec Henri ou avec Narcisse, sinon ce n'est plus drôle ...)**

 **Merci à ceux qui sont toujours avec moi, je vous envoie des bisous!**


	34. un trait de plume

**Ce chapitre ne se déroule pas immédiatement après le précédent, il y a quelques jours après les événements du dernier chapitre. Une partie de ce chapitre est un peu torride, rien de très détaillé mais je préfère prévenir ...**

-Vous avez la réponse du Vatican?

Henri hocha la tête. Cela faisait un moment que les contacts de Catherine au Vatican travaillaient sans relâche pour que le Pape consente à l'annulation de leur mariage, chose à laquelle il était plutôt réticent.

-Il est réticent...vous connaissez le refrain selon lequel nul ne peut défaire ce qui a été uni devant Dieu...

Catherine sourit face à la théâtralité démesurée avec laquelle Henri répétait ces propos. Il poursuivit, plus sérieusement:

-J'ai donc menacé le pape..

Catherine l'interrompit, dans un mélange de stupéfaction et d'amusement:

-Vous avec menacé le pape?!

-Je l'ai menacé...de faire comme Henri XVIII et de me désolidariser du Vatican. Ne me faites pas passer pour plus cruel que je ne le suis, je ne menacerais pas le pape de mort.

Catherine sourit et ajouta en chuchotant «pourtant j'ai entendu dire que son système de goûteurs anti-poison était assez douteux... » Elle préférait plaisanter que d'épiloguer sur le fait qu'Henri avait tenté un coup de bluff auprès du Vatican qui aurait pu lui faire perdre sa puissance et son argent, simplement pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec un autre homme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il a accepté. Nous devons juste signer ces papiers.

Henri désigna de la main un tas de parchemins qui étaient étalés sur le bureau devant eux.

-Je pensais que cela serait plus compliqué...mais je suppose qu'étant donné la montée du protestantisme, le pape n'a plus intérêt à se fâcher avec les souverains catholiques.

-En effet. Vous voyez, je ne suis plus la seule à maîtriser l'art du chantage et de la manipulation, vous vous en sortirez parfaitement!

-J'ai appris de la meilleure!

Catherine leva un sourcil approbateur et sourit. L'atmosphère était agréable, on entendait le feu crépiter et et la pluie tombait mais la chaleur dans la pièce était réconfortante.

Henri prit appui contre la table avec ses avants-bras et attrapa la plume entre ses doigts avant de la plonger dans l'encrier.

-Je suppose qu'il est temps de signer.

Il y avait plusieurs pages à signer, alors Catherine commença à lire l'une d'entre-elle pendant que son époux commencer à en ratifier une autre. Le papier à la main, elle se hissa sur la table pour s'y asseoir, les jambes croisées.

Entre deux signatures, Henri leva les yeux vers sa femme profondément concentrée sur la lecture des papiers. Dans cette position, le bas de son jupon était légèrement plus haut que d'habitude ce qui permit à Henri de laisser ses yeux se perdre dans ses jambes nues qui disparaissaient sous l'épaisse robe violette. Quand Catherine surprit ses yeux baladeurs, il détourna rapidement le regard. Elle rougit et siffla:

-Henri, vous devriez vous concentrez, votre encre est en train de se répandre partout sur la table.

Henri sursauta et remit sa plume dans l'encrier. Catherine saisit à son tour la plume et, toujours assise sur la table, elle prit appui avec son coude sur le côté, et se pencha en avant pour commencer à signer toutes les pages à son tour.

Dans cette position, c'était encore pire, Henri avait une vue dégagée sur le col bas de sa robe d'où se dégageait magnifiquement les courbes douces de sa poitrine. Il se demanda si elle avait fait exprès...de s'asseoir ainsi sur la table, de porter cette robe, de laisser ses cheveux à moitié-détachés. Il se rappelait qu'elle avait déjà porté cette robe violette perlée, lors du dernier anniversaire de Charles. Ce soir là, ils avaient fini la nuit ensemble et il lui avait avoué qu'elle lui faisait beaucoup d'effet dans cette tenue, il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier...

Il connaissait son épouse et il savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'avoir fait exprès d'être particulièrement séduisante ce matin afin de...lui rappeler ce qu'il perdait.

Henri prit une gorgée de son vin pour se calmer. Il ne restait plus que 4 pages à Catherine, puis elle se relèverait, et partirait. Il pouvait se maîtriser le temps de 4 pages!

En vérité, il ne pouvait pas, un seul instant plus tard, ses yeux étaient à nouveau posés sur ses seins. Putain de femme!

Et alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était pleinement concentrée dans la ratification du dernier paragraphe, elle chuchota, les yeux toujours rivés sur le papier:

-Votre discrétion est à la hauteur de votre délicatesse.

Henri rit.

-Désole je...

-..profite de la vue?

-N'est ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous avez mis cette robe?

Catherine haussa un sourcil taquin. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire ça...l'encourager. Henri était un homme qui comprenait très bien quand on l'encourageait et bien qu'elle s'était disputée avec Narcisse, elle était toujours censée partir avec lui dans peu de temps...

Il ne restait plus qu'une signature à Catherine, et son mariage avec Henri serait terminé. Elle prit une respiration et lança un regard à son mari qui fixait la plume comme l'arme du crime...

Elle plongea la plume dans l'encre noire beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire puis d'un geste rapide, comme si elle avait peur de perdre sa détermination, elle signa.

Elle reposa la plume à sa place.

Personne ne parla.

Henri posa sa main sur la sienne et demanda doucement:

-Nous avons quand même eu de bons moments n'est-ce pas?

Catherine regarda dans ses yeux, c'était comme s'ils la suppliait de dire qu'elle garderait de bons souvenirs de lui, qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

Elle acquiesça simplement par un sourire.

Alors Henri continua de la regarder, un regard qui brûlait tout son corps. Il se leva de sa chaise pour lui faire face et la respiration de Catherine s'accrocha. Il posa distraitement une main sur sa cuisse et chuchota, la balayant toujours de ses yeux affamés:

-J'ai du mal à me dire que vous n'êtes plus à moi désormais...

Elle décroisa ses jambes, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait mais elle s'en foutait.

-En théorie, tant que le Pape n'a pas vu ces documents, je suis toujours entièrement à vous...

Henri fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa jupe. Suggérait-elle ce qu'il pensait?

Il fit courir ses ongles le long de son mollet tout en la regardant droit sans les yeux.

Êtes-vous sûre?

Elle sortit sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, chose à la vue de quoi, Henri sourit audacieusement.

Il fit glisser sa main plus haut sur sa jambe nue, causant à Catherine des frissons d'excitations. Elle haleta quand sa main atteint sa destination.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal mais elle était incapable de résister.

Henri continuait de la regarder dans les yeux, observant son regard pour y percevoir un quelconque signe que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était sa respiration qui s'accélérait et ses yeux qui se révulsait.

Elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'approcher et c'est ce qu'il fit. Elle gémit quand il l'attrapa par derrière pour plaquer fort son corps contre lui. Elle gémit encore plus fort quand Henri commença à créer une friction contre elle.

Henri haleta, dans cette position, il pouvait sentir ses seins contre son torse, ses cuisses autour de lui. Elle gémit encore. Putain de gémissements, qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui manquer!

Il ne l'embrassait pas, pas encore.

Elle s'arqua en arrière quand il commença à malaxer ses seins à travers le tissu et Henri plaqua sa main sur sa bouche charnue pour étouffer ses râles:

-Il y a des dizaines de personnes juste derrière cette porte!

Il recommença à utiliser sa main gauche contre sa féminité, alors Catherine mordit la main qu'il avait sur sa bouche. Il poussa sa main plus fort en elle et elle mordit à nouveau. Elle approcha sa bouche de lui pour qu'il l'embrasse mais il se contenta de lui mordre la lèvre.

-Embrasse moi.

Il s'exécuta. C'était torride, chacun se battait pour la domination. Henri fit glisser sa main dans son dos et la bascula en arrière pour l'allonger sur la table. Il déchira sa robe et les papiers du Vatican posés sur la table voltigèrent dans le vide.

Le sexe en n'étant plus marié avait un goût tout à fait différent...c'était comme si chacun prenait le plus possible de l'autre, ils se dévoraient, sachant que c'était certainement la dernière fois pour eux deux. Ils prenaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.

-Dieu, comme cela va me manquer...

-C'est vous qui allez me manquer!

Dans cette salle, ils firent l'amour durant des heures et des heures, sur la table, sur le sol, contre la fenêtre.

Les papiers de l'annulation, eux, étaient éparpillés par terre, patientant au milieu de leurs râles et gémissements...

* * *

 ** _-3 jours plus tard-_**

Catherine marchait dans le couloir ouest du château lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Stéphane Narcisse. Elle hésita à fuir en courant mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vue.

-Catherine! Seigneur, je vous cherche depuis trois jours! Ou étiez-vous passée?

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement.

-Nous avons reçu les papiers pour l'annulation. J'étais...avec Henri.

Narcisse sourit « oh et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle, il était temps! » puis il fronça les sourcils... « Attendez que signifiez vous par «avec Henri »?

Un petit froncement de sourcil de la part de Catherine suffit pour que Narcisse comprenne.

-Durant 3 jours? Est-ce une plaisanterie?

-Henri est mon..

Narcisse l'interrompit, énervé:

-Ne me redites pas qu'il est votre mari et que vous avez des devoirs envers lui! Il n'est même plus votre époux!

Il fronça les sourcils, une veine ressortait sur son front, Catherine ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère.

-Quoi? Vous allez me dire qu'il vous a enchaîné à son lit durant 3 jours? Avouez simplement la vérité qui est que cet homme vous manipule et que vous êtes incapable de résister!

Catherine posa une main sur son avant-bras.

-C'est compliqué Narcisse...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...nous avons été mariés durant 25 ans alors...

-Alors quoi? Quel est votre plan Catherine? M'épouser pour tomber dans son lit à chaque fois que vous en aurez l'occasion? Devenir sa maîtresse quand vous vous serez tout les deux remariés à d'autres personnes?

-Bien sûr que non!

Narcisse parla sans hurler cette fois mais sur un ton plein de reproches:

-Vous savez ce dont j'ai l'impression moi? Que vous êtes incapable de vous défaire de lui!

Catherine nia. C'était faux, enfin du moins elle pensait que c'était faux, ou plutôt elle espérait que c'était faux...

Narcisse marqua un silence puis demanda:

-Que faisons-nous encore ici? Les papiers sont signés alors apportons les au Vatican et quittons définitivement ce château.

-Maintenant?

Catherine s'agita, elle pensait qu'ils resteraient encore un peu ici, le temps de..le temps de quoi en fait?

Narcisse, percevant son incertitude, haussa un sourcil de défi et demanda:

-Oui. Aujourd'hui. Sauf si quelque chose ou quelqu'un vous retient ici...

-Et bien il y a les enfants et..

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase tant elle savait qu'elle allait sonner ridicule.

-Nous savons tout les deux que cela n'a rien à voir avec les enfants. Vous me mentez ou plutôt: vous vous mentez à vous même. Je suis fatigué de jouer à cela.

-Vous avez tord.

-Si j'ai tord, alors nous partirons ce soir. Je ne peux pas passer une minute de plus ici tout en sachant que votre époux essaie de vous récupérer dans mon dos.

Catherine resta béate. Il lui posait un ultimatum? D'un côté elle le comprenait, il avait raison, pourquoi resteraient-ils ici?

Elle était cruelle de le faire patienter sans raison. Mais, elle s'était réveillé dans le lit d'Henri à peine quelques heures auparavant, après 3 jours pratiquement enfermée avec lui, devait-elle aller le voir et juste lui dire « salut Henri, bien dormi? Au fait je m'en vais aujourd'hui! » ?

Catherine allait s'en aller lorsque Narcisse ajouta:

\- Oh, et avant de décider ou non si vous faites vos valises, il a quelque chose que, je pense, vous devriez savoir.

Catherine fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque Narcisse continua:

-J'ai des amis de l'armée qui sont responsables des frontières françaises, et, on m'a récemment transmis une information très troublante à propos de Diane de Poitiers...

Catherine l'interrompit d'une voix enjouée:

\- Oh oui, elle s'est présentée à la cour d'Espagne! J'ai appris aussi! Quelle idiote, peut-être avait-elle oubliée que la reine d'Espagne était ma fille aînée! Je dois avouer que j'étais terriblement joyeuse lorsque j'ai appris qu'Elisabeth l'avait renvoyée d'où elle venait à grand coup de pieds! La pauvre Diane a dû être si humiliée!

Catherine jubilait ouvertement, à tel point que Narcisse regretta presque de devoir lui dire que cette histoire en Espagne n'était pas du tout ce dont il parlait...

-Ce n'est pas cela Catherine. Son nom a été supprimé de la liste des personnes à incarcérer lors de leur entrée sur le territoire français...

Catherine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis se ravisa et demanda seulement « Qu'est ce que cela signifie? »

En vérité elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait mais...

-Diane de Poitiers n'est plus bannie du royaume de France.

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ... prêts pour le dernier chapitre?**


	35. choisir et sacrifier (fin)

Catherine resta abasourdie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Henri ait pu faire cela. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle apprenait des choses sur le comportement de son mari qui la décevait mais, là, c'était au-delà de toute mesure.

Elle y avait cru. Ces derniers temps elle avait eu l'impression que son mari s'était montré bienveillant et sincèrement gentil avec elle, il avait été compréhensif et, en dépit du fait qu'elle voulait le quitter, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi proche de lui depuis longtemps. Elle était profondément déçue, un sentiment qui lui était malheureusement familier.

La reine décida de rejoindre ses appartements, elle ne voulait pas que l'on la voit se décomposer en plein milieu du couloir. Là, enfermée dans la chaleur réconfortante de sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit moelleux pendant que ses servantes préparaient ses bagages. Les jeunes femmes disposaient ses robes, châles, cosmétiques et bijoux dans des caisses en bois, et Catherine observait nostalgiquement la chambre qu'elle allait quitter aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas dormi ici depuis trois jours en réalité...

Quand la confirmation du Vatican à propos de l'annulation du mariage était arrivée, elle n'avait pas accepté que tout soit fini et son corps, sans écouter la raison, s'était précipité dans les bras d'Henri. Par peur, par faiblesse, par nostalgie peut-être, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie : le retrouver, être avec lui encore une fois, juste une dernière fois. Au final, Catherine et Henri avaient passé trois jours enfermés seuls tout les deux dans les chambres d'Henri...ils avaient fait l'amour, certes, mais pas seulement, Catherine était restée de longues heures blottie dans ses bras, sans forcément parler, mais en appréciant de retrouver celui qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Elle avait même pensé à reconsidérer sa décision de partir...Dire que pendant ce temps-là, Diane attendait Henri dans l'un de ses châteaux ! Catherine s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi idiote, encore une fois !

-Votre majesté, vos bagages sont quasiment prêts.

Antoinette sortit Catherine de ses pensées. Elle se leva alors avec élégance de son lit et observa longuement sa chambre désormais vide. D'un hochement de tête, elle remercia ses servantes pour leur travail et les congédia.

Catherine avait encore un peu de temps avant son départ. Elle alla donc saluer ses enfants, même s'ils la rejoindraient dans peu de temps, elle passa ensuite par les jardins où elle fit une longue promenade pour s'imprégner des lieux où elle avait passé la plupart de sa vie et où elle gardait de nombreux souvenirs.

La reine n'avait précisé à personne si elle partait pour un voyage ou si elle partait définitivement. Personne ne savait qu'elle ne remettrait certainement plus les pieds au château, sauf une poignée de personnes proches. Toute la France le saurait bien assez vite... et puis de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'adieux larmoyants et dramatiques.

Quand sonna l'heure du départ, Catherine rejoignit le hall où une petite foule était rassemblée. Les gens ne savaient pas où elle allait mais tout le monde avait la curieuse sensation qu'elle ne partait pas simplement en voyage, l'atmosphère était pesante et les ragots fleurissaient de partout.

Catherine salua poliment quelques personnes, elle attendait dans un coin que l'on amène ses bagages lorsqu'elle fut attirée en arrière par une main forte.

Elle fut tirée derrière un rideau, alors, paniquée, elle se débattit et voulut crier mais une main fut placée sur sa bouche :

-Calme-toi chérie.

Catherine tourna la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui la retenait contre lui par une main sur son ventre. Elle soupira :

-Henri, vous m'avez fait peur ! Par tout les saints, qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?

-Vous, qu'êtes vous en train de faire ?

Comme il la tenait contre lui, de dos, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle imaginait bien que ses yeux devaient lancer des éclairs. Elle ne parla pas.

-Ce matin je me réveille, vous êtes dans mes bras, et tout à coup on m'annonce que vous partez aujourd'hui !

-C'était une erreur, ces trois derniers jours, c'était une grosse erreur.

Une vague d'étonnement parcourut Henri. Une erreur ? Sérieusement ? Il fit glisser sa main sur la pente douce de l'estomac de son épouse et parla doucement « Ne mentez pas, vous l'avez ressenti tout comme moi... » Catherine frissonna sous son contact alors il continua à tracer de petits cercles contre son ventre avec sa main, « Nous nous sommes retrouvés, alors, n'osez pas prétendre, après ces trois jours, que tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous a disparu...parce que ce n'est pas le cas et vous le savez autant que moi... »

Catherine inspira et plaça sa main sur celle d'Henri pour la sortir de son corps. La sentant essayer de se dégager de son étreinte, Henri la rattrapa par les hanches pour la coller à nouveau contre lui. Il chuchota à son oreille :

-Ne partez pas, et je ne parle pas juste de cette salle.

Il inspira dans ses cheveux et chuchota encore une fois à son oreille, d'une voix étrangement plus rauque :

-Je vous aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer, et j'utiliserai toute mes forces pour vous le prouver, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...

C'en était trop pour Catherine. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...elle avait rêvé d'entendre cette phrase durant des années et lui, il choisissait aujourd'hui... Elle se retourna violemment pour lui faire face.

-Vous m'aimez ? Vous savez quoi, vous n'aviez qu'une seule chose à faire pour me le prouver...une seule : laisser Diane en Espagne et ne jamais la faire revenir. Et même ça vous n'en avez pas été capable !

Avant qu'Henri n'ait réagit, Catherine poussa le rideau et rejoignit le hall :

-Qu'on ouvre les portes !

Les gardes commencèrent à ouvrir les portes pour laisser la reine rejoindre son attelage mais une voix forte intervint :

-Laissez ces foutues portes fermées ! Par ordre du roi !

Evidemment le roi l'emporte sur la reine, toujours...

Toute la foule dévisageait le roi qui avait fait une entrée inattendue. Henri et Catherine se regardaient avec colère tandis qu'un silence s'installait. Un murmure se fit entendre dans la foule : « cela devient intéressant... »

Tout le monde voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi le roi ne voulait-il pas que la reine rejoigne son attelage ?

Henri parla :

-Un mot, ma reine ? En privé.

Catherine, face à l'assemblée qui les observait, n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle le suivit donc à nouveau derrière le rideau. Tandis que les murmures reprenaient parmi les nobles, Henri déclara sèchement :

-Diane n'est pas de retour.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote! Je sais, de source sûre, qu'elle ne figure plus sur la liste des personnes bannies du royaume. C'est forcément un ordre du roi !

Henri fronça les sourcils en comprenant :

-Vous féliciterez Narcisse, il est très bien informé. Cependant, la seule raison pour laquelle Diane n'est plus bannie est qu'elle est décédée.

Catherine resta muette. Comment cela décédée ? L'un de ses plus grands rêves se réalisait mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait laisser exploser sa joie...Henri n'avait pas l'air particulièrement joyeux... Peut-être était-il attristé par sa mort ? A moins que..

-L'avez-vous tuée ?

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Henri dit seulement :

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est compliqué...je..

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il lui raconte toute l'histoire.

-Après avoir été bannie de France, Diane est partie en Espagne.

-Oui, où elle a essayé de rejoindre la cour mais Elisabeth l'a renvoyée, je sais.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Vous connaissez Diane, elle est incapable de vivre sans luxe et reconnaissance...alors elle a fait du chantage à Elisabeth pour pouvoir intégrer sa cour. Diane détenait des informations, des preuves et des témoins à propos de certains de vos crimes ainsi que de votre liaison extraconjugale...vous auriez été exécutée et elle savait que votre fille vous aime profondément...

Catherine ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier :

-Quelle vipère !

-Evidemment, vous connaissez Elisabeth elle n'a pas cédé, elle a enfermé Diane dans un cachot et m'a écrit pour me demander ce qu'elle devait faire...elle sait que Diane et moi avons quand même un fils ensemble et puis, en théorie, la reine d'Espagne n'a pas le droit de tuer un sujet français sans autorisation. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas laisser ma fille se salir les mains en tuant la femme que je n'aurais jamais dû faire entrer dans nos vies...alors, j'ai envoyé un assassin en Espagne et il s'en est occupé.

Catherine resta silencieuse et abasourdie. Henri cherchait une réaction dans ses yeux, mais, elle soupira seulement :

-Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se passer sans que mes espions n'en sachent rien ? Oh, mon dieu, mais...Bash sait-il que vous avez assassiné sa mère ?

Le visage d'Henri se décomposa à ces mots.

-Il le sait. Il a décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus me regarder. Il a quitté le château à l'aube.

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et son regard était dur mais plein de tristesse. Catherine ne prétendait pas comprendre l'attachement si particulier qui liait Henri à son fils illégitime mais elle savait qu'il l'aimait profondément et qu'il devait être anéanti de savoir que son fils ne voulait plus jamais le revoir...

Elle posa sa main réconfortante contre la joue de son mari :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Henri. Désolée que la décision de me protéger vous ait fait perdre votre fils.

-Un jour, Bash rencontrera une femme extraordinaire qu'il aimera passionnément et pour qui, il sera prêt à tout, même à tuer, et alors, il saura pourquoi j'ai agis comme cela et il comprendra.

…

Le rideau s'ouvrit enfin et les gens toujours présents scrutèrent leurs souverains pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Ouvrez la porte.

C'est Catherine qui avait donné cet ordre, d'une voix forte.

Les gardes regardèrent Henri pour être certains qu'il devaient suivre l'ordre de la reine. Le roi hocha la tête, alors, les charnières de la porte grincèrent et Catherine marcha vers le carrosse qui l'attendait. Elle ouvrit la portière pour s'asseoir à côté de Narcisse qui l'attendait. Celui-ci la scruta longuement et dit :

-Aucun bagage ? Vous voyagez léger...

Catherine sourit légèrement. Il avait comprit, c'était un homme intelligent.

-C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Cela sera toujours lui ?

-Je suis profondément et sincèrement désolée.

Narcisse sourit, ce n'était pas un vrai sourire mais plutôt une mine déçue.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'était servie de lui comme distraction, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Nous sommes les mêmes, vous savez, et dans des circonstances différentes j'aurais pu être avec vous et vous aimer profondément mais..

-..votre cœur, actuellement, est déjà pris et il le sera toujours. Je comprend. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir rencontrée. Au-revoir ma reine.

Il baisa chastement sa main, et elle murmura :

-Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau...

La portière claqua, le cocher s'installa et les chevaux partirent au galop.

Catherine, elle, courait vers le château sous les regards médusés des spectateurs qui se doutaient que les choses ne seraient plus du tout pareilles à la cour de France, entre le roi et la reine, et ils avaient raison.

* * *

Six ans plus tard...

Le soleil allait se coucher dans les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, dans le sud de la France. Les cigales chantaient et le duc Narcisse, dans son château, finissait son dîner avec ses deux fils Édouard et Luc lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris sur la place principale du village. Narcisse dévala les marches de l'escalier principal pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec un messager mystérieux qui lui tendit un parchemin plié, sans rien dire, et partit au galop.

Narcisse fronça les sourcils, ce parchemin avait il un rapport avec toute cette agitation dans le village? Les gens semblaient scander quelque chose mais il ne distinguait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Il déplia le parchemin, intrigué. Il connaissait cette écriture...

 _Le temps a bien passé depuis notre dernière rencontre bien que je doive avouer que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment manqué car les années qui ont suivi votre départ on étés les plus heureuses de ma vie. A l'heure où vous lisez cette missive, j'ai certainement déjà rejoint mon créateur, ce qui, j'imagine, ne vous attriste pas énormément._

C'est alors que Narcisse comprit soudainement ce que scandaient les villageois... « le roi est mort, vive le roi »

 _Un jour, il y a longtemps, vous m'avez dit que votre seul objectif était de rendre Catherine heureuse. C'est le moment. Elle a besoin de vous pour lui donner ce que je ne suis plus en mesure de lui apporter._

 _Je vous fais confiance, s'il vous plaît, prenez soin d'elle._

Narcisse lâcha la lettre, elle n'était pas signée mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Scellez mon cheval!

Narcisse partit au galop dans un nuage de poussière, tout en chuchotant

-Croyez-moi Henri, je le ferai.

 **Et voilà, c'est terminé. Merci à tout ceux qui sont restés avec moi jusqu'au bout!**

 **Que pensez vous de la fin? Déçus? Ou pas?**

 **Je vous laisse libre d'imaginer les années qui ont précédé et suivi cette lettre...**

 **J'espère de tout** **cœur** **que cette conclusion vous a plu!**

 **PS: désolé je ne suis pas une adepte des fins heureuse, la vie est une garce et de toute façon, je voulais suivre un minimum la version historique qui est que Henri II est décédé avant Catherine de Médicis, lui permettant de devenir une régente influente et respectée durant plusieurs années.**


End file.
